All the rage back home
by Swei
Summary: Con el tiempo desapareció el san y comenzó a ser Yagi. Toshinori cuando se encontró en sus brazos. Maldito bastardo cuando le rompió el corazón. All Might cuando se separaron. Pero en esos días de juventud, casi siempre era Yagi a secas
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, hola. ¡Es el primer fanfic de BNHA que subo propiamente! ¡Y es el primer long-fic que voy a subir entero! Lo que, sin lugar a dudas, es todo un logro para mí. Debo hacer algunas advertencias por aquí y por allá. Primero, sí, creo que es inevitable que haya un poco (o un mucho) de OoC. Se supone que se retoman algunos sucesos canónicos del manga, así que adecuar una historia de temática homosexual para justificar mucho de lo que ha pasado es difícil... lo lamento por ello._**

 ** _De la misma forma, hay algunos errores en cuanto a edades, ya que, al parecer, Yagi es más grande que Todoroki. Y ambos son más grandes que Tsukauchi. Todavía no me queda claro si este último tenía 36 en "Illegals" y ahora tiene 41... o tiene 36 en la actualidad. Sea como sea, en el fanfic sólo es de uno a dos años más chico que los protagonistas. ¡En fin! Para cuando me di cuenta de eso, estaba como a media historia y como en realidad me gusta, decidí continuarla. Por eso es que les pido que lo vean como una línea alterna en la que todo lo que se plantea pudo haber ocurrido, incluyendo esos graves errores de correspondencia temporal. ¡Me disculpo de antemano!_**

 ** _Sobre los spoilers del manga, lo mencionaré al inicio de los capítulos correspondientes. Y, sin nada más por aclarar, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad al fanfic!_**

* * *

 _Damos la vida sólo a lo que odiamos_

* * *

I

Lo primero que notó fue la similitud de su mirada; lo segundo, la impasividad reflejada en cada uno de esos rasgos, como si su dueño no experimentara expresión alguna; lo tercero fue su aura imponente. De no conocer a su predecesor, hubiera dudado que su quirk tuviera relación alguna con el fuego. Lo que estaba contemplando, en medio de esa pelea de práctica que él mismo había planeado para los estudiantes del nuevo curso no era tan distinto a lo que alguna vez había realizado desde el lugar del alumno y el hecho de encontrarse de frente con ese chico sólo sumaba a las expectativas que tenía de aquél grupo.

Ese joven resaltaba de la misma forma en la que su padre lo había hecho treinta años atrás.

Aunque sus cavilaciones apenas duraron un segundo, en el centro de las mismas se formó una interrogante tan terrible que sembró en él un profundo sentimiento de culpabilidad. Incluso podía decir que era algo poco profesional estar pensando en esa clase de cosas mientras enseñaba, pero evitarlo no parecían ser los planes de su mente, ese sitio sobre el que ni siquiera él tenía el control por completo. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ¿estaría el muchacho entre sus estudiantes? Un _no_ hizo eco en su memoria y en el fondo de su pecho, la respuesta negativa a esa pregunta le generó una sensación agridulce, de quien mira al pasado y observa lo que pudo tomar y ante lo que decidió pasar de largo; de quien se mira en el presente y siente el golpe de la melancolía al pensar en las posibilidades que, una vez en su mano, ahora no eran nada; de quien se enfrenta al resultado de sus decisiones, excusadas años atrás por la idea de _lo correcto_ incluso cuando no se está seguro de lo que eso significa. ¿Qué tan diferente sería el mundo si, en lugar de haberlo apartado, hubiera decidido caminar codo con codo? ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera decidido aferrarse a él de la misma forma en la que él parecía querer aferrarlo? ¿Qué habría sucedido si nunca se hubiese marchado? Eran preguntas que quedaban mejor sin ser resueltas, pues cuanto más pensaba, más culpable se sentía.

Ese encuentro, inesperado y repentino, removió los escombros que creía haber dejado asentados desde hacía ya varios años. Cuando la puerta del edificio se abrió y el hielo del joven comenzó a esparcirse como si tuviera vida propia, su mente pensó en un fuego ardiente quemando a través de la longitud de un patio que ahora mostraba características distintas. Las chispas todavía parecían saltar en todas direcciones, consumiendo todo a su paso frente a sus ojos de adolescente de quince años, abiertos de par en par por el asombro ante semejante fuerza.

Sentía que era capaz de verlo con una claridad excesiva y de ponto le parecía que no había pantalla alguna desde la que debía monitorear un ejercicio, ni una clase llena de jóvenes esperando recibir una valiosa lección de su parte. Todo lo que persistía era el sentimiento cálido de las llamas amenazando con acariciar su piel en cualquier momento.

― Todoroki gana la primera pelea ―. Mencionó el profesor.

― Ha sido un gusto pelear contigo, Yagi-san ―. El pelirrojo hizo una reverencia educada en su dirección y se incorporó después. En su rostro no había alegría ni orgullo por haberlo vencido; tampoco había soberbia o burla. Su cara era una máscara inexpresiva y difícil de leer. El tono de su voz, por algún motivo que nunca alcanzó a entender incluso con el pasar de los años, le hizo pensar desde ese primer contacto en la lava hirviente que corre por debajo de las rocas, en la explosión latente que, más temprano que tarde, se encargó de abrasarlo por completo.

― ¡Ah, para nada, el gusto es mío! ¡Tienes un quirk increíble, Todoroki!

Fue ésa la primera vez de muchas en las que esos ojos azules parecieron cuestionarle lo que decía, como si murmuraran _¿qué diablos estás diciendo?,_ sobre el límite entre la ofensa y la verdadera duda. Pero no podía no sentir admiración por él, incluso cuando parte de su uniforme deportivo estaba quemado y una capa de ceniza negra le cubría el rostro. Había algo diferente en ese chico que no lograba encontrar en el resto de sus compañeros. Una sensación de fuerza innata, de determinación para alcanzar sus objetivos sin importar lo que tenía que hacer.

― Por supuesto que lo tengo. Es el resultado de la práctica ―. Le respondió finalmente ―. Al final de cuentas, un quirk tiene que desarrollarse con base en el entrenamiento. Deberías saberlo, porque eres un desastre.

Y lo era. Todo héroe lo había sido alguna vez. Aunque en ese momento sólo había alcanzado a rozarlo con el puño antes de verse envuelto entre lenguas de fuego, incapaz de moverse a ningún sitio. Aunque para muchos verse derrotados en menos de cinco minutos era algo demasiado frustrante, no pudo evitar sonreír. Que Todoroki fuera tan claro y directo era justamente lo que necesitaba. Quería ser un héroe, deseaba inspirar a las personas, salvar vidas y dar esperanza y estaba seguro de que no podría hacerlo si no se preparaba para ello en todos los sentidos. La lucha, el control de sus poderes, el conocimiento de sus fortalezas y debilidades; todo lo que el chico le había hecho sentir y le había demostrado en esos escasos minutos de lucha era eso, incluso a pesar de su clara falta de empatía.

Pasó a su costado mientras empezaba el segundo combate y avanzó hasta quedar del lado de los espectadores, antes de clavar su vista en los chicos que peleaban, como analizando cada pequeño detalle que alcanzaba a percibir con los ojos. Incapaz de resistirse a esa atracción que había despertado en sí, acudió a pararse a su lado, siguiendo el mismo punto que la mirada ajena aunque sin profundizar absolutamente nada.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo? ―. Murmuró el pelirrojo.

― ¡Nada, sólo me paro a tu lado!

― Es sinceramente incómodo.

Tal vez ésa era la señal para moverse de sitio y cambiar de actitud, pero su terquedad e interés eran más grandes que cualquier miedo que pudiera inspirarle, así que echó a reír y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

― ¡Vamos a ser compañeros los siguientes tres años, Todoroki! Además, creo que hay un montón de cosas que puedo aprender de ti.

No recibió respuesta durante unos instantes, luego volteó el rostro y Toshinori se enfrentó de nuevo a un par de ojos azules acompañado de un ceño ligeramente fruncido. Podría jurar que escuchó un pequeño chasquido saliendo de sus labios antes de que el rostro del contrario cambiara de dirección una vez más.

―No vine aquí a hacer amigos.

Se cruzó de brazos y no volvió a decir palabra alguna.

Muchas veces llegó a preguntarse si esa actitud áspera de Enji había sido el detonante para que esa curiosidad y asombro inicial se tornaran en un sentimiento cada vez más fuerte y complicado, porque esa insistencia suya para establecer un vínculo amistoso con Todoroki se había convertido en una necesidad de tenerlo tan cerca como le fuera posible, de romper sus límites y volverse invasivo si era necesario, con la única finalidad de poder estar a su lado.

* * *

Con el tiempo desapareció el _san_ y comenzó a ser Yagi.

 _Toshinori_ cuando se encontró en sus brazos.

 _Maldito bastardo_ cuando le rompió el corazón.

 _All Might_ cuando se separaron.

Pero en esos días de juventud, casi siempre era Yagi a secas.

Junto al _san_ desapareció también el aura educada de su primer acercamiento. De manera gradual (y un poco a la fuerza), las murallas que mantenían resguardado a Enji comenzaron a volverse más pequeñas, y le permitieron ver, por el rabillo del ojo, las llamas de una voluntad que brillaba como si fuera el sol, enorme y abrasadora; inextinguible. Toshinori, el único al que se le había concedido la posibilidad de observarlas luego de insistir con tanto ímpetu, pudo notar en medio de esa combustión pequeños detalles de su personalidad que parecía querer esconder a toda costa: su puerilidad, su negación ante la derrota, la facilidad para hacerlo enfadar, su dificultad para hacer amigos y una profunda sensación de soledad asumida que se expresaba por medio de una actitud orgullosa, construida tan metódica y detalladamente que, de ser otra persona, hubiera pensado que Todoroki no tenía ningún punto débil. ¿Quién iba a saber que el combustible de ese fuego no era sino el mismo corazón de su dueño, de una fragilidad insospechada?

― Oye, Todoroki, ¡ayúdame a estudiar para el examen!

― ¿Por qué lo haría?

― ¡Vamos, no seas así! No quieres que tu compañero de batalla repruebe, ¿verdad?

― ¿Quién dijo que eras mi compañero de batalla?

― Siempre hacemos equipo.

― Eso es porque no me queda de otra, Yagi.

Para ese entonces, más o menos a mitad de su primer año, se había dado cuenta de que Todoroki nunca decía _sí_. Simplemente daba respuestas ambiguas que no eran propiamente un _no_. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros y echó a andar en dirección a la salida de esa manera, despreocupado y sin intentar poner distancia. Las primeras veces el pelirrojo lo apartaba con fastidio, pero poco a poco comenzó a ceder hasta permitirle esa clase de contacto sin soltar más que algunos ruidos de molestia. Bien era cierto que nunca era el contrario quien se acercaba a él de esa forma, pero se conformaba con que no lo echara a golpes. Se sentía orgulloso de ser la única persona a la que no apartaba con una mirada o con una de esas frases que, aunque educadas, resultaban frías y cortantes.

― ¿Qué harás el sábado, Todoroki? ― Preguntó mientras andaban por el pasillo.

― Entrenar y estudiar.

― Realmente estás comprometido con eso, ¿eh?

No era como si él no lo estuviera, pero no dejaba de ser admirable y sorpresivo. Incluso él se daba tiempo para respirar un poco.

― Por supuesto que lo estoy. Quiero ser un héroe. Flojear no me va a llevar a ninguna parte. ¿No te dije que deberías hacer lo mismo? ― Cuando lo miraba así, con firmeza y un poco de reproche, sentía que quería hacer todo lo que le dijera ―. Eres fuerte, Yagi, pero sólo eso.

― Gané el festival deportivo, ¿sabes?

― ¿Y qué? Eso no significa que no te falte cerebro.

Era un buen punto.

― ¡Debes ayudarme con eso! ―. Determinó entonces. Lo cierto era que necesitaba excusas y sospechaba que Todoroki ya se había dado cuenta.

― ¿Debo?

― ¡Por favor!

El pelirrojo pareció pensarlo un momento. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron y un ruido molesto escapó de entre sus labios. Parecía que estaba teniendo un debate interno hasta que, por fin, le respondió.

― Eres un fastidio… ―. Murmuró ―. …pero supongo que puedes venir al dojo de la casa cuando quieras. Avísame con anticipación, porque tengo cosas qué hacer, ¿entiendes?

Era más de lo que había esperado, así que no tardó en mostrar su alegría con una sonrisa amplia mientras apretaba el agarre alrededor de sus hombros. Esta vez sí que recibió un ligero empujón para que se apartara.

― ¡Genial! Te invitaré a salir el sábado como recompensa.

― Eso es lo que querías desde el inicio, ¿verdad? ―. Reclamó.

No iba a mentirle.

― ¡Bien, me atrapaste! Quiero presentarte a alguien.

― ¿A quién?

― A un amigo ―. Lo llevaba planeando desde unas semanas atrás.

― ¿Por qué querría conocer a tu amigo?

― Es una gran persona.

― Hay muchas "grandes personas" en el mundo, Yagi. No puedo, te dije que estoy ocupado ―. Insistió. Se preguntaba si aquello iba en serio o simplemente no sabía cómo ser sociable. Con el tiempo entendió que se trataba un poco de ambas cosas, con predominancia de la segunda.

― Si no entrenas un día no vas a morirte, Todoroki. ¡Vive un poco la vida!

― Sigo sin saber por qué diablos querría conocer a tu amigo, Yagi.

― Tú también eres mi amigo. Creo que eso es suficiente. Además, quiere ser policía. Quizás en algún momento pueda ser de utilidad. Las conexiones son importantes.

Incluso se detuvo y lo miró. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo y, en algún momento de sus vidas, se convirtió en un elefante en la habitación. Toshinori siempre ponía las excusas…

― …más te vale que no sea un idiota.

…y Enji siempre terminaba por aceptarlas.

* * *

Su nombre era Tsukauchi Naomasa y no tenía quirk. Años después sería un gran oficial de policía y el único puente entre ambos. Toshinori y él se conocían de tiempo atrás y habían formado una amistad basada en las mismas imposibilidades que habían tenido para llegar a ser héroes, hasta que a Yagi se le concedió el One for All. Este suceso, que pudo haber cimbrado su amistad, no hizo sino volverla más fuerte. Tsukauchi, en lugar de envidiarlo, había puesto sus esperanzas en su amigo y se había convertido en su más grande apoyo. Por eso sentía que debía presentárselo a Todoroki, quien comenzaba a volverse una parte importante de su vida.

― ¡Tsukauchi! ―. Exclamó cuando se encontraron afuera de la estación de tren.

A su lado venía Enji, serio, cruzado de brazos y observando al chico al que el rubio acababa de saludar como si estuviera decidiendo si valía o no la pena hablar con él.

― ¡Yagi, hola! ¡Tú debes ser Todoroki! ― Respondió.

El aludido hizo una reverencia ligera antes de erguirse nuevamente.

― Escuché que no tienes quirk y que por eso quieres ser policía ―. Soltó de pronto, sin emoción en la voz, como si hablara del clima.

Naomasa parpadeó un par de veces, asimilando la brusquedad con la que hablaba el pelirrojo. Toshinori sólo rio en disculpa. Era ésa clase de cosas que no se podían evitar; la dificultad de Enji para hacer amigos recaía, en gran medida, en esa forma tan directa de hablar que en ocasiones parecía desconsiderada y otro tanto en los nulos esfuerzos que hacía para ser más agradable. Cuando le había dicho que no iba a U.A. a hacer amigos, pensó que sólo estaba siendo un tipo duro, pero se sorprendió al saber que estaba siendo completamente serio. Según lo que entendía, su educación tradicional tenía algo que ver con la frialdad (oh, paradoja), que desprendía como persona. Tsukauchi sólo soltó una carcajada.

― ¡Así es! No puedo ser un héroe como lo serán ustedes, pero todavía puedo hacer algo que les sirva de ayuda. Cada quién puede pelear desde su trinchera―. Mencionó.

― Creo que es una gran aspiración ―. Comentó Enji. Y ése era, sin lugar a dudas, el comentario más amable que le había hecho a cualquier persona, él incluido.

― Gracias. Estoy orgulloso de que al menos Yagi pueda salvar el día en primera plana… Me dijo que eres muy fuerte y asombroso, que realmente tienes un quirk increíble y que…

― ¡Tsukauchi, para! ―. Interrumpió el rubio, agitando las manos y echándose a reír con nerviosismo ante la mirada de Todoroki que, como siempre, parecía preguntar si eso iba en serio.

En ese momento, sin embargo, no pudo entender ese brillo orgulloso que parecía salir de sus ojos. No con malicia, sino con algo que, comprendió luego, era cercano a la felicidad.

* * *

 _―_ _¿Te has enterado, Todoroki?_

 _―_ _¿De qué?_

 _―_ _De Yagi. Salvó a muchas personas ayer._

 _―_ _¿Hah? ¿Por qué me lo mencionas? ¿Quieres que me moleste, Tsukauchi?_

 _―_ _Eh, cálmate, no es así en lo absoluto. Sólo pensé que quizás querrías saberlo._

 _―_ _¿No crees que es bastante obvio si sale en todos los malditos periódicos?_

 _―_ _Bueno, tienes razón._

 _―_ _Es un fastidio._

 _―_ _Deberías hablar con él._

 _―_ _Vete al diablo._

 _―_ _Nunca me dijiste qué pasó…_

 _― …_

 _―_ _¿Qué pasa con esa cara?_

 _―_ _¿Tú me estás preguntando eso? ¿…acaso no es bastante claro? …si tanto quieres saber los malditos detalles, ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas por ti mismo? ¿No es tu maldito amigo?_

 _―_ _Nosotros somos amigos también._

 _― …_ _no. No lo somos._

 _―_ _Todoroki…_

 _―_ _Endeavor._

 _―_ _¿Eh?_

 _―_ _Mi nombre de héroe es Endeavor. No me vuelvas a llamar de manera tan familiar._

* * *

El pago anticipado de las lecciones y el uso del dojo fue la salida con Naomasa, traducida en una comida en un local de soba. Sentados en la barra, Toshinori observaba gustoso las interacciones entre sus dos amigos. La manera en la que Todoroki hablaba con Tsukauchi era diferente a la forma en la que hablaba con él. Enji era un chico de modales demasiado correctos, pero con una mirada severa e imponente que parecía expresar todas las irritaciones que se tragaba. Cuando estaban solos, sin embargo, no parecía tener demasiado reparo en llamarlo idiota o en recordarle que su técnica de pelea era mala.

― Toshinori tiene una idea interesante de lo que es ser un héroe ―.Dijo Tsukauchi ― ¿Ah, sí?

― Sí. Piensa que un héroe debe de ser un símbolo, alguien que lleve paz a las personas y los haga sentir seguros, de tal forma que puedan vivir siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. Es bastante inspirador, ¿no crees?

― Hey, Tsukauchi, ¿por qué le sigues contando esas cosas a Todoroki? ¡Seguramente no le importan! ― Interrumpió el rubio ―. Además, es vergonzoso.

Al menos así le parecía en ese momento, expuesto frente a su compañero y amigo.

― Es que recuerdo que cuando me lo dijiste pensé que era algo en lo que yo también quería creer. ¿No te causa ese mismo sentimiento, Todoroki?

Volteó a verlo sin poder evitarlo y lo que se encontró fue otra de las expresiones indescifrables de su rostro. Lo más extraño de todo fue cuando soltó una especie de risa extraña que no había soltado antes y levantó una ceja.

― Me lo causaría si fuera capaz de pasar sus exámenes sin dificultades. Pero al menos parece tener determinación ―. Resolvió al final. Se estaba burlando de él.

― ¡Hey, por supuesto que la tengo! ¡Voy a aplastarte en los exámenes! ―. Proclamó.

― Ya veremos.

A veces extrañaba esas peleas que terminaban con una única frase.

Frente al escritorio de la sala de profesores, ya no podía recordar con claridad cómo era la sonrisa de Enji. Por supuesto, había visto por televisión alguno de esos arranques incomprensibles y ligeramente histéricos de cuando parecía disfrutar ver que todo ardía a su alrededor, pero, incluso así, eran más bien contados y poco relevantes. La expresión de Todoroki, luego de poco más de 28 años, se había endurecido bastante. Cada vez que hablaba para la prensa, o incluso mientras luchaba, su rostro parecía sometido a un fastidio constante. Según Present Mic, que parecía conocerlo de algo, era realmente arisco. Lo mismo le había dicho Tsukauchi no mucho tiempo atrás. Dado que Endeavor y el Departamento de Policía tenían que trabajar juntos con bastante frecuencia, conocía de primera mano su frialdad y severidad actual, a pesar de que ésta siempre diera resultado a la hora de resolver casos. Muy en el fondo se preguntaba si ese hombre maduro de cuarenta y cinco años todavía era capaz de sonreír con tanta apertura como lo había hecho cuando habían sido estudiantes, o si todavía tenía ese brillo tan peculiar en la mirada que sólo podría reconocer directamente.

― ¡Enji, sonríe para mí! ― Le pidió un día durante su tercer año.

El pelirrojo lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

― ¿Qué estás diciendo?

― ¡Te estoy diciendo que sonrías! ¡No puedes salvar al mundo con una expresión de enfado!

― ¿Y quién lo dice?

― ¡Vamos, sólo hazlo una vez! Te llevaré a comer kuzumochi si lo haces.

Todoroki frunció los labios en esa ocasión. Hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero al final elevó sus comisuras con una clara incomodidad, antes de dejar expuestos sus dientes en una mueca que difícilmente podría considerarse una sonrisa. Se le daba fatal sonreír forzadamente, a pesar de que era _increíble_ cada vez que lo hacía de manera natural. Yagi estalló en risas.

― Oye, ya basta, Toshinori. Deja de burlarte de mí. ¿Por qué pides cosas que sabes de sobra que no puedo hacer?

― Es sólo que pienso que es _tierno_ que lo intentaras.

― ¡…! Que te quede claro que no voy a volver a hacerlo nunca.

Se limitó a sonreírle durante unos segundos, antes de acercarse a robarle un beso. El rostro de Enji se encendió, literalmente. Pero si decidió seguirle el juego por la promesa del kuzumochi o simplemente para cumplirle el capricho, eso fue algo que nunca supo.

* * *

 ** _Si además de las agradables personas que estuvieron leyendo mis borradores horribles y me hicieron creer que esta historia valía la pena, alguien más llegó hasta este punto, ¡gracias de nuevo! Pronto subiré el siguiente capítulo, espero. Si tienen algún comentario, de cualquier tipo, sería muy feliz de leer sus reviews... por otra parte, el título del fanfic (que cambió de una primera versión), es el título de una canción de Interpol. C:_**

 ** _Y nada, creo que es todo._**


	2. Chapter 2

II

Comenzaron a llamarlo _Human Hell_ durante su segundo año y sólo le dijo a una persona, su único amigo con toda seguridad, lo mucho que le disgustaba que se refieran a él de esa manera. Ante todos los demás, fingía que no le importaba. Dejar que sus compañeros y rivales notaran la irritación que le causaban sus bromas no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a hacer.

― Se escucha como alguna especie de castigo desagradable. Parece más el nombre de un villano ― Murmuró de mala gana.

― ¿Es así? Yo creo que se escucha bastante genial. Y te va bastante bien, ¿no? Las llamas que sacas son infernales.

― ¿Acaso escuchaste lo que dije, Yagi?

― ¡Era sin ofender, lo juro!

Terminó por ignorarlo. Más allá del asunto del apodo, había algo desagradable que lo agobiaba a todas horas, incluso cuando se sentaba a meditar en silencio en el dojo, antes o después de comenzar a entrenar. Primero lo negó para sí mismo, porque no había manera en la que pudiera aceptarlo. Luego, cuando empezó a reconciliarse con la idea, el espectro iracundo propio de su personalidad salió a flote, pues nada bueno podía resultar de todo aquello, así que se encontraba en un estado de irritación constante que se incrementaba con la palabrería de sus compañeros a pesar de que tenía sus raíces en un único factor: ese estúpido rubio le gustaba. Al menos eso fue lo que concluyó luego de darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

No lo entendía. ¿Qué había de bueno en tenerlo alrededor pululando como un insecto molesto o en sentirse obligado a salir con él y ayudarlo en sus prácticas y estudios teóricos? ¿Qué atractivo tenía esa sonrisa idiota que nunca desaparecía de su rostro? Era su antítesis; bastaba verlo un par de minutos para comprenderlo. Mientras que él siempre se encontraba al margen de la vida estudiantil, la cantidad de personas con las que Yagi Toshinori mantenía contacto era abrumadora. Desprendía carisma por todas partes y la gente parecía quedar prendada de él con facilidad. Aunado a esto, había tenido un par de enfrentamientos con villanos de bajo calibre y había ganado un festival deportivo, muy a su pesar. La popularidad que tenía se había disparado hasta el cielo.

Lo fastidiaba, pero no hacía nada para que se apartara en serio.

Eso no era todo. Desarrolló también un sentimiento de competitividad con el chico que no hacía sino motivarlo a avanzar con más ganas. Y es que en ese primer año la mejoría del contrario había sido increíble: de ser un muchacho considerablemente tonto que se limitaba a soltar golpes mientras gritaba _smash_ con algún nombre de población estadounidense precediéndolo, había pasado a ser un luchador decente que sabía aprovechar sus oportunidades y pensaba un poco más antes de actuar. Las capacidades con las que había llegado se estaban puliendo y comenzaban a soltar los primeros destellos de un diamante en bruto. La necesidad constante de demostrarse a sí mismo la fuerza que poseía y el nivel en el que se encontraba se había convertido en una atracción basada en enfrentarse al contrario una y otra vez.

Con estos parámetros, realmente no era tan difícil adivinar cómo esa revelación acerca de su despertar romántico se había convertido en un problema. Lo cierto era que sus experiencias en el amor eran nulas y, de haber sido posible, le hubiera gustado mantenerse de esa manera. Comenzar a sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando Yagi estaba demasiado cerca lo hacía sentir vulnerable y no había forma en la que pudiese estar cómodo con ello. Se esforzaba demasiado en mantenerse impenetrable como para permitir que un sujeto que lo había forzado a ser su amigo viniera y tirara todo abajo. Trataba de sobrellevarlo tan bien como podía. Por supuesto, que insistiera en pasar cada maldito minuto libre parloteando a su lado no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

― No me gusta ―. Insistió. Sabía que ese mote había venido no solamente a colación de su quirk, sino de su actitud complicada. Si Yagi era conocido por su carisma, él era conocido por ser arisco.

― ¿Has pensado en alguno, entonces? ¿Quieres que te dé alguna sugerencia? Podrías ser… _Inferno_ ―. Hizo un gesto con sus manos y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera hablando de una película de terror.

― ¿Se supone que eso debe ser mejor que _Human Hell?_

― Bueno, creo que en italiano se escucha mejor.

Y ahí estaba, una vez más, esa expresión un tanto boba de Yagi, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios y los ojos brillando con fuerza, sin preocuparse por nada. Bufó de mala gana sólo porque le molestaba sentir ganas de suspirar.

― Tengo uno en mente ―. Admitió.

― ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Venga, dime ya!

― … _Endeavor_.

Estuvo a punto de aventarle el vaso en la cara cuando el contrario volvió a reír, haciendo que algunas personas voltearan a verlos. Gruñó por lo bajo y desvió la mirada, incómodo.

― ¿Es muy pretencioso? ― Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente ―. ¿Es eso lo que te da risa, Yagi?

― ¡No, para nada! ¡Es que creo que realmente va contigo! Y aunque no entiendo por qué, siento que es como si la palabra te envolviera.

― ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

― Quiero decir que realmente te has estado esforzando, Todoroki. Ni siquiera pareces tener ganas de descansar cuando los demás lo hacen. ¡Siempre vas más allá! ¡Plus ultra! Es… es el nombre perfecto para ti, ¡debes usarlo! Saldremos en las noticias como _All Might and Endeavor_. Todo en inglés... ¡¿te das cuenta?! ¡Es todavía mejor!

El sentimiento que lo invadió en ese momento no podría haberlo descrito jamás como una totalidad. Sentía vergüenza, pero también sentía orgullo. Quería pararse e irse tanto como deseaba quedarse sentado escuchando la risa de Toshinori. Percibía con claridad el sitio en donde su rostro hormigueaba como si pudiera encenderse en cualquier momento.

La gente le había dicho que tenía un quirk formidable y él mismo se había encargado de mejorar tanto como le era posible, pero sus padres, por ejemplo, nunca habían reconocido su esfuerzo como tal. El grueso de las personas no era capaz de ver que detrás de toda esa fuerza existía un trabajo arduo y una disciplina rigurosa. Y de la nada estaba ahí ese rubio tonto, hablando de ellos como si fuese algo seguro, como si fueran iguales. Como si tuvieran oportunidad de llegar juntos al mundo de los héroes y mantenerse ahí, hombro con hombro.

Acostumbrado a la frialdad y a mantenerse reservado con cualquier tipo de emoción que no fuese propensa a la ira, esa sensación lo tomó con la guardia baja. Estuvo a punto de sonreír.

― ¿Entonces por qué te ríes? ― Preguntó, decidido a quedarse y esforzándose por mantener un semblante serio, aunque por dentro estuviera lleno de dicha.

― ¡Porque es muy sencillo, pero es genial! ¡Se escucha como un nombre fuerte, de alguien poderoso, como tú! ¡Yo no hubiera podido pensar en eso! ¡Vamos a ser un gran equipo! _All Endeavor_ ¡o algo así! ¡Realmente me gusta, Todoroki!

Siempre había pensado que los clichés románticos no eran más que eso, historias tontas acerca de lo que se sentía estar al lado de la persona a quien se quería, pero, al escucharlo, su corazón comenzó a bombear tan fuerte que su pecho empezó a doler. Sólo estaban hablando de su nombre de héroe y de fantasías que no estaban cimentadas sobre nada; castillos en el aire que podían deshacerse con un soplido, pero, en ese momento, sintió que podía alcanzarlos.

* * *

La juventud era un problema si se trataba de mantener los pies en la tierra. Las emociones de las personas se descontrolaban y la gente se volvía inestable; perdía la cabeza por las cosas más pequeñas. Para quien era fuerte, se traducía en vulnerabilidad, pues ninguna barrera era demasiado grande ni demasiado gruesa para resistir sin ningún daño. Todo lo que sucediera durante esas épocas tenía la capacidad de penetrar en la vida de alguien si el golpe era demasiado fuerte. Para quien seguía el camino de lo establecido significaba rebeldía, pues inspiraba a cuestionar todas las reglas y hacía creer al hombre que todo lo que necesitaba era creer en que los deseos tenían la capacidad de cumplirse.

Él lo había hecho.

Alguna vez sintió que podía sostener sus sueños con una mano, incluso si tenía que ir contra todo lo que consideraba incuestionable. Había estado dispuesto a luchar contra el mundo entero por lo que quería. Por esa persona _a quien_ quería.

Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, el tiempo le había hecho abrir los ojos para notar que la juventud sólo deja cicatrices y heridas difíciles de cerrar, que duelen cuando son demasiado grandes.

Bien era cierto que no había sido un padre ejemplar para ninguno de sus hijos, pero también lo era el hecho de que, en realidad, tanto su esposa como su familia siempre habían tenido un lugar secundario en su lista de prioridades, siempre en función de la única cosa alrededor de la que giraba su vida: la búsqueda constante de una manera de deshacerse de esa desesperación que no lo abandonaba nunca. No se había casado por amor y su mujer lo sabía de sobra. Dos de sus hijos, luego de que su madre terminara en un centro psiquiátrico, se habían marchado a casa de sus abuelos; Fuyumi continuaba ahí por decisión propia y Shoto… Shoto era su as bajo la manga. Era egoísta, estaba consciente de ello y, en un segundo plano, de lo descabellado de su plan; pero no estaba formando a un hijo. Estaba formando a un héroe.

Y un héroe debía saber que la vida era dura; que ante la adversidad no importa cómo se sienta, sino como actúa. De un héroe no importan las veces que se cae, sino las veces que se levanta. No importan sus heridas, sino sus victorias, a pesar de que los errores siempre son los más pesados. Por lo tanto, no importa todo el dolor que arrastre. Lo que importa es que sea capaz de llevarlo a cuestas. Desde que los héroes habían comenzado a ser _figuras que inspiran_ , habían perdido algo de su _humanidad_ en el camino. Esperaba que Shoto lo entendiera alguna vez.

Present Mic anunció el receso del festival deportivo; faltaba una hora para el siguiente evento, así que salió del estadio con dirección al servicio. Si su hijo dejara de ser terco, sería el alumno más brillante de su generación. Podría superarlo y consolidarse, a la larga, como el mejor héroe de todos. Estaba a media escalera cuando se detuvo.

― ¡Ahí estás! ―. La voz demasiado conocida de Yagi Toshinori sonó en sus oídos con fuerza. Se quedó congelado, con el gesto endurecido ―. ¿Por qué no tomamos un té juntos, Endeavor?

― All Might…―. Murmuró con amargura, sin tomarse la molestia de voltear a verlo.

― ¡Cuánto tiempo! Creo que la última vez que hablamos fue hace diez años, ¿cierto? Como te vi hace un momento, pensé en decirte "hola".

Ya sabía que el rubio era profesor en U.A., pero no entendía por qué, de entre todas las personas, era él quien había tenido la suerte (o desdicha) de encontrarse con él. Tampoco sabía por qué había traído a colación ese suceso de diez años atrás como si se tratara de cualquier cosa. Lo que había pasado entonces debía quedarse ahí, enterrado y olvidado para siempre, igual que el resto de su historia juntos.

En el fondo, sabía que Yagi no había cambiado tanto desde sus tiempos de Instituto. Seguía siendo denso y molesto, pero esas características que otrora consideraba cualidades, ahora sólo le causaban una sensación desagradable, como de querer voltearse y calcinarlo hasta que su pecho dejara de doler. Se contuvo aun cuando no quería hacerlo. Ahora eran adultos; esa clase de desplantes infantiles ya no pegaban con ellos. La idea de enfrentarlo cara a cara y dejarse expuesto ante él era algo que ya no quería ni pensaba hacer. No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces.

Aunque parecía que todo lo que podía esperar era que, tarde o temprano, el destino o cualquier cosa que rigiera el camino de los hombres los haría cruzarse de nuevo, de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho en el pasado: en los lugares más insospechados y en las situaciones más inesperadas.

* * *

Tal vez era debido a la hora o quizás al día de la semana, pero los pasillos estaban considerablemente vacíos. Algunas personas se movían de un lado para otro sin prestarle demasiada atención. Aunque nadie podría decir que era imposible reconocerlo en ropa de civil, las llamas y el traje siempre lo dotaban de su aura característica e inconfundible. No obstante, estaba bastante seguro de que, incluso yendo como héroe, pocas personas querrían acercarse a tomarse una foto con él. De hacerlo, probablemente las rechazaría. Prefería esa calma y ese silencio roto por sus pasos y las ruedas del carrito sobre el suelo. De vez en cuando, cuando se involucraba en esas actividades tan cotidianas, su mente tenía un pequeño descanso de ese agobio constante que constituía tratar de avanzar hacia adelante cuando todavía tenía un pie clavado en el pasado.

Se detuvo un momento en la sección de juguetes y bufó de mala gana al ver la cantidad tan descabellada de figuras de acción que había de All Might en comparación con las suyas o las de otros pros. El pasillo brillaba con los colores de su traje hasta el punto en que resultaba ofensivo verlo.

― ¿Estás pensando en comprar alguno, Enji?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que no había dejado de hacerse desde que lo había conocido: _¿por qué él?_ Como si una llama de una emoción incomprensible hubiera decidido abrasarlo, de pronto se vio envuelto en un estado que oscilaba entre la rabia y la nostalgia. Se giró sólo para encontrarse con Toshinori, alto y fornido, sin ese traje con el que salía en todos lados y que se replicaba innumerables veces al interior de las cajas que se apilaban en los estantes. Lo miró con hostilidad y dejó que su gesto se torciera a placer por puro reflejo. Pese a lo que se pudiera esperar, no coincidían demasiado en el trabajo. El _Símbolo de la Paz_ siempre estaba ocupado arreglando los asuntos más grandes. Salvando el mundo, por ejemplo.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ―. Escupió.

Antes de eso, la última vez que se habían encontrado y habían sostenido una conversación de más de dos líneas había sido casi veinte años antes, en un sitio mucho más privado y en circunstancias completamente distintas. Pero ahí estaba. Ahí estaban ambos, maduros y fuertes, en la cima de sus aspiraciones, con el rubio hablándole como si nada hubiera cambiado entre ambos, como si su vida no se hubiera enredado con la suya lo suficiente para no saber qué hacer con ella luego de su partida.

― Te reconocí mientras pasaba por el pasillo ―. Se limitó a responderle, con una sonrisa amplia ―. Pensé en que llevamos un tiempo sin hablar, así que vine a saludarte.

Siempre había sabido que Yagi Toshinori era así: despreocupado. Pero, ¿qué diablos sucedía con esa naturalidad, como si fueran viejos amigos? La furia en su interior hervía a fuego lento, sin ninguna prisa. ¿Es que había olvidado lo que había dicho, lo que había hecho? ¿Se le había borrado de la cabeza la forma en la que lo subestimó, en la que lo desechó luego de haber tomado posesión de él por un mero capricho?

― Realmente crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras con el mundo solamente porque te dedicas a salvarlo, ¿verdad? ―. Soltó entre dientes.

― ¿De qué estás hablando?

Lo peor de todo era que en serio parecía no entender a qué se refería.

― Ya puedes dejar de pretender que somos amigos, _All Might_. Ahora muévete, necesito terminar de hacer las malditas compras y tú me estorbas.

Si el rubio lo entendió en ese momento o no, nunca estuvo seguro. Todo lo que supo fue que de pronto le había cerrado el paso.

― Apártate ―. Gruñó.

― Enji ―. Dijo, esta vez con un tono grave en la voz que reconoció como el que utilizaba para hablar cuando estaba yendo en serio. Un espasmo doloroso bajó por su columna Era el mismo tono con el que lo había llamado tiempo atrás ―. Pienso que debemos hablar… ―. …y ésas habían sido las palabras que había utilizado _esa_ noche.

Pero esa vez no pasó saliva ni se limitó a mirarlo presintiendo la catástrofe. Ni siquiera hizo el amague de sujetarlo del brazo o de establecer contacto. Se quedó en su sitio, con sus ojos fijos en los contrarios, que brillaban con fuerza y firmeza. A diferencia de tantos años atrás, no parecía haber duda en su interior. El color azul tan característico de su mirada parecía ser una llama que brotaba en medio de esa negrura a su alrededor. Cuando habían estado en U.A., todavía se distinguía el blanco de la retina correctamente. Pero incluso así, era capaz de reconocerlos a la perfección. Había algo que no podía describir con certeza. ¿Arrepentimiento, tal vez? Miró a otra parte, solamente porque sentía que iba a ceder a sus estúpidas peticiones si continuaba observándolo.

― No tengo nada que decirte, sal de mi maldito camino.

― Enji, espera ―. Pidió.

― No.

― Quiero que hablemos.

― ¡¿Por qué no puedes olvidarte de eso?! ― Exclamó y su voz se elevó una octava. Cuando reparó en ello, apretó los dientes al interior de su boca.

― Tal vez me equivoco ―. Le respondió el rubio ―. Pero tú tampoco te has olvidado de eso.

Era esa actitud la que le molestaba, tan desconsiderada con todos, como si sus pensamientos fluyeran sin ningún freno, sin que se ocupara en pensar qué clase de efectos podría tener en las personas a su alrededor. Lo que era terrible era que había dado en el clavo y, expuesto de esa manera, era difícil fingir que estaba equivocado.

― ¿No crees que es tarde para disculparte? ―. Siseó ―. Es más, ¿crees que voy a dejar que te continúes burlando de mí permitiendo que lo hagas? Realmente debe haber algo mal contigo. Ahora muévete.

Dio un paso a la izquierda, bastante dispuesto a marcharse, pero la mano fuerte de su acompañante lo detuvo desde el antebrazo. Se la sacudió de un movimiento y se volteó con furia, sin intentar contener las lenguas de fuego que amenazaban con comenzar a quemar su ropa. Era nefasto. Todos esos años había intentado mantener una relativa calma a pesar de que muchas veces había querido venirse abajo; había estado trabajando para endurecerse tanto como le fuera posible de modo que, si algún día tenían que encontrarse de esa forma, nada dentro de sí se removiera, pero sólo un maldito toque hacía que todo se volviera un caos dentro de sí y aventara a la superficie el desastre que no había podido limpiar.

― ¿Por qué mierda continúas insistiendo, _Toshinori?_

El nombre solamente escapó de sus labios y no fue consciente de ello hasta que aquél sujeto parpadeó con cierto asombro. Maldijo entre dientes. Eso no estaba bien y lo sabía. Primero habían sido las llamas, luego esa nomenclatura. La coraza de hostilidad y furia amenazaba con romperse y todo lo que saldría de ello era un sentimiento visceral que llevaba guardado mucho tiempo, seguramente acompañado de violencia. Si no se marchaba o si no hacía algo, terminaría por generar un percance en el supermercado y lo que menos deseaba era que alguien pudiera vincularlo con el rubio de manera personal. Bastantes problemas le causaba sólo como héroe.

― Quiero hablar contigo, Enji ―. Repitió ―. Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de hacerlo desde la última vez y las ocasiones en las que hemos coincidido pareces evitarme.

― No mezclo mi vida de héroe con mi vida personal ―. Dijo secamente.

― Imaginé que dirías algo así, por eso pensé que esta era la ocasión perfecta ―. Juntó ambas manos e hizo una reverencia; típico de él ―. Por favor.

Se quedó quieto en su sitio, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía treinta y cinco años físicamente, pero su corazón prácticamente se había detenido a los dieciocho, cuando ese hombre enorme que tenía en frente no era ni la mitad de lo que era ahora. El sentido común le decía que tenía que irse, terminar las compras y volver a casa de una maldita vez. Sin embargo, sentía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad como ésa. Las respuestas a sus preguntas nunca las había obtenido y la incertidumbre se encargaba de carcomerlo a todas horas.

― No pienso hablar contigo en el supermercado ―. Resolvió.

* * *

La ventaja de los días hábiles era que los parques tenían menos concurrencia que los fines de semana. Al final se habían marchado del supermercado sin nada en las manos, con cierta prisa y a medias asfixiados por una tensión que exigía privacidad para liberarse, pero que parecía volverse amenazante si llegaba a rozar la intimidad. Necesitaban encontrarse solos, pero no aislados del resto del mundo. Aunque en silencio, echaron a andar, deseando que ningún ojo imprudente llegara a interceptar ese movimiento de huida. De haber sido otra la situación, probablemente se hubiera sentido como un paseo, pero así, ambos sumidos en pensamientos que conectaban en un mismo punto del pasado, alcanzaron el linde más apartado del parque con sus recovecos oscurecidos por las sombras de las copas de los árboles que se balanceaban con el viento. En medio del susurro de las hojas y acompañado por el sol mortecino y la luz de las primeras farolas, Enji se detuvo.

― No voy a ir más lejos ―. Soltó.

Medio segundo después, los pies de Toshinori también dejaron de avanzar. Estaban solos; no había nadie cerca y, seguramente, nadie aparecería. Cualquier cosa que sucediera ahí, cualquier palabra que saliera de sus labios, se quedaría en ese sitio para siempre. Yagi lo sabía y sentía que Todoroki estaba consciente también.

― Deberíamos sentarnos ―. Propuso.

― ¿Por qué querría sentarme contigo?

― No vine a pelear, Enji.

Su voz, aunque era más grave que cuando estaba en Instituto, todavía se mantenía calmada. A regañadientes, Todoroki se dirigió a la banca solitaria que estaba a un costado del camino y no tardó en ocupar sitio a su lado, apenas separados el uno del otro. Vista de fuera, era una escena casi cómica; como si en cualquier momento la banca pudiera ceder por el peso de los dos hombres que tenía que soportar encima. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Se mantuvo firme sin ninguna alteración.

Atrapados en la incomodidad, el silencio entre ambos comenzó a hacerse cada vez más grande.

― Si no tienes nada que decir, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

― ¡Oh, no, por favor espera! Sólo estoy intentando decidir por dónde debería comenzar.

El pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua. Yagi no sabía cómo dar pie a esa charla; había sido todo demasiado repentino. Se había imaginado en alguna ocasión hablando con Todoroki, explicando todo lo que no había tenido valor de expresar en el pasado, pero nunca se había detenido a pensar qué sucedería si llegaba a tener esa oportunidad. Simplemente actuó: lo vio en el pasillo del supermercado y antes de que pudiera procesarlo ya estaba detrás de él hablándole en automático, deseoso de volver a ver a ese chico al que, incluso luego de tantos años, no conseguía olvidar.

Pero poco quedaba de ese adolescente. Así como él había crecido, Enji también lo había hecho. De sus rasgos juveniles no había mucho, el vello facial ahora se presentaba de manera generosa y los músculos de su cuerpo ahora eran mucho más marcados, bastante imponentes y apenas un poco menos sólidos que los suyos. Sin embargo, tal vez era esa actitud tan arisca o ese reproche y molestia en sus ojos y en su rostro lo que le hacía sentir que el hombre que tenía al lado era el mismo chico con el que solía sentarse en la cafetería de la escuela. La idea lo hizo sonreír.

― ¿Por qué diablos te estás riendo?

― Realmente no has cambiado mucho.

No entendió qué tenía de malo esa frase, pero la reacción ajena fue bastante agitada. Lo vio tensarse cuando sus miradas se encontraron y casi sintió que estaba ofendido. Sus ojos azules parecieron enfriarse todavía más, como si desearan perforarlo.

― He cambiado más de lo que crees. No eres más que un idiota si creíste que me quedaría como estaba por siempre. La gente cambia, Yagi. Y estoy seguro de que lo sabes muy bien.

Preguntar por qué lo decía seguramente lo habría hecho enojar todavía más. Recordaba bien al contrario preguntando por qué lo estaba abandonando con una desesperación mal disfrazada en la voz y en la mirada; el agarre de su mano sobre su ropa como si con eso lograse detenerlo. Se veía a sí mismo intentando reprimir sus propios sentimientos, se sentía pasar saliva con un dolor enorme atravesando su pecho antes de que los golpes comenzaran y dieran paso a la liberación de todas sus frustraciones, de todos sus deseos, por una última vez a manera de despedida silenciosa. Vio a Enji apretar la mandíbula y recordó que solía hacer eso cuando sus emociones lo rebasaban y no sabía cómo seguir ocultándolas. Se ponía violento y áspero cuando sus sentimientos se salían de control, como si fuera una fiera encerrada.

― ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ―. Dijo, forzando una risa.

― ¿Podrías dejar de decir lo obvio?

― ¡Hubiera querido poder verte antes! Todavía tengo contacto con Tsukauchi, pero me dijo que ya no son más amigos. ¿Es verdad?

― ¿Y a ti qué más te da con quién me llevo y con quién no?

― ¿Por qué dejaron de…?

― No es tu asunto. ¿Vas a seguir con esto? Si quisiera escuchar tus estupideces, pondría alguna de tus entrevistas en la televisión.

Supuso que estaba esperando algo. ¿El qué? No tenía la menor idea. Pero trataba de sacar algo de esa conversación, porque de otra forma se hubiera puesto de pie al menor disgusto y se hubiera marchado, mas no pasaba de esas tentativas que no llevaba a cabo. Tratar de adivinar lo que quería el pelirrojo siempre le había costado lo suyo; hermético como era, resultaba más productivo sentarse a esperar que los villanos desaparecieran por sí solos a esperar claridad por parte del contrario. Si así era de joven, estaba seguro de que se había vuelto peor con la edad. Continuar haciendo el tonto no era una alternativa viable.

― No tuve opción ―. Se atrevió a decir luego de aclararse la garganta ―. Tuve que hacerlo.

Los puños ajenos se apretaron y las venas en sus brazos se marcaron inmediatamente por la tensión. Por supuesto, no era necesario que le aclarara por qué lo estaba diciendo.

― No es nada diferente a lo que dijiste entonces ―. Escupió ―. ¿Por qué mierda no dices la verdad? ¿Todavía crees que puedes subestimarme y pasar por encima de mí como se te dé la maldita gana?

El veneno que desprendía esa acusación lo tomó con la guardia baja. Había dicho algo similar en ese entonces también, pero había pensado que sólo lo había soltado en el albor del momento y que su mente se había aclarado con los años. No pudo no mostrar su sorpresa. ¿Cuánto rencor podía continuar viviendo en su interior?

― Nunca hice eso. ¿De verdad te hice sentir así?

Ahí estaba. Ésa era su cara de molestia. Su labio superior temblaba y podía sentir su ira creciendo al interior. Había sido una pregunta idiota, pero tenía que hacerla. Él nunca creyó verlo hacia abajo como héroe ni como persona. Había querido avanzar a su lado y llegar tan lejos como les fuera posible a ambos, pero las circunstancias no se lo permitieron. Era difícil pensarlo, pero, en esa situación, mantenerse con Todoroki habría sido un error; un obstáculo que lo distraería de su deber y que, por el contrario, los hubiera puesto en peligro a ambos. No se hubiera perdonado que algo le sucediera por su culpa.

― Deja de burlarte de una maldita vez ―. Murmuró ―. Lo tenías todo, ¿no es así? Lo _tienes_ todo. Pero nunca tuviste el valor para decirme que no era suficiente ―. Detrás de ese odio que profesaba su voz, Yagi sentía que una grieta comenzaba a extenderse. Si algo era peor que escucharlo gritando, eso era escucharlo hablar entre dientes, conteniendo su ira ―. ¿Te divertiste?

Cada palabra era como un escupitajo. Podía ser el _Símbolo de la Paz_ y poseer una fuerza extraordinaria, pero se sentía doblegado por cada frase que salía de su boca. Lo más difícil no era escucharlo, sino ver la expresión con la que lo decía, no tan distinta a la que recordaba. Eran gestos apenas notables, tensión en lugares específicos que había memorizado con el tiempo y que le decían que, al interior de aquél hombre, las heridas seguían sangrando. Si le preguntaban si todavía _amaba_ a Enji, no podía decirlo con certeza. Estaba ahí a medias por nostalgia, a medias porque sentía el peso de una responsabilidad que llevaba años evitando y que solía olvidar con su labor de héroe. Pero por más vidas que salvara, por más villanos a los que venciera, siempre quedaría en su mente que había sido incapaz de hacer algo por la persona a la alguna vez le había pertenecido su corazón. Prefería no hurgar demasiado en esos terrenos, pues sabía que se encontraban en un punto en el que, incluso si sus sentimientos permanecían intactos, no había forma de volver atrás. A pesar de que lo deseara, las cosas no eran diferentes para él. Despertar un sentimiento dormido no los conduciría a ninguna parte.

No podía con esa expresión. En donde todos podrían identificar una rabia sin precedentes, él veía reflejado su propio sentir. ¿Cómo podría poner eso en palabras?

― No sé por qué mierda acepté hablar contigo.

Enji se puso en pie y su cuerpo se movió solo. Fue casi como una reacción automática, como si intentase salvar a alguien que se encontraba en medio del peligro. La pregunta era si estaba tratando de salvarlo a él o si se trataba de salvar a sí mismo. ¿Las heridas de quién eran las que trataba de suturar? Sucedió lo inevitable. La memoria de su cuerpo pareció desempolvarse en un pestañeo. Por unos instantes volvió a sentirse consumido por las llamas inextinguibles del contrario, por esa calidez que reconocería en cualquier parte y en la que era capaz de perderse fácilmente. Supo, en preciso momento, que el mundo podría seguir girando ajeno a él. A ellos. Fue casi como si no hubieran pasado los años, como si buscara una vez más el fuego purificador de todos sus pesares. Fue un movimiento rápido que le bastó para detenerlo y sujetarlo con fuerza contra su propio pecho y algo, muy dentro de sí, le hizo notar lo diferente que se sentían sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Aunque sus labios continuaban siendo los mismos.

* * *

Apenas fue un segundo, pero sintió que todas sus defensas se venían abajo con un estrépito que hizo eco en lo más profundo de sus cimientos. El fuego de la ira, de la incertidumbre, del dolor… todo se desvaneció por apenas un instante. Como una extensión del otro, sintió el impulso de tomarlo por el cuello. Sus ojos se cerraron por reflejo y su boca, acostumbrada a la contraria, decidió ceder.

Al interior de su pecho, su corazón de dieciocho años volvió a latir.

* * *

All Might se quedó parado arriba de las escaleras mientras el ruido de la gente dejando el estadio para dirigirse a buscar comida se escuchaba a lo lejos. La voz de Present Mic haciendo comentarios le llegaba con claridad a los oídos. Enji ni siquiera se volteó para regresarle el "hola" que tanto había insistido en darle.

― ¿En serio? Bueno, como ya lo dijiste, me voy ―. Bajó un par de escalones más ―. Hasta me invitó a tomar té, debes estar jugando ―. Murmuró para sí mismo ―. Voy al baño, así que vete de aquí ―. Gruñó. No podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en conversaciones estériles.

Por supuesto, no contaba con que All Might descendiera en un segundo con uno de esos estúpidos giros que solía dar en el aire y le cerrara el paso en el descanso, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se detuvo de mala gana.

― ¡Oh, no seas tan frío! ―. Qué pésima broma ―. En ese momento, el joven Shoto uso sólo la mitad de su poder y aun así consiguió enormes resultados. Tengo la seguridad de que fue gracias a su educación.

Su gesto, de por sí torcido con molestia, pareció acentuarse más y las llamas que envolvían su rostro y pecho se hicieron más grandes.

* * *

Fue tan rápido que no estuvo seguro de haberlo visto de verdad, pero, cuando se separaron, esa mirada azul le dejó entrever una vulnerabilidad contrastante con el cuerpo que la contenía y su pecho experimentó una punzada dolorosa. La idea de besarlo nuevamente no se había terminado de formular en su cabeza cuando un puñetazo y una ráfaga de fuego lo hicieron apartarse. La visión se había ido y en su lugar quedaba la expresión de la furia. Lo vio pasarse la mano por los labios y lo escuchó gruñir un par de maldiciones.

― ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACER ESO DE NUEVO! ¿ENTENDISTE? ―. Sentenció, pero debajo de esos gritos podía sentir su inquietud. Después de todo, había regresado el beso.

― Enji, yo…

― ¡BASTA! ―. Espetó con fuerza ―. ¡Deja de llamarme por mi maldito nombre, _All Might! ―._ Lo observó inhalar de manera agitada; en sus ojos se mezclaba el odio y la desesperación ―. ¡Lo que sea hubo entre nosotros se acabó hace mucho tiempo!

* * *

No entendía por qué el pelirrojo estaba poniendo esa cara. Su hijo era un chico formidable, quizás con dificultades para hacer amigos, pero muy fuerte. Pensó que Enji debería de estar orgulloso de él.

― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ― Preguntó, cada vez con más fastidio.

― Es verdad… ―. Recordó ―. quiero que me enseñes cómo criar un sucesor.

Hubo un segundo de silencio, en el que Endeavor pareció expresar algo así como incredulidad antes de volver a su semblante de siempre.

― ¿Crees que te voy a decir? Esa actitud directa y brusca todavía hoy me irrita ―. Soltó, pasando a un lado y avanzando un par de pasos.

― Ah, lo siento…

Entonces volvió a detenerse.

― Sólo quería que supieras una cosa. Aquél chico, tarde o temprano, será un héroe que te superará ―. Dijo, el tono de su voz no dejaba espacio para la duda ―. Ha sido creado para ese propósito.

― ¿De qué estás hablando? ― Cuestionó, tratando de aclararse un poco.

Cuando el contrario volvió la vista, sus ojos brillaron con una excitación extraña, como si al interior de los mismos convergieran el orgullo y una determinación insana. Lo que tenía en los labios no era ni de cerca una sonrisa, pero no podría llamarle de ninguna otra forma.

― Aún está en su fase rebelde e idiota, pero cuando pase, ¡él definitivamente va a superarte!

Todavía sin entender exactamente de qué estaba hablando, Enji se marchó por las escaleras, dejándolo solo y confundido en medio de las mismas. Soltó un suspiro, porque al parecer aquella no había sido la forma correcta de acercarse. Eso sí, la espalda de Todoroki alejándose le recordó la tarde en el parque que él mismo había sacado a colación de manera bastante impertinente. Igual que diez años antes, no se movió hasta que lo perdió de vista.

* * *

Aceptar ir con él había sido una estupidez. Volvió a casa con las manos vacías en todos los sentidos. No había hecho las compras y no había obtenido ninguna respuesta. Todo lo que había hecho había sido permitirle una vez más que jugara con él. Pero eso se acabaría pronto.

Fuyumi bajó la vista cuando lo vio.

En la sala de estar, su esposa mantenía abrazado al menor de sus hijos y en la televisión pasaban una entrevista a All Might que Shoto observaba animadamente.

Ya tenía cinco años. Era hora de que comenzara a entender cómo funcionaba el mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ah, vaya. Ha pasado un tiempo. Traté de editar el capítulo rápido, pero justo terminaron mis vacaciones y tuve que volver a la universidad y uf... se hizo todo un desastre... ¡Pero ya está! Por fin. (?) Aunque mi idea principal era subir capítulo cada tres días, ya vi que no podré. Pero daré lo mejor de mí para subir cada semana._

 _Gracias también por los comentarios, en serio. Saber que alguien lee el fanfic me motiva bastante a continuarlo. Les agradezco que lo sigan. ¡Espero que les guste!_

* * *

III

Antes de ser el segundo héroe más poderoso de Japón o de tener el récord de casos resueltos; de ser un mal padre o de romper lazos personales con All Might y Tsukuchi Naomasa, había sido un joven aprendiendo acerca del alcance de su poder mientras lidiaba con la terrible experiencia del primer amor y el descubrimiento de cierta tendencia homosexual desconocida hasta el momento. Entre una y otra cosa, la situación se había convertido en algo que, llamaría tiempo después, _un grave error_.

Con sus padres no hablaba acerca de lo que le sucedía. Era imposible hacerlo y, aunque hubiera sido distinto, tampoco hubiera cambiado su decisión. Incluso cuando los héroes estaban instaurados en la sociedad, su familia seguía perteneciendo a un régimen tradicional en el que las muestras de afecto de cualquier tipo eran algo impensable. Su padre, hombre de negocios, era una persona demasiado severa y poco expresiva; su madre, apenas si constituía una figura de respeto, cuyas tareas propias de una progenitora habían sido relegadas a personalidades desconocidas como su nodriza, o bien de nula importancia como los tutores y cuidadores que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. En alguna ocasión, Toshinori le había mencionado que se veía como una persona solitaria y le había soltado un sinfín de preguntas acerca de cómo se sentía no tener alguien con quien compartir felicidades y tristezas o a quién recurrir cuando las cosas iban mal.

Lo cierto era que, hasta ese entonces, nunca se había puesto a reparar en su situación.

Suponía que así funcionaban las cosas. Si uno está en medio de la oscuridad sin conocer nada más que las sombras, el primer encuentro con la luz es demasiado fuerte. Yagi era su luz. Y mientras más tiempo pasaba con él, más se daba cuenta de que el mundo era diferente a como lo había imaginado. Afuera de esas barreras en las que había vivido había todo un universo, uno donde la gente tenía corazón y sentimientos y estaba permitido equivocarse; uno donde era posible _amar_ a alguien y ser _amado_ de regreso.

Acostumbrado a asistir a colegios donde lo único que parecía importante eran las conexiones, la fuerza y la inteligencia, nunca había hecho un lazo lo suficientemente cercano con nadie. Tal vez por eso nunca antes se había enamorado.

― ¿Y quién es? ― Preguntó su padre, sentado del otro lado de la habitación.

― Se llama Toshinori Yagi. Viene a practicar al dojo algunas veces ―. Mencionó, con la cabeza baja.

No necesitó levantar el rostro. Escuchó a la perfección el suspiro del hombre y pudo imaginar las pequeñas llamas que bailaban entre sus dedos cuando algo no le parecía. Estaba ofendido, sin lugar a dudas. Y sabía que había razones para que lo estuviera.

― Es una falta de respeto que no lo hayas presentado adecuadamente. Me sorprende que hayas tenido no sólo el atrevimiento, sino el descaro y el ingenio para mantener oculta la situación ―. Seguramente hablaría con los criados y más de uno se metería en problemas, pensó ―. ¿Por qué no he escuchado nada de su familia?

― Lo siento mucho, padre ―. Se disculpó ―. No es de ninguna familia de renombre.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

― ¿Eso quiere decir que estás haciendo amistades banales?

― ¡No! ―. Exclamó. Volvió a bajar la vista cuando se dio cuenta de que había levantado la voz y el rostro. Trató de serenarse e inhaló con fuerza antes de continuar hablando ―. Es un gran aspirante a héroe. Ganó el festival deportivo del año pasado y ha hecho un buen trabajo en sus prácticas. Considero que podría ser conveniente tenerlo en la mira a futuro. ―. No estaba diciendo mentiras, aunque tampoco pensaba confesar la totalidad de sus intereses.

La pausa comenzó a extenderse, segundo tras segundo. Los ojos encendidos de su progenitor pesaban sobre él y no había valor suficiente en la Tierra como para hacerlo levantar la mirada. No sólo por el hecho de las visitas, sino por ese sentimiento indecente que albergaba en su pecho y que se sentía incorrecto en presencia de aquél hombre.

― Espero que no te estés equivocando, Enji ―. Dijo, con esa voz desprovista de sentimiento, grave y pausada ―. Has demostrado tener un buen juicio en casi todas tus decisiones hasta el día de hoy, pero decidiste decantarte por un camino diferente al mío. Ya que juraste que ibas a hacer que funcionara ese capricho tuyo de ser un héroe, no lo eches a perder.

― No lo haré, padre ―. Aseguró.

― Tráelo a cenar el sábado. Quiero saber qué clase de persona es la que ha llamado tu atención y ha estado frecuentando mi casa sin mi consentimiento.

Se tragó un suspiro de agobio.

― Entendido.

― Puedes retirarte.

Hizo una inclinación más, se puso de pie, caminó hasta la puerta y esperó a que la criada la abriera antes de salir. Anduvo en silencio hasta la pasarela del jardín y ahí dejó escapar un jadeo de frustración. Nada estaba bien. Quiso maldecir al responsable, pero en el fondo sabía que era su culpa por completo. Él había permitido que Yagi se le acercara demasiado; él le había abierto las puertas de su casa; él había roto las reglas y había roto su muro de contención. Él, y nadie más que él, estaba avanzando por ese camino nuevo, atrayente y desconocido y se negaba a dar marcha atrás. Si su padre supiera lo que hacía, si se enterara de que estaba enamorado de un hombre que, aparte de todo, no era nadie, seguramente se mostraría muy decepcionado.

Esperaba que las cosas pudieran ser distintas algún día.

* * *

Sus ojos parecieron soltar destellos de emoción. Una sonrisa demasiado grande le surcó los labios. Los suyos sólo se fruncieron. Había optado por lo más pragmático y le había soltado un: " _Mi padre quiere que vayas a cenar el sábado a casa",_ sumido en un murmullo molesto mientras caminaban a la salida. Había sido difícil encontrar la manera, puesto que era algo que no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto.

― No es necesario que vayas. Diré que tenías algo qué hacer.

Podía lidiar con la decepción de su padre si Toshinori faltaba al compromiso, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo si lo conocía. No veía manera en que ese encuentro fuera a salir bien.

― ¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que iré! ―. Exclamó, con más felicidad de la que él hubiera esperado ― ¡No podría perder la oportunidad de conocer a tu familia!

― Son gente severa, Yagi ―. Advirtió.

― ¿Más que tú? ¡No hay ningún problema! ¡Todo estará bien!

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Cómo diablos puedes saberlo?

― ¡Es fácil, Todoroki! ¡Porque yo estaré ahí!

Lo miró durante unos segundos. La abrumadora seguridad que desprendía era inquietante.

― No puedes ser tan ingenuo todo el tiempo… ―Murmuró, sintiendo que había cavado su propia tumba.

Pero ajeno a sus preocupaciones, Yagi se echó a reír y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda. Cerró los ojos con pesar y maldijo en voz baja, esperando que esas palabras que había comenzado a repetir el rubio de un tiempo para entonces, le dieran algo de sosiego.

* * *

La cena fue mil veces mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, pero eso no evitaba la angustia que lo carcomía por dentro. De su predecesor había heredado muchas de sus facciones, así que era complicado saber a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba pasando por su mente. La actitud despreocupada de Yagi y sus respuestas honestas lo tensaban en todo momento, así como las estrepitosas carcajadas que dejaba salir en momentos inadecuados o cuando se tocaba un tema serio que no parecía entender. Él, por su parte, nunca habría tenido el atrevimiento de soltar una broma en la mesa y mucho menos interrumpir a su progenitor antes de que terminase de hablar. Pero ahí estaba el rubio, actuando igual que siempre, sin respetar la mayoría de los modales tradicionales, sentado como si estuviera en una casa de té y tan relajado como cualquier otro día.

― ¿A qué se debe tu interés por los Estados Unidos, Yagi-kun? ― Preguntó su padre luego de un rato de charla. Enji había olvidado mencionarle al chico que su familia tenía una inclinación nacionalista bastante marcada.

― ¡Mi mamá es americana! ― Soltó, lleno de orgullo ―. Pero más allá de eso, pienso que los Estados Unidos son el símbolo de la libertad; han forjado el sueño americano de modo que cualquiera puede ser lo que quiera ser. La gente tiene esperanza en el futuro y en sus aspiraciones sin importar quiénes sean o de dónde vengan… ¡Y no es que esté menospreciando a Japón! ¡En absoluto, amo Japón! Sólo pienso que, como héroe, me gustaría rescatar ese espíritu. ¡Quisiera ser un símbolo que represente todo eso! ¡El _Símbolo de la Paz_! ¡Así la gente va a poder estar segura!

Por puros modales, Enji no se palmeó el rostro, pero apretó los dientes y puso toda su voluntad en mantener su gesto impasible. No era como si su respuesta tuviera algo de malo, pero sonaba tan ideal, tan ingenua, que no sabía si estaba _bien._ Su padre levantó una ceja. ¿Era reproche? ¿Era molestia? ¿Estaba ofendido?

― ¿No crees que es una meta muy grande, Yagi-kun?

Toshinori sonrió con toda la confianza del mundo.

― ¡En absoluto, Todoroki-san! ¡Yo también tengo esperanza en el futuro y mucha confianza en mi quirk! ― Levantó un puño y lo apretó en el aire ―. ¡El primer paso para cumplir un sueño es creer que puedes lograrlo! ¡Y yo no _creo_ , yo _sé_ que puedo hacerlo, así que es lo que haré! ¡No importa qué tenga que hacer, ni qué tenga que sacrificar ni a quién me deba enfrentar, voy a poner una sonrisa en el rostro de las personas!

Ninguno dijo nada. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo hasta su madre, callada e inexpresiva, abría los ojos con sorpresa. Los labios de su padre, por un momento, parecieron curvarse en una de esas pocas sonrisas que se permitía esbozar de vez en cuando. Ese pequeño discurso, por una u otra razón, se había llevado el aliento de los Todoroki. Nadie hubiera dudado de las palabras del rubio y el pelirrojo sintió, en ese instante, una punzada de envidia y orgullo por Toshinori.

― Creo que Enji podría aprender de ti lo que es tener una verdadera ambición ―. Dijo el hombre finalmente ―. Cuida de él a partir de ahora.

* * *

Entre conversaciones y comida, la luna terminó bastante alta. Como sus casas no estaban en la misma zona, el padre de Todoroki, quien parecía extrañamente complacido, insistió en que se quedase esa noche. Se levantaron de la mesa y la criada les preparó el baño. Con la amplitud de la residencia, no era necesario que ocuparan el principal, reservado para los señores, sino el correspondiente al segundo complejo, cerca de la habitación de Enji en la construcción aledaña del dojo, cruzando el segundo jardín.

― ¡Estaba realmente nervioso! ¡Tu padre impone mucho! ― Exclamó Yagi.

Todoroki no sabía de qué estaba hablando. A él le parecía que estaba demasiado relajado, casi como si no le tomara importancia a la figura de su padre. Su corazón había estado a punto de detenerse al menos diez veces a lo largo de la reunión. Ahora, sin tanta tensión, y una vez que su sorpresa hubo desaparecido, se sentía ligeramente irritado.

― Deja de jugar, ni siquiera parecías preocupado ―. Se quejó. Procedió a descalzarse y se desató la toalla que llevaba en las caderas; luego la dejó en el sitio correspondiente, antes de sentarse en el banquillo y comenzar a tallarse el cabello.

― No había forma en la que pudiera dejar que tu padre lo supiera ―. Mencionó el contrario, mientras tomaba sitio a su lado ―. Sé que era importante para ti, así que vine a salvarte. Siempre debes salvar a la gente con una sonrisa en los labios.

― ¡¿Hah?! ¿Qué es esa mierda? Por supuesto que no me salvaste, idiota ―. Gruñó. Aunque una parte de sí sentía que sí lo había hecho.

Voltear a verlo no fue la mejor idea que pudo tener si deseaba mantenerse tranquilo. Lo había visto desnudo en las duchas, igual que a todos sus compañeros, pero tanta presión le había hecho olvidar esa atracción inevitable que Yagi ejercía sobre él. De pronto estaba frente a su cuerpo expuesto, sin ninguna restricción, completamente húmedo. Los músculos que se adivinaban por debajo de la ropa parecían más imponentes sin nada que los cubriera; el movimiento de cada inhalación resultaba tremendamente obvio y la forma en la que el agua se iba deslizando sobre su piel comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Y es que, si alguna vez había dudado acerca de si le gustaba o no Toshinori de forma física, acababa de descubrir que sí, lo hacía. Demasiado. La adolescencia también le había dado esa clase de impulsos.

― ¿Te asombran mis músculos Todoroki?

No sabía si se estaba burlando o no, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente y, a modo de contener su vergüenza, se limitó a gruñir de mala gana mientras se enjuagaba.

― ¡Los tuyos no están nada mal! ―. Insistió―. Aunque tendrás que esforzarte más para poder alcanzarme.

Incapaz de soportarlo más, se puso de pie bruscamente y se dirigió a la bañera.

― Cállate. Que seas un fenómeno no significa que todos los demás deban de serlo ―. Protestó, entrando en el agua y sentándose de espaldas a donde se encontraba el rubio. Cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de relajarse y de sacar de su mente esas impresiones _extrañas_ que lo habían invadido repentinamente. El deseo sexual, si en algún momento lo había profesado, no había sido por nadie como Toshinori y nunca lo había golpeado con tanta fuerza como para sentirse avergonzado de sí mismo. Todo eso lo tomaba con la guardia baja. La idea de pasar los siguientes minutos al lado del contrario lo agitaba. Cuando terminaran de tomar el baño, dormirían en futones contiguos. _Pasarían la noche juntos_. La consciencia repentina de su situación lo estaba matando.

Escuchó los pasos de Yagi acercándose y trató de no tensarse. Reparó en el movimiento del agua cuando comenzó a entrar, pero se negó a abrir los ojos mientras el silencio se hacía más largo, hasta que, por fin, la voz de Toshinori, algo más relajada, hizo su aparición.

― La expresión que tienes cuando cierras los ojos es curiosa.

― ¿Eh? ―. Separó los párpados y lo primero que vio fue a Toshinori de pie, observándolo con interés y sin ninguna clase de pudor. Eso, sumado a lo que acababa de decirle, lo descolocó―. ¿Te importaría tener un poco de vergüenza? ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Deja de decir esa clase de tonterías, ¿quieres?

― No. Pienso que es… interesante. Me gusta.

Enji quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué. Tratar de mantener la compostura era cada vez más difícil. Todo lo que hacía o decía el chico era como un golpe directo que removía todo su interior. Si continuaba, tarde o temprano terminaría por doblegarse y estaba seguro de que eso no sería nada bueno. No sabía cuáles eran los gustos de Toshinori, pero no parecía la clase de persona que podría sentirse atraída por un cuerpo musculoso y varonil como el suyo. Gruñó de nuevo, irritado consigo mismo y con el rubio. Al menos Toshinori decidió que había sido suficiente y se sentó a su lado. Él se limitó a bufar mientras perforaba la pared con la vista.

― Eres un idiota, Yagi ―. Murmuró ―. Si no fuera tan tarde, ya serías ceniza…

― ¿Supongo que debo agradecer que tu sentido de la responsabilidad sea más grande que tus ganas de calcinarme?

― Sólo cállate, ¿de acuerdo?

― Lo siento.

A pesar de eso, Yagi Toshinori continuó riendo un rato más.

* * *

La distancia entre los futones no era más de 20 centímetros a pesar de la amplitud de la habitación. Aunque había estado antes en el dojo, era la primera vez que veía el resto de la casa de Todoroki, incluyendo su habitación. Una de las puertas corredizas daba al jardín, la otra, al interior de la casa. Todo se veía demasiado ordenado. Era casi como si la expresión del rostro de Enji fuera un reflejo de su cuarto o viceversa. Sabía que lo necesario para entrenar estaba en el dojo, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse dónde estaba el resto de cosas que _debería_ tener, como revistas o algo para divertirse. En la mesita baja que estaba en uno de los extremos había algunos libros, el tintero de caligrafía y los rollos de papel perfectamente acomodados; en la pared había un armario empotrado. No veía nada fuera de su sitio.

Mentiría al decir que no tenía curiosidad, porque el asunto era que, ajeno a lo que el pelirrojo sentía por él, en algún punto también había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos hacia el chico. Tal vez era muy arisco y era fácil hacerlo enojar, pero tenía algo que lo atraía; quizás era su determinación y su fuerza, quizás esos atisbos de sensibilidad que expresaba muy de vez en cuando, quizás la manera en la que sonreía, quizás la expresión que tenía cuando peleaba… no lo sabía con certeza, pero lo que era un hecho era que se había enamorado. Por supuesto, no había dicho ni media palabra de esto a Gran Torino o a Nana. Ni siquiera a Tsukauchi. De hacerlo, seguramente le hubiera llovido un sermón acerca de su responsabilidad y el compromiso. Todavía podía dar vuelta e ignorar eso que Enji despertaba en él, pero lo cierto era que no quería evitarlo; no había forma en la que pudiera parar esa sensación tan violenta que lo empujaba a acercarse a Todoroki una y otra vez, a buscar excusas para pasar tiempo a su lado. Tampoco había manera en la que pudiera dejar de observar su cuerpo desnudo o la manera en la que sus manos limpiaban su cuerpo, o su expresión calmada mientras estaba en la bañera, _casi_ como si esperase un beso. Ahora, tener que dormir a menos de 20 centímetros era una especie de tortura que estaba ansioso por llevar a cabo.

Se ajustó la yukata mientras miraba la habitación. Afuera era noche cerrada y un aire ligeramente frío se colaba al interior por la pequeña abertura que Todoroki había dejado en la puerta.

― No hay gran cosa para mirar, Yagi. Vamos a dormir ya ―. Dijo con una prisa que no llegó a entender.

― Está bien.

En esa situación no tenía mucho qué decir. Nunca habían estado tan solos como en esa noche. Incluso cuando peleaban juntos en los entrenamientos o iban a resolver delitos menores, ésta era otra clase de intimidad. Con lo grande y solitaria que parecía la residencia, no estaba seguro de que alguien pudiera escuchar sus conversaciones. Además, debido a la hora, seguramente se habría dormido todo el mundo. Estaba excesivamente consciente de la presencia de Todoroki y eso lo afectaba más de lo que quería admitir. Ni siquiera se le ocurría cómo empezar una conversación.

― Voy a apagar la luz ―. Mencionó el contrario.

― ¡Ah, sí, adelante! ― Contestó por reflejo.

Se metió en el futón y se acomodó sobre su costado; pronto se encontró en la penumbra, no demasiado profunda por la luz de la luna que atravesaba el delgado papel de la puerta que daba al jardín

― Buenas noches ―. Susurró Enji, dándole la espalda.

― Buenas noches ―. Respondió.

No tenía sueño. Podía ver la espalda del contrario, su cabello corto y rojo resaltando sobre la tela pálida del futón, su nuca desnuda que la yukata no alcanzaba a cubrir, el lóbulo de su oreja, la forma de sus hombros… Aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie, muchas veces se había preguntado cómo sería tener ese cuerpo, ligeramente más delgado que el suyo, entre sus brazos. Su mente adolescente se había hecho mil y un escenarios al lado de Todoroki por los que a veces se sentía culpable. El poco contacto físico que tenían cuando entrenaban o las visiones cortas de su piel expuesta, o el sonido de su voz cuando jadeaba agotado, o sus labios separados cuando buscaba aire, o la manera en la que lo llamaba cuando lo _necesitaba_ … todo eso sumaba a su imaginación incontrolable que cada vez exigía ir un poco más allá. Pasó saliva y dejó que los minutos siguieran avanzando, perdiéndose en fantasías que tenían mucho de indecente. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera a pesar de las mantas y la idea cruzó por su cabeza.

Era algo estúpido, sin lugar a dudas y podía salir bastante mal, tomando en cuenta de quién se trataba, pero una parte de sí deseaba intentarlo, arriesgarse y dar un gran paso para ver si ésa era la dirección correcta. De no serlo, probablemente Enji se enojaría y dejaría de hablarle, pero si fuese lo contrario, podría ir con más seguridad por el mismo camino. No necesitaba que el pelirrojo le saltara encima y le declarara su amor o su deseo; para un primer contacto, que no lo rechazara ya contaría como una gran victoria. Con un montón de pensamientos en la cabeza, se dijo a sí mismo que los héroes son aquellos que se arriesgan aunque tengan pocas probabilidades de éxito. Estaba descontextualizando todo, por supuesto, pero le dio el valor suficiente para que llevara a cabo su empresa.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que la luz se había apagado, pero calculó que serían unos quince minutos. Con todo el silencio del mundo, y esperando que Enji no fuese a despertarse, salió del futón. No se puso de pie, porque la distancia era muy corta, así que sólo se removió un poco hasta que alcanzó la manta del contrario. Su corazón latía con fuerza excesiva y sentía que las manos le sudaban. ¿Qué diablos estaba a punto de hacer? Se preguntó, pero en un arranque de valentía y antes de que la razón le llegara a la cabeza, levantó el borde del futón y se coló al interior. _Casi_ se arrepintió en ese mismo instante.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

La voz de Todoroki, aunque baja, no sonaba como la de alguien que se hubiera despertado repentinamente. Seguramente ni siquiera había comenzado a conciliar el sueño. Por un segundo, sintió que toda la sangre se le iba del cuerpo y se quedó realmente helado.

― Tenía frío ―. Se excusó inmediatamente, diciendo lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

No podía ver la expresión del pelirrojo, pero que hiciera una pausa tan prolongada a pesar de la situación lo dejó pensando. Su mente iba demasiado rápido; no quería asumir cosas, pero, de haber querido, Enji lo habría apartado. Tenía reflejos demasiado buenos como para que aquello fuera una simple coincidencia.

― Para eso existe la calefacción… ―. Susurró. En su voz no se atisbaba ningún rastro de enojo. Era más como… un tono neutro. ¿Duda, quizás?

No estaba seguro de qué debería decir, así que se quedó en silencio. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: bien era cierto que nunca había tocado demasiado al pelirrojo, pero ya fuera por su quirk o por cualquier otra cosa, siempre le había parecido que era más cálido que los demás, como si sus llamas nunca se apagaran al interior de su cuerpo. Ahí, metido en su futón, por fin podía comprobarlo y ese descubrimiento sólo hizo que su corazón acelerara todavía más su marcha. ¿Podría sentirlo el contrario contra su espalda? Qué vergüenza. De todos modos, había llegado demasiado lejos y no estaba calcinado todavía. Hasta que Todoroki no lo apartara, decidió que no iba a moverse. Por el contrario, halló la voluntad necesaria para pasarle un brazo sobre el torso, a lo que lo sintió tensarse inmediatamente.

― No… ―. Murmuró, acercando la nariz a su cabello y deslizándola hasta alcanzar su oreja. ¿Se estaba pasando? ¿Todoroki se enojaría? No sabía qué esperar. El pelirrojo seguía sin contestarle, aunque percibía también cierta agitación cada vez que inhalaba―. …me gusta tu temperatura ―. Agregó en tono bajo, listo para salir corriendo a la primera de cambio.

No hubo mayor resistencia, así que se acercó a él tanto como podía, sintiendo la forma de su espalda contra el pecho, la curvatura de la misma, esa parte baja que le resultaba tan inquietante. La mano en su torso se apretó contra el abdomen, palpando por encima de la tela la firmeza de sus músculos. Quería acariciarlo, así que lo hizo. Movió su mano sobre la yukata, frotando pausadamente y apretando de vez en cuando. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía no imaginar cómo se sentiría esa misma zona, desde las costillas hasta su vientre bajo, desnuda contra su mano; o esos pocos centímetros que lo separaban de su entrepierna. No logró contener un suspiro de gusto, ni la excitación creciente que comenzaba a sentir. Estaban demasiado cerca y todo su ser gritaba por seguir adelante. Tuvo que decirse que no pensaba hacer nada más sin previo consentimiento del contrario para calmar sus ansias.

Y aunque no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba sucediendo con el contrario, su cuerpo aumentó la tensión y soltó un par de sonidos que no eran propiamente de molestia. No lo pateó fuera ni lo insultó, así que se apretó un poco más contra él, tentando a la suerte. Luego, sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué, sintió que la temperatura del cuerpo del pelirrojo aumentó un par de grados más, haciendo del futón un lugar tan agradable que no tardó mucho tiempo en dormirse.

* * *

De ese _pequeño incidente_ no hablaron hasta mucho tiempo después. Cuando Yagi abrió los ojos en la mañana próxima, el lugar en el que Todoroki debería haber estado se encontraba vacío, aunque el chico en cuestión estaba sentado en la mesa al otro extremo de la habitación, leyendo un libro con la misma expresión de siempre. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el pelirrojo volteó.

― Duermes demasiado ―. Le espetó.

― ¿Lo siento?

Bostezó ampliamente y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. El futón que le correspondía ya estaba doblado y la puerta que daba al jardín estaba abierta. La luz matutina bañaba el interior. Los rayos del sol le permitían ver con claridad el rostro ajeno y el color rojo de sus mechones brillando con fuerza. Recordar cómo se había sentido abrazarlo durante la noche le dibujó una sonrisa bastante torpe en el rostro. Su satisfacción era tan grande que sentía ganas de acercarse de nuevo y apretarlo contra su cuerpo.

― Deja de hacer eso ―. Lo escuchó decir.

― ¿Hacer qué?

― Sonreír como si fueras idiota. No sé qué esté pasando por tu cabeza, Yagi, pero apresúrate a levantarte. No puedes quedarte ahí todo el día.

― Podría si tú me dejaras ―. Dijo, aunque estaba jugando.

La mirada que recibió no era severa; se veía indecisa e inquieta, como si quisiera preguntar algo que no externó. Él tampoco insistió para que le dijera.

― Eso no va a pasar ―. Murmuró.

La seriedad con la que lo dijo lo descolocó un poco.

* * *

Se reunió con Tsukauchi unos días después. Entre la escuela y el entrenamiento extra que recibía de parte de Nana yGran Torino, que era una tortura constante, apenas si tenía tiempo para ver a su amigo. Afortunadamente éste parecía entenderlo a la perfección, por lo que no parecía estar molesto en lo absoluto

― Ayer vi a Todoroki en el centro comercial ―. Soltó Naomasa mientras caminaban.

― ¿Ah, sí? No me dijo nada.

― No estoy seguro de que me haya visto, estaba observando algo en una tienda. Parecía bastante molesto, así que no me atreví a hablarle.

Toshinori se soltó a reír.

― Todoroki siempre se ve molesto ―. Explicó ―. Pero la mitad del tiempo sólo está preocupado o demasiado concentrado en algo. A lo mucho, irritado. Su rostro siempre tiene esa clase de gestos duros y cuando no, es más bien inexpresivo. Cuando se enoja de verdad, se enciende, literalmente. Créeme. Apuesto a que te hubiera respondido bien si lo hubieras saludado, creo que le agradas.

El contrario lo escuchó con atención y sonrió para sí mismo.

― Se ve que lo conoces bien ―. Dijo, pasando por alto algunas cosas ―. Aunque me he estado preguntando… ¿te gusta? Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que no tengo ningún problema con eso, voy a apoyarte en cualquier situación.

Pese a lo que hubiera esperado Naomasa, Yagi no se apresuró a negar o a reír escandalosamente como si apenas se estuviera enterando. Lo que hizo fue desviar la vista y soltar una risa delatora antes de rascarse la nuca. Eso sólo quería decir que lo había estado pensando lo suficiente como para aceptarlo.

― Lo sé… ¿Crees que es muy obvio? ― Preguntó con cierta duda.

― Sólo un poco.

― ¿Crees que ya se haya dado cuenta?

Lo que le sorprendía era que no lo hubiera hecho. Aunque no los frecuentaba demasiado, las veces en las que habían quedado para salir juntos había notado ese lazo entre ellos que no parecían compartir con alguien más. Era algo sutil, pero que podía notar gracias al tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Yagi. La forma en la que se miraban o en la que se hablaban, incluso si no ocupaban sus nombres de pila, parecía muy cercana. Todoroki Enji, aunque inspiraba mucho miedo, se veía más relajado al lado del rubio y éste no hacía sino estar alrededor de él insistiendo todo el tiempo. Quizás él no tenía demasiada experiencia, pero estaba seguro de que podía reconocer a un par de personas enamoradas si las veía, incluso si éstas eran jóvenes musculosos e imponentes.

― La verdad es que creo que Todoroki es un poco lento para esas cosas ―. Admitió.

Su amigo soltó un suspiro y levantó la mirada como si esperase que le cayera alguna respuesta del cielo. Se mantuvo así unos segundos hasta que empezó a hablar.

― Bueno… el sábado me invitó a cenar. Su padre quería saber con quién se lleva Todoroki y quién frecuentaba su casa sin permiso. Creo que fue bien, así que me quedé a dormir.

En ese punto, Tsukauchi no sabía bien qué esperar. Conocía a Yagi y sabía que podía ser bastante impulsivo, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería contarle. Sacar conclusiones de buenas a primeras no era lo correcto.

― ¿Y?

― Yo… ―. Lo escuchó carraspear un poco ―. …tal vez invadí su espacio personal.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

― Estábamos en su habitación, íbamos a dormir, pero… ¡Te juro que no pude evitarlo! Realmente, realmente me descoloca ―. Su aflicción era bastante cómica, a decir verdad, pero no terminaba de entender qué era lo que había sucedido. Una parte de sí intuía por dónde iban los tiros, pero no quería precipitarse. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saber.

― ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ― Preguntó directamente.

― …me metí en su futón durante la noche.

― ¿Qué?

― ¡Ah! ―. Fue uno de los lamentos más largos que le había escuchado en toda la tarde ―. Es que no lo entiendes. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¡Sólo pasó! Lo tenía demasiado cerca… además es realmente cálido. Y no me apartó, así que lo apreté un poco más… ¡pero no fui más allá de eso! ¡Me dormí enseguida!

Le estaba costando un poco procesar las cosas.

― ¿Qué tan cerca estabas de él? ― Quiso saber.

― Uh… ―. Carraspeó un poco ―. Muy cerca.

― ¿Muy cerca?

― Como… demasiado cerca ―. Aclaró ―. ¿Crees que eso fue ir muy lejos? Es decir, no me dijo nada al otro día, pero… Mi pecho estaba pegado a su espalda y… ―. La voz del rubio comenzó a bajar de tono ―. Mi mano estaba en su abdomen… ah, realmente quería…

― ¡De acuerdo, bastante información! ― Imaginar a esos dos pegados el uno al otro ya le costaba lo suyo, no necesitaba más detalles que alimentaran sus ideas.―. ¿Entonces no te apartó, ni nada? ¿No te insultó? ¿No intentó quemarte? ― Toshinori negó ―. ¿Has pensado que quizá también le gustes? ―. Aunque para él era muy claro, Yagi parecía necesitar algo de ayuda.

La mirada que le dio su amigo sólo lo hizo reír un poco. Tenía pintado un gesto de incredulidad.

― No, no, no hay forma ―. Mencionó, moviendo la cabeza. Luego pareció meditarlo un rato antes de volver a verlo ―. O… ¿crees que sea posible? Quiero decir, ¿realmente piensas…?

― Por lo que sé de Todoroki, no me parece la clase de persona que dejaría que alguien lo abrace durante la noche. O que hiciera… lo que sea que hiciste. Ni siquiera parece la clase de persona a la que le gusta el contacto humano. No se ve muy amigable.

El rubio parecía confundido, como si nunca se hubiera puesto a pensar en ello. Parpadeó un par de veces y terminó sonriendo. Tsukauchi estaba seguro de que comenzaba a entender lo que quería decir y se daba cuenta de la razón que había en ello.

― ¡Voy a pedirle que salga conmigo en estos días! ― Exclamó.

― Asegúrate de guardar el número de los bomberos en tu bolsillo.

* * *

Por supuesto, decir las cosas era más difícil que hacerlas. Los días comenzaron a pasar, pero no hallaba momento ni forma para tratar el tema. Siempre que estaba a punto de sacarlo, el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su estómago y la mirada azul de Enji parecía atravesarle el cráneo, impidiéndole articular palabra alguna. Además, ¿qué era lo que iba a decirle? Le había parecido de lo más lógico que el pelirrojo también gustara de él cuando lo había mencionado Tsukauchi, pero las actitudes de Todoroki seguían siendo las de siempre. Quizás a veces se encontraba con su mirada como si lo hubiera estado observando, pero más allá de eso, los días transcurrían con la misma rutina.

En algún punto se dio cuenta de que no había forma en la que pudiera decirlo abiertamente sin ser brusco. No deseaba ponerlo incómodo, a pesar de que era su especialidad. Por una vez, quería que el contrario estuviera tan tranquilo con la situación como fuera posible. Le dio muchas vueltas, pero al final terminó trazando un plan. Todo lo que debía hacer era llevarlo lejos de la escuela, donde pudieran estar solos. Luego simplemente lo dejaría salir, casualmente y sin ninguna tensión. Luego le haría frente a lo que viniera. Sin darse cuenta de las grandes lagunas que había en su estrategia, lo detuvo un viernes, al final de la última clase.

― ¡Todoroki! ― Dijo, poniendo una mano sobre su mesa.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó el contrario, guardando las cosas en su mochila con calma y sin prestarle demasiada atención.

― ¡Salgamos esta tarde!

Las manos ajenas se detuvieron y el chico levantó la vista.

― ¿Vienes a decirme eso ahora?

― ¿Tienes algo qué hacer?

― Estudiar.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Prometo que sólo será un rato, puedes estudiar el fin de semana completo! ― Como no parecía ceder, decidió jugar su última carta ―. ¡Podemos comer kuzumochi! ¡Yo invito!

Entonces lo vio torcer los labios. Conocía ese gesto, así que prácticamente sintió la victoria encima. Luego lo escuchó bufar y remató el asunto con un largo suspiro y una mirada de reproche.

― Sólo un rato, ¿entiendes?

― ¡Eso será suficiente!

* * *

La textura gelatinosa y blanquecina resaltaba encima de la cerámica negra. El sabor dulce del kuromitsu se podía percibir llenando el aire junto con algunos restos de kinako que seguramente se habían rebelado para volar por todas partes al momento de servirlo. Pese a lo que se pudiera esperar, ésa era su comida favorita. Era consciente de lo chocante que resultaba imaginarlo comiendo kuzumochi debido al tipo de persona que era. Cualquiera hubiera apostado a que lo suyo era la comida picante; wasabi directo a la boca o alguna cosa de ese tipo. La verdad era que disfrutaba de lo dulce más de lo que pensaba admitir abiertamente.

Los palillos tintinearon un segundo cuando tocaron la superficie al momento de cortar el primer trozo, mismo que comenzó a llevar a su boca lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, sin ninguna prisa; sin ninguna intención de alcanzar el final. El silencio reinaba en la estancia, expectante, ligeramente tenso. Sentía un par de ojos mirarlo casi con timidez, pero eran los únicos que se atrevían a observarlo directamente. Consciente de eso, no devolvió la mirada. Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo en que el primer bocado hizo contacto con su lengua. Dejó que la textura vagara unos instantes al interior de su boca mientras el kuromitsu y el kinako se mezclaban al interior, descendiendo involuntariamente por su garganta.

 _¡Ah!_ , ese sabor tan peculiar siempre le daba un poco de paz. Era como un momento de descanso y frescor en medio del infierno. Prolongó la tarea innecesariamente, dejando en vilo a su interlocutor. Un regusto amargo pareció tomar posesión de su sentido del gusto y poco a poco fue invadiendo al resto. Arrepentirse ya no era una opción. La imagen del local en medio de una calle cualquiera, los sonidos de la barra, el sorber de los clientes, una sonrisa brillante, el cabello rubio que caía con gracia en mechones irregulares… todo se difuminaba y se convertía en una espalda alejándose cada vez más hasta dejarlo solo.

Abrió los ojos, pasando sin problema alguno lo que tenía en la boca. Dejó los palillos alineados sobre la mesa e hizo una reverencia profunda ante el hombre que lo observaba.

― Pido su permiso para casarme con su hija ―. Dijo, con tal determinación que sintió que su voz resonaba como un grito en medio de la habitación.

Poco a poco, mientras se concretaba su compromiso, la dulzura del kuzumochi comenzó a saberle a hiel.

* * *

Insisto en que la historia va bastante rápido. (?) Es el punto, como hacer un panorama general de la situación. Aunque no lo parezca, es porque todo parte del presente. Así que podría decirse que esas historias del pasado son cosas que Enji y Toshinori están recordando de manera más reciente... o algo así. Gracias de nuevo por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo esta historia.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, aquí Swei. Primero, una disculpa por la ausencia. Tuve un problema familiar que tomó todo mi tiempo y no pude ni siquiera venir a dejar un anuncio. Lo lamento por eso. Por otra parte, debo de ponerme al día con la universidad, así que no prometo actualizar la siguiente semana, pero daré lo mejor de mí para arreglar el siguiente capítulo. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, en serio. ;u; Los iré contestando poco a poco.

El capítulo hace referencia a algunos sucesos del Campamento de Entrenamiento y a los capítulos 84 y 85 del manga, si no me equivoco. Así que... eso podría resultar en spoiler.

* * *

IV

― ¡Yagi Toshinori!

Todo sucedió en apenas un segundo. El hombre salió de alguna parte, pero no supo de dónde. Pronto aparecieron dos más. No tardó en darse cuenta de que el enfrentamiento era inevitable. Estaba preparado para eso, se dijo. _Para eso_ había estado entrenando arduamente durante tanto tiempo.

― Quédate atrás, Todoroki ―. Dijo Yagi, avanzando un paso en dirección a los hombres.

― ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ― Protestó ― No hay forma en la que…

― ¡Todoroki! ―Interrumpió con firmeza ―. …este no es tu asunto.

Enji parpadeó un par de veces y sus labios se torcieron con disgusto. Era la primera vez que lo trataba de esa manera y no pudo no sentir que algo dentro de sí comenzaba a hervir con las llamas de la furia.

―. ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ―. Prosiguió el rubio.

El más alto de todos, un sujeto enorme en todos los sentidos, soltó una risa sardónica y dejó entrever unos dientes húmedos y afilados, propios de una bestia. Con la poca iluminación de la luna, se veía bastante imponente. Movió el cuello y se produjo un crujido desagradable

― ¿Tienes que preguntarlo? Sabemos que _lo tienes_ ―. Dijo.

El pelirrojo no entendía nada. Se había negado a retroceder así que era capaz de observar el perfil de su compañero, con una expresión endurecida y casi furiosa, listo para atacar. El azul de sus ojos de pronto parecía brillar de manera amenazante. Lo había visto pelear en la escuela y en algunos incidentes menores, pero su actitud no se parecía en nada a lo que estaba viendo.

― ¿De qué diablos está hablando, Yagi? ― Insistió, exigiendo una respuesta.

― Ya te dije que no es tu asunto, Todoroki ―. Siseó. Apretó los puños por pura frustración ―. …sólo quédate atrás. Me encargaré de esto…

La vena de la ira comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y su voz ya no quiso contenerse.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! ¡¿Qué hay de…?!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, un puñetazo inesperado en el estómago lo dobló sobre sí mismo. El segundo sujeto estaba frente a sí, con una mirada casi desquiciada en los ojos. Las llamas salieron de su cuerpo inmediatamente, quemando la tela de su uniforme en el proceso.

― ¡TODOROKI! ― Gritó el rubio.

En un pestañeo, el hombre estaba en el sitio anterior. _Teletransportación_. Qué poder tan más nefasto para un villano.

― Estoy bien… ―. Escupió, levantando una mano para que no se acercara.

― ¿Ah? ¿Es ese tipo importante para ti? Deberíamos empezar con él ―. Mencionó el primero, ralentizando las cosas como si tuvieran el resto del día para pelear. Villanos de ese tipo no eran más que idiotas pretenciosos.

― ¡Es a mí a quien buscan! ―. Hizo notar Toshinori.

― Cierra la boca, Yagi… …no es como si pudieran vencerme tan fácilmente… ―. Gruñó por lo bajo. Lo habían golpeado peor en las prácticas, así que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

Estaba enojado y nadie le estaba aclarando nada. Toshinori no parecía tener intención alguna de dejarlo pelear, pero no necesitaba su permiso. En esa situación, tampoco necesitaba conocer la causa. Con la parte superior del cuerpo encendida, volvió a erguirse. En un momento analizó la situación. Tres contra dos. Uno podía teletransportarse. Con muchas probabilidades, el que se encargaba de hablar tenía un quirk de aumento de fuerza. Del tercero no sabía nada. Estaban atrapados. ¿Pero qué hacía un héroe si no era salir de las situaciones sin salida? La adrenalina corría por sus venas, vibrando, latiendo. La ira que sentía alimentaba la excitación propia del combate. Debían abrir un camino y terminar con eso…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el cuerpo de Yagi se interpuso entre él y un ataque directo del hombre-bestia.

* * *

Lo que recordaba de la pelea no era mucho. Luego de un par de golpes, había notado que podía limitar el alcance del teletransportador si se colocaba en la unión entre ambos muros del callejón. Suponía que sólo podía moverse hacia zonas que alcanzaba a ver. De esa forma sólo podía atacar de frente, en diferentes ángulos. Por el rabillo del ojo había contemplado al tercer hombre, observando desde las escaleras contra incendios. Seguramente no era bueno peleando. A pesar de todo, era imposible hacer algo contra su enemigo cuando apenas estaba un segundo antes de desaparecer. Se estaba esforzando por mantener sus llamas al máximo, tratando que alcanzarlo apenas lo sentía acercarse. Ante tal velocidad, comenzó a memorizar el patrón de sus movimientos.

Esperó unos segundos para confirmar el patrón, defendiéndose de los ataques que llegaban sin dilación, uno detrás de otro. Pudo ver a Yagi Toshinori peleando por la vida de ambos o por cualquier cosa que necesitara proteger de esos hombres. Lo escuchó gritar cuando los dientes del hombre-bestia rasgaron su piel y supo que no podía esperar más; el sonido había perforado en sus oídos con fuerza descomunal. Mientras más rápido acabara, más pronto podría nivelar la balanza.

 _Derecha, derecha, izquierda, derecha, izquierda, izquierda…._

Cuando extendió su mano, sus dedos alcanzaron la cabeza del hombre y las llamas se manifestaron en toda la palma. Fue apenas un instante antes de que le llegara a la nariz el olor a carne quemada, junto a un gemido de dolor que se extendió por un segundo antes de que su dueño se desplomara sobre el suelo, con el rostro en una mezcla de colores rojizos y negros. Una parte de sí le gritó que se uniera a Toshinori en su lucha, pero si hacía eso, susurró su consciencia, podrían quedar expuestos al poder desconocido del enemigo faltante.

Inmediatamente dirigió sus ataques al sujeto que estaba en las escaleras de incendio. Éste se movió de manera fluida, esquivando las bolas de fuego con demasiada naturalidad. Con un movimiento sutil por fin se atrevió a bajar. Los gruñidos del contrincante de Toshinori cruzaban el aire, así como los jadeos del rubio. Quería asistir en su ayuda, pero no podía hacer nada más que confiar en él; debía concentrarse en su propósito y no perder de vista a su objetivo. Ahora había uno menos. Mientras se acercaba al villano, éste cambió de dirección y quedó, como había estado él anteriormente, contra la unión de los muros. Un movimiento idiota a su parecer.

― Estás atrapado ―. Gruñó.

Hubo una concatenación de cosas en ese instante. Su mano encendida trató de cerrarse sobre un cuello que desapareció contra sus dedos. _Ilusión._ Maldijo en voz alta y se volteó con rapidez, pero la voz de Toshinori gritando _¡SMASH!_ le llegó un segundo antes que el dolor. Con el sonido del cuerpo del hombre-bestia colapsando sobre el suelo, apenas fue capaz de escuchar algo similar a _"Debiste cuidarte las espaldas"_ de parte de una figura ennegrecida y quemada por partes, que había aparecido frente a él de la nada. _Mierda_.

El filo abriéndose paso por la piel de su abdomen y el golpe en el rostro que lo sucedió fueron suficientes para que todo se volviera negro.

― _¡ENJI!_ ― Fue todo lo que escuchó a la distancia.

* * *

De lo primero que fue consciente fue del peso de sus párpados, luego, del resto de todo su cuerpo. El espectro luminoso de donde fuera que se encontrara hacía que viera manchas brillantes y rojizas incluso con los ojos cerrados. Se removió un poco y el dolor en su abdomen se hizo presente. No era insoportable, pero era incómodo y ardía. Estaba bastante seguro de que debería haber sido peor. Al final, se esforzó por separar los párpados lentamente, encontrándose con la lámpara que pendía del techo de la enfermería y que conocía bastante bien. ¿Qué clase de héroe en entrenamiento no había pasado una buena parte de su vida académica reposando en las camillas? Arrugó el entrecejo por el destello y sólo entonces, al tomar más consciencia de sí mismo, sintió una mano sujetando la suya. Muy al fondo de su mente, se dijo que había más de una cosa fuera de lugar ahí, pero no estaba lo suficientemente en sí como para decir con certeza de qué se trataba.

― ¡¿Todoroki?! ¡¿Estás despierto?!

― ¿Hmn?

La voz de Yagi estaba llena de alivio. El agarre de su mano se volvió más fuerte. Volteó el rostro para poder verlo, pero ese rubio tenía algo en la cabeza que no lograba comprender y, al parecer, tampoco sabía qué era _dejar descansar al paciente_. Y es que incluso si hubieran tenido que pelear nuevamente en ese preciso instante se hubiera sorprendido menos y hubiera sabido mejor qué hacer. Casi como si lo hubieran vuelto a golpear, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y sintió que todo el aire abandonaba sus pulmones de inmediato. Sus dientes chocaron por el impacto tan repentino. En un segundo, Yagi estaba sentado en la silla de al lado y al otro, estaba apretando sus labios contra los suyos, con una mano en su rostro y la otra sujetando sus dedos como si no tuviera intenciones de soltarlo nuevamente.

Lo estaba besando.

Toshinori Yagi _lo estaba besando_.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta si eso estaba pasando en realidad. Se sentía como un sueño y, a decir verdad, no le hubiera sorprendido que fuese sólo el resultado del quirk de ilusión del villano. Su corazón se agitó inmediatamente y sintió cómo su cuerpo se calentaba en respuesta, tanto por la sorpresa como por la vergüenza que aquello le causaba. Pero no lo apartó. No había forma de que eso fuese a pasar incluso si su orgullo se veía comprometido de alguna manera. Luego de unos segundos de conflicto terminó por relajarse y ceder, destensándose sobre la camilla. Asumiendo que eso realmente estuviera pasando, los motivos continuaban siendo una incógnita; si lo hacía porque correspondía a sus sentimientos o simplemente porque se sentía liberado al verlo vivo, no tenía la menor idea, pero en ese entonces, con su mente joven y sumida en un estupor convaleciente, se permitió disfrutar del beso. Era el primero que daba, después de todo y era con la persona de la que se había enamorado.

Cerró los ojos; Toshinori sonrió contra su boca y se mantuvo así un rato más, realizando pequeños movimientos con los labios que mandaban cosquillas a todas sus terminales nerviosas. No sabía cómo describirlo; dentro de sí el fuego que corría por sus venas pareció avivarse, amenazando con salir en cualquier momento para envolverlos a ambos. Su estómago, aunque adolorido, se removía con fuerza, casi como cuando los llevaban al límite de sus capacidades y sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar. Su cabeza no estaba en mejores condiciones, había decidido irse lejos para no pensar en las implicaciones de todo aquello. Todo en lo que podía reparar era en lo suaves y cálidos que eran los labios de su compañero. Apretó más los dedos del contrario y el rubio por fin se apartó. La expresión que tenía lo dejó todavía más descolocado: estaba sonriendo, pero era esa clase de gesto que hacía que quisiera sonreír también; sus ojos azules brillaban con demasiada fuerza. Sus mejillas, ligeramente coloreadas por el sonrojo, lo dejaron embobado.

Tuvo que desviar la vista a otra parte, avergonzado por lo que había pasado ahora que la razón comenzaba a ocupar sitio en su cabeza nuevamente. Se limitó a bufar, pero sintió que el pulgar contrario acariciaba el dorso de su mano con paciencia; también era consciente de cómo tenía sus ojos encima. De todos modos, procedió a incorporarse hasta que se halló sentado.

―. …por un momento pensé que iba a perderte ―. Agregó Toshinori luego de un rato.

Un nudo incómodo se formó en su pecho.

― …como si fuera tan sencillo deshacerse de mí ―. Respondió.

― Lo sé. Pero estabas inconsciente y sangrabas… no sabía a dónde llevarte, así que te traje a la escuela. Terminaron llamando a Recovery Girl.

Entonces sí que se dignó a verlo a pesar de su vergüenza. Ese pensamiento tenía un montón de agujeros y cabos sueltos, pero calzaba a la perfección con la forma de actuar tan inconsciente de Yagi. En esa pelea había comprobado varias cosas: era diferente estar practicando en la escuela, simulando escenarios donde todo ocurría según el orden lógico de los acontecimientos, donde te podías equivocar y no pasarías más allá de la enfermería. Pero el mundo real era otra otro asunto; un segundo de duda que en clase costaría unos puntos en la calificación, afuera podía costarle la vida a cualquier persona. Bajo presión, el instinto parecía valer más que la lógica. Y aunque Toshinori era muy bueno en el rescate usualmente, había terminado haciendo un desastre, seguramente guiado por la desesperación.

― ¿Eres idiota? ¿No era más fácil llevarme a un hospital? ― Preguntó de todos modos.

El contrario se rascó la nuca con la mano libre.

― Sí, supongo. No estaba pensando claramente, no me molestes ―. Suspiró ―. Lo siento por ponerte en esa situación…

No se esforzó en aceptar su disculpa o en rechazarla. Los problemas que había causado llevándolo hasta ahí estaban hechos y se arreglarían de alguna manera. El verdadero meollo del asunto iba más allá de eso.

― ¿Vas a decirme qué sucedió? ― Increpó, con un poco más de seriedad ―. Parecía que sabías por qué aparecieron esos tipos. Y ellos conocían tu nombre. Te estaban buscando. ¿Por qué?

La incomodidad ajena se hizo patente con un silencio prolongado. El chico rehuyó su mirada, hizo un sonido de duda y cerró los ojos. Todoroki no necesitaba toda su capacidad de deducción para saber lo que significaba aquello. Había supuesto un par de cosas luego de verlo llegar en las mañanas con algunas heridas superficiales y lo había corroborado no sólo al ver su técnica de pelea en esa ocasión, sino por la forma en la que reaccionaba, como si estuviera preparado y acostumbrado a ello. Había pensado que, quizás, estaba teniendo algo de entrenamiento extra en alguna parte, pero parecía ser algo mucho más grande. Era molesto que no le aclarara nada y más todavía que le hubiera dicho que se mantuviera al margen al inicio de la pelea. Le resultaba frustrante en todo el sentido de la palabra.

― Yo… Todoroki, lo siento…

― ¿No puedes decirme o simplemente no quieres hacerlo? ― Gruñó. Como aquello lo irritaba, terminó por arrugar el entrecejo involuntariamente.

― …no puedo… ―. Susurró.

Lo invadieron unas ganas tremendas de exigir más respuestas, pero algo en la expresión ajena le decía que, sin importar cuánto insistiera, el rubio no iba a soltar ni una sola palabra.

―Da igual ―. Resolvió ―. No necesito que me lo aclares. Ya lo averiguaré por mí mismo me lo digas o no, pero respóndeme esto: ¿tu voluntad todavía está del lado de los héroes?

Era una sola pregunta, pero era la única que importaba por el momento. Dudar de su compañero, de su amigo, de la persona a la que quería era difícil, era casi doloroso. Pero no había forma de saber el resto de las cosas si Toshinori no pensaba hablar. A falta del panorama completo, necesitaba reafirmar los puntos seguros y creer en ellos. Yagi no pareció ofenderse por la interrogante y lo miró con determinación.

― Por supuesto.

― Entonces no necesito saber nada más _por ahora_ ―. Sentenció, sintiendo que el aire entraba con más facilidad en sus pulmones por más que la molestia siguiera alojada en su pecho ―. Pero no puedes seguir metiéndote en problemas todo el tiempo, Yagi. Deja de ser tan idiota un momento y date cuenta de la situación en la que te encuentras y de la forma en la que tus acciones podrían afectar a los demás o a la escuela misma. Ser un héroe no se trata de correr hacia donde está el peligro para tirarte de cabeza y sin pensar. ¿Qué clase de sacrificio absurdo es ése? Además, ¿qué hay con eso de hacer a un lado a las otras personas? Si piensas que puedes cargar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, entonces eres más estúpido de lo que pensé. Sea lo que sea en lo estés metido, más te vale detenerlo ahora.

Lo vio bajar la mirada. Sus manos seguían juntas, sin permitirles olvidar el beso que habían compartido momentos antes, aquél era un asunto secundario. Esta tensión era diferente. Todoroki sabía que esa clase de sermón seguramente era algo dura para el contrario, tomando en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraban, pero ser suave no era su estilo y él no pensaba aplaudir sus descuidos sin importar la situación en la que se encontrasen. Quizás le había salvado la vida, pero las cosas eran como eran. Eso era todo.

― ¿Qué hora es? ― Preguntó, dando por terminado el asunto.

― Como las cuatro de la madrugada, quizás.

― Debería llamar a mis padres.

― Ya lo hizo el director ―. Dijo el rubio ―. Estuvieron de acuerdo con que te quedaras en la enfermería hasta mañana, por lo menos.

― ¿Y dónde está Recovery Girl?

― No estoy seguro. Se fue hace un rato, dijo que volvería después a revisar tu recuperación. Pero tenía razón ―. Mencionó con una sonrisa, recobrando parte de su ánimo usual ―. Tienes mucha fuerza. Eso ayudó bastante a que los daños fueran menores y a que reaccionaras pronto. Sólo estuviste inconsciente por… siete horas, tal vez.

― Hmn.

No trató de decir más. Lo cierto era que le hubiera gustado salir ileso y victorioso, para demostrarse a sí mismo que estaba tan preparado como creía. Pero era frustrante darse de cara con sus deficiencias; muchas de ellas en aspectos básicos. Había perdido la concentración y se había olvidado, por un instante, del objetivo. La insolencia le había jugado una mala pasada…Estaba decidido a continuar con esa línea de pensamiento, pero las caricias del pulgar contrario se reiniciaron, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Se tensó ligeramente, ahora sí, preguntándose qué demonios había pasado entre ambos momentos atrás, recordando el suceso con una claridad excesiva.

― Todoroki... ¿podemos hablar de… _lo otro_? ― Preguntó el rubio.

Apretó los dientes.

― ¿Realmente… es necesario?

Si Enji hubiera tenido un movimiento especial, ése hubiera sido, sin lugar a dudas, desviar la mirada y poner gesto de enfado. Estaba nervioso y recriminándose a sí mismo sus acciones, evocando una y otra vez las sensaciones que lo habían embargado durante los segundos que duró el beso. Lo había tomado con la guardia baja y él no se había molestado en subir sus defensas. Ahora, afrontando los hechos, tenía que decir que era un desastre por completo.

― ¿Te gusto, Todoroki? Quiero decir… como pareja.

― ¡…!

Y ahí estaba esa forma de ser tan directa y desconsiderada de Yagi, soltando cosas sólo porque aparecían en su cabeza. Detestaba que hiciera eso y lo tomara desprevenido. No tenía ningún derecho a descolocarlo así.

― Porque tú sí me gustas ―. Continuó con tranquilidad, como si no estuviera hablando de sus sentimientos―. Antes de la pelea, estaba pensando en pedirte que salieras conmigo mientras íbamos a la parada de autobús. Y realmente quería besarte, quería tenerte cerca… quería hacerlo desde que me metí en tu futón… ―. Confesó. Aunque se veía apenado, nada se comparaba a la vergüenza que él estaba experimentando. Quería decirle que se callara, pero no podía ―. No, desde antes ―. Dijo―. …y hace un momento, cuando despertaste, mi cuerpo reaccionó solo. He estado pensando en qué debería hacer, porque realmente, realmente me gustas y no sé cómo puedo evitarlo ―. Tomó aire ―. ¡Decidí que quiero estar contigo!

Eso era demasiado para él. Se sentía como si hubiera abierto una llave en alguna parte de su interior y ésta se hubiera roto inmediatamente después, dejando que el agua fluyera sin ningún impedimento, sin que él fuera capaz de hacer algo para detenerla. Y ese caudal que iba creciendo rápidamente y sin obstáculo alguno, inundaba su ser hasta hacerlo sentir que se asfixiaba. Percibía el retumbar de su corazón en las orejas; la temperatura de su piel era elevada; toda su concentración se iba en no dejar salir el fuego que luchaba para liberarse. Se sentía mareado.

― ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, idiota? ― Murmuró.

― Te estoy diciendo que salgas conmigo, porque estoy enamorado de ti ―. Hizo una pausa y soltó una risa ―. Además, creo que tú también estás enamorado de mí.

― ¿Cómo demonios llegaste a esa conclusión?

― Pude ver cómo me mirabas en los baños cuando fui a tu casa. Me dejaste abrazarte esa noche y no intentaste apartarme a pesar de que podías hacerlo. Y hoy… hoy me respondiste el beso. Tú también lo estabas deseando, ¿verdad? Mírame, Todoroki. Sé que no permitirías que nadie más hiciera esa clase de cosas… ¿Me equivoco?

Para probarse a sí mismo, terminó volteando. No tenía la menor idea de dónde sacaba toda esa confianza arrolladora, pero su mirada era firme, como si pudiera ver a través de él sin importar cuántas barreras le pusiera. Sin importar cuánto lo negara, estaba seguro de que el rubio ya lo sabía y él no podía huir. Tenía razón. Era capaz de quemar a alguien solamente por tocarlo un segundo más de lo necesario, pero había permitido que Toshinori pasara toda la noche pegado a su cuerpo, acariciando su abdomen, respirando contra su oreja, enredando sus piernas con las suyas e incluso había deseado más; había cedido ante sus labios sin impedírselo tras decidir que era eso lo que quería. Todavía estaba sujetando su mano y lo había hecho durante varios minutos. Tantos hechos no podían ser omitidos y lo sabía. Le hubiera gustado ser menos consciente del calor de su rostro, de su propia vulnerabilidad ante ese tornado llamado Yagi, que se echó a reír unos instantes después.

― ¡Lo entiendo! ― Una vez más, sintió la palma contraria en su mejilla. No se apartó ―. No tienes que decir nada, estás siendo muy claro ahora mismo.

¿Qué sucedía con esa forma de mirarlo o con esa felicidad que desprendía? Pasó saliva cuando lo sintió acercarse y se tensó un poco, bastante seguro de lo que iba a pasar. Entrecerró los ojos cuando sus narices se tocaron, preparándose para el contacto, esperando a que los centímetros desaparecieran para no tener que pensar en el agobio de sentirse repentinamente expuesto, en ver delatada su inexperiencia y su nulo talento en las situaciones sentimentales, pero el contrario se detuvo.

― …voy a besarte ―. Anunció ―. Si no me rechazas, voy a entender que aceptas salir conmigo…

Entonces sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. La misma corriente eléctrica de la primera vez recorrió su cuerpo en menos de un segundo, pero en esta ocasión no había ninguna confusión que le hiciera creer que no estaba pasando. No podía escudarse con la inconsciencia y, sabiendo eso, terminó de cerrar los ojos y lo dejó hacer lo que quería. Sus inquietudes de apagaron en la calidez ajena, mientras intentaba regresar el beso con movimientos torpes y desconocidos de sus propios labios. En un arranque de nervios o lo que fuera que estaba experimentando, tomo al rubio de la nuca y lo acercó más a sí, pidiendo, silenciosamente, un contacto más profundo.

Luego lo sintió sonreír.

* * *

― Entonces… están saliendo ―. Dijo Tsukauchi.

Enji sólo atinó a mirarlo de mala manera.

― ¿Puedes no decirlo en voz alta? Es molesto.

― Pero es verdad, ¿no es así?

― Sí, así es ―. Repuso Toshinori con el pecho lleno de orgullo y una sonrisa en el rostro.

― Sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Yagi habla de ti siempre. ― Insistió Naomasa.

― ¡Oye, no tienes que contarle eso!

El pelirrojo volteó a ver al rubio con una ceja arriba y bufó, sonriendo de manera ligeramente burlona.

― Tiene problemas para contener su lengua ―. Soltó.

― ¿Seguimos hablando de conversaciones, Todoroki-kun?

― ¿Qué diablos estás insinuando, Tsukauchi?

Antes de que Enji pudiera incendiarlo, Toshinori lo tomó del brazo y le planto un beso, sin importarle que pudieran verlos. Por supuesto, quien tuvo que correr para huir de sus llamas fue él.

* * *

No recordaba la última vez en la que se había sentido sobrepasado por la situación y eso era decir mucho. Cuando se había anunciado el regreso a la ciudad de All Might, supo que las cosas se agitarían para él, pero tener que encontrárselo en el festival deportivo y en el Departamento de Policía o en cualquier maldito lugar incluso durante su tiempo libre era algo que comenzaba a irritarlo más de lo usual. Debería de ser capaz de mantenerse sereno, pero era imposible. Tarde o temprano los recuerdos volvían a abrirse sitio en su mente y el pasado salía a borbotones como un camino de combustible que ardía con la más pequeña chispa. Claramente, apagar el fuego no era su especialidad.

Así que, desde ese atropellado encuentro en U.A., que también le había conducido a un enfrentamiento con el menor de sus hijos, se había esforzado por concentrarse en el trabajo tanto como fuera posible. Pero, sin importar qué tan grandes fueran los problemas, cuando se encontraba solo, el asunto volvía a ser el mismo. Era una tontería pensar que simplemente podía evitar a Toshinori, pues sus posiciones como el primer y segundo héroe no se lo permitirían de ninguna manera, pero intentaba retrasar el encuentro tanto como le fuera posible. No se trataba solamente de evitar su historia de juventud, sino de lidiar con el presente. Cada vez que lo veía, su voluntad terminaba flaqueando y comenzaba a hacer cosas que no haría de ninguna otra forma. Un claro ejemplo había sido cinco años antes, cuando Midnight y Erasedhead habían tenido que detenerlo antes de ocasionar un percance con Suicide Bomber. Cuando se trataba de Yagi, simplemente no podía pensar con claridad.

Por eso, cuando llamaron para solicitar su colaboración y mencionaron a los héroes que estarían participando en la misión, maldijo en voz baja y gruñó largamente.

Es decir, ya sabía que las cosas estaban mal, pero en un inicio no podía saber _cuánto_. Shouto, por supuesto, no le contaba prácticamente nada. Lo que sabía o no acerca de los percances sucedidos en U.A. eran, en su mayor parte, por sus relaciones con el Departamento de Policía, las noticias, los comunicados oficiales y lo que Fuyumi le decía cuando se encontraban en casa. Primero fue el ataque en USJ, luego el problema con Stain, después el ataque en el Campamento de Entrenamiento que había terminado en el secuestro de un estudiante… Si le hubieran ofrecido resolver el caso por sí mismo, no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces antes de tomarlo; pero como era de esperarse (maldita sea si no), la vanguardia de toda esa misión era All Might y aunque no podía negarse, tampoco se sentía cómodo con el asunto. No era porque no confiara en su fuerza, pues a pesar de lo que sintiera o no por él como persona, tenía cierta confianza y admiración por su figura como héroe. Era simplemente que no le gustaba sentir que no tenía el control de sí mismo.

― ¿Por qué tengo yo que venir a limpiar este desastre? Estoy bastante ocupado, ¿saben? ―. Dijo claramente cuando llegó al Departamento de Policía. La mayoría de los héroes estaban reunidos ya.

Poco le importaron las miradas que le dieron. Si quería quejarse, iba a hacerlo. Cualquiera que quisiera enfrentarlo tendría que hacer algo más que soltar palabras.

― Bueno, somos alumnos de U.A., después de todo ―. Respondió Best Jeanist. No era de su total agrado, pero tampoco tenían una mala relación. Era un hombre de personalidad complicada también, así que sólo se cruzó de brazos, dándole la razón con un bufido malhumorado ―. La propia U.A. no puede reunir a los héroes en este momento. Ve el panorama completo, Endeavor.

Estaba por responderle cuando la figura de All Might se posicionó frente a él, dándole la espalda y liderando el cuerpo de elementos. Cuando estaba así, tan serio y determinado, cuando estaba cumpliendo su labor, se detestaba a sí mismo por no poder evitar esa sensación que le causaba. El rubio no era el _Símbolo de la Paz_ de la boca para afuera. Su actitud, a diferencia de él, era capaz de inspirar a las personas, de dar esperanza. Se había convertido en todo lo que alguna vez había enunciado frente a su padre y él no podía evitar salir afectado por ello, así que sólo se maldijo en su fuero interno.

― Este incidente puede provocar el fin de la sociedad de héroes como la conocemos si no aplicamos nuestro esfuerzo en resolverlo ―. Sentenció el héroe número uno.

Con esa frase, los preparativos para desmantelar los planes del Liga de los Villanos y salvar a Bakugou Katsuki comenzaron.

Ambos estaban frente al edificio, de la misma forma en la que se habían encontrado durante su primer ejercicio en conjunto, cuando apenas si sabían el nombre del otro. Antes, por supuesto, de que sus caminos tomaran rumbos diferentes. Esos ejercicios habían quedado enterrados debajo de varias décadas, convertidos en polvo con el pasar de los años. Ya no eran más unos adolescentes. Ya no tenían permitido distraerse. Ya no tenían permitido fallar. Ya no tenían permitido equivocarse.

― ¡Hora de voltear la balanza, héroes!

El grito de All Might hizo eco en la noche.

* * *

De verdad, gracias por leer. ;u; Cualquier cosa, no duden en decirme. Uh... lo siento por mis peleas fails, estoy tratando de mejorar eso. Y nada... gracias también por seguir la historia.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Por fin tuve tiempo de editar el capítulo. ;u; Aunque no estoy segura de que no se me hayan ido algunas erratas... les pido disculpas por eso. Por otra parte, agradezco su paciencia y su espera, así como los comentarios que me dejan. :') En serio, son lo mejor del mundo.**_

 _ **Parte de la historia toma lugar en el capítulo 88 del manga... con claras digresiones para darle paso al fanfic, claro. Espero que les guste, gracias por leer.**_

* * *

V

Estaba irritado. Más que de costumbre. Podía decirlo sin ningún problema. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el edificio, tenía los brazos cruzados y soltaba un bufido o un gruñido cada tres segundos. Conocía sus motivos, pero, a pesar de lo crítico del asunto, no podía no encontrar la situación un tanto cómica. Llevaba años trabajando con Endeavor y todavía más de haberlo conocido. Reconocía su trabajo, su actitud incansable, su firmeza, su fuerza y la actitud con la que hacía frente a los problemas. Reconocía en el pelirrojo a un héroe. Sin embargo, podía darse cuenta de esas actitudes infantiles que tenía de vez en cuando. Ya no eran más _amigos_ , al menos no según lo que el contrario había establecido, pero eran colegas y, cuando se encontraban con All Might, que no era muy seguido, lograba reconocer sus tendencias de antaño, cuando se sentaban juntos a comer soba mientras charlaban. Endeavor, generalmente centrado, dejaba escapar su puerilidad, sin mucho reparo en los problemas que eso pudiera desencadenar o en lo que las personas pudieran pensar acerca de sus actitudes. A veces, cuando lo miraba inmerso en su trabajo, también podía encontrar rastros de preocupación o conflictos más humanos. Todoroki Enji era un tipo duro, pero no tan duro como el mundo creía; la gente lo había villanizado bastante, lo que no era de sorprenderse si se le comparaba con Toshinori. A pesar de sus 45 años, Naomasa no creía que hubiera cambiado tanto desde que tenía 18.

― ¡Tsukauchi! ―. Exclamó finalmente cuando se cansó de mantener una rabieta silenciosa ―. ¡¿Por qué ese americano está en la línea de enfrente y yo estoy aquí?!

Le dieron ganas de reír por semejante pregunta tan fuera de lugar y tan infantil, pero se contuvo como mejor pudo. Un pinchazo de nostalgia lo atravesó al escuchar cómo se refería a All Might. _Ese americano_ había sido, durante algún tiempo, la forma en la que Enji se refería a Toshinori. No lo escuchaba desde hacía ya varios años, así que trataba de no pensar demasiado en el tema. No era su asunto y lo sabía, pero pese a todas las trabas que Enji pusiera entre ambos, la preocupación que sentía por él era sincera. Después de todo, habían terminado mucho más relacionados de lo que hubiera esperado cuando estaban en Instituto. El Departamento de Policía y Endeavor eran una dupla casi imparable cuando se juntaban, por lo que pasaba más tiempo con el pelirrojo que con el rubio, quien todavía mantenía una amistad con él. Con el primero había desistido en sus intentos de arreglar sus lazos, pero eso no quería decir que no se diera el tiempo para intentar comprenderlo incluso si era de manera indirecta y a partir de la observación como un animal en cautiverio. Podía decir, casi con certeza, que conocía a Endeavor lo suficiente para ser capaz de mantenerlo a raya en situaciones tensas.

― El área de tus ataques es mayor, lo que será útil en caso de que un grupo intente escapar ―. Explicó. Era verdad, así que no había ningún problema.

― ¡Bien! ― Resolvió el héroe.

A veces era asombroso lo fácil que uno podía evitar la furia de ese hombre. En ocasiones sólo se necesitaba decir la verdad, las cosas de manera directa y sin rodeos. Por lo general, Endeavor no argumentaba nada contra esos planteamientos. Ojalá Toshinori lo hubiera comprendido en su juventud.

* * *

El calor era una parte inevitable durante la adolescencia. En sus cuerpos varoniles y jóvenes, la expresión del deseo no tardó en aparecer. Los primeros contactos fueron bastante inocentes: a veces se tomaban de las manos o Toshinori se recargaba en su hombro; muy de vez en cuando, ponía la cabeza sobre los muslos firmes de Enji y se dejaba arrastrar por el sueño. Pero conforme iba avanzando su relación, también lo iba haciendo la tensión entre ambos.

En algún momento, cuando comenzaron a compartir besos más atrevidos, Yagi empezó a bajar las manos por su espalda, apretando sus nalgas o frotando sus muslos como si no se diera cuenta. Frecuentemente deslizaba las palmas por su abdomen hasta alcanzar sus pectorales, presionaba con fuerza y con unas ansias que siempre agitaban demasiado a Enji. Éste, cuando no encontraba forma de resistirse, pasaba las manos por los músculos abdominales de su pareja, aunque lo que más solía hacer era apretar los dientes y los ojos mientras Toshinori lo tocaba, realizando movimientos involuntarios contra el cuerpo ajeno.

El descubrimiento de la sexualidad, al menos compartida, alcanzó un nuevo límite una tarde en el dojo después de sus prácticas usuales. Y lo que empezó con un beso robado pronto mudó a las caricias acostumbradas, en las que las manos de Yagi se deslizaban por debajo de la tela, ávidas, palpando la piel húmeda de sudor, buscando y redescubriendo los puntos de placer.

― Enji ―. Murmuró esa tarde luego de que ambos hubieran calmado sus ansias con el otro.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Preguntó, acomodándose la ropa sin prisa alguna.

― Quiero hacerlo.

En medio del dojo vacío, sus palabras sonaron firmes y claras. Todoroki se detuvo y volteó el rostro para verlo. Pasó saliva y sintió un calor conocido recorrerle el cuerpo.

― Es decir… ― Continuó.

― Sé de qué estás hablando ―. Se aclaró la garganta y arrugó el entrecejo. Su mirada recorrió la anatomía ajena antes de volver a sus ojos, donde se mantuvo algunos segundos, durante los que guardó silencio ―. …la próxima vez ―. Terminó por aceptar ―. Hoy… hoy no.

Ahí estaban esa noche. Yagi había insistido en que no necesitaban dos futones y, con una molestia fingida, Enji terminó por aceptar. Estaba seguro de lo que significaba aquello, así que no ató correctamente el nudo de la yukata. Igual que la primera vez que habían compartido futón, se metió entre las mantas y le dio la espalda. Fue consciente del momento en que Toshinori se deslizó al interior. Lo sintió removerse y, más temprano que tarde, su brazo lo rodeó desde un costado.

― …había imaginado esto muchas veces ―. Confesó contra su oreja ―. …desde la primera vez…

― ¿Tienes que hablar tanto? ― Murmuró.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y se vio forzado a pasar saliva, la mano contraria comenzó a moverse encima de la yukata, presionando el abdomen de manera conocida, frotando con unas intenciones demasiado obvias. El cosquilleo de la excitación no tardó en aparecer y mientras más contacto había entre ambos, más grados ganaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. Toshinori enredó sus piernas, cerrando el espacio entre ambos y permitiendo que su sexo, a medias despierto, se presionara en la curvatura de sus nalgas, todavía cubiertas.

― …estás caliente, _Enji_ … ― Susurró, soltando una pequeña risa al tiempo en que sus dedos se encargaban de desatar el nudo del obi, que cedió casi al instante.

Todoroki bufó por lo bajo.

― …deja de burlarte de mí…

Sin mucha vergüenza, terminó de deslizar la tela sobre su cuerpo y dejó que se perdiera entre los pliegues del futón. Pese a lo que podría esperar, no era especialmente pudoroso cuando se trataba de Yagi. Le gustaba que lo tocara, que apretara su cuerpo con sus manos grandes y rasposas, que lo recorriera entero y lo mirara con el deseo ardiendo en sus pupilas. El rubio no tardó en desnudarse también y ambos cuerpos, medio cubiertos por la tela de las mantas, quedaron bañados por la tenue luz proveniente del exterior.

― Voltéate… ―. Pidió Toshinori.

No protestó, giró sobre su costado y se encontró de frente con su pareja, sin nada que pudiera impedir el roce descarado de sus pieles. Sus labios colapsaron en un momento, uniéndose de inmediato en una labor húmeda y pausada, con la que ambos trataban de esconder su nerviosismo. Una mano se cerró repentinamente contra su pectoral izquierdo, lo que le hizo jadear contra su boca, al tiempo en que un pequeño placer descendía por su columna hasta alcanzar su entrepierna. El brazo que Yagi mantenía en el futón se flexionó, de modo que la separación de sus cuerpos se volvió prácticamente nula. Ambos soltaron un jadeo por lo brusco de la acción, en la que ambos sexos quedaron presionados contra sus abdómenes. Era indecente y erótico, demasiado sensual para sus cuerpos hormonados. Los dedos del rubio, aquellos que se mantenían en su pecho, tiraron juguetonamente de su pezón, causando que gruñera por lo bajo.

― ...no sé por qué te gusta hacer eso… ―. Murmuró.

― Me gusta esta parte de ti.

― No son tan diferentes a los tuyos…

― Claro que sí… podría hacer muchas cosas con ellos… ― Dijo de manera juguetona, masajeando su pectoral ―. Enji…

― ¿Mnh?

Pero no dijo más. Mordisqueó sus labios y se removió, obligándolo a separar más las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Una vez así, empezó a frotar las caderas contra su ingle, empujando, buscando fricción. La boca de Toshinori comenzó a descender, primero por la barbilla, luego por el cuello, demasiado lento para su gusto. Una de sus manos se enredó en sus mechones rubios y la otra se aferró a la tela del futón, mientras sus propias caderas se mecían inquietas y los sonidos de placer escapaban de su boca involuntariamente.

― ¿Te gusta?

― Cállate…

― …levanta el cuerpo…

Sintió al rubio erguirse lo suficiente hasta quedar hincado, deshaciéndose de paso de las mantas que los cubrían. Desde esa posición pudo ver toda su desnudez, la forma en la que los músculos firmes se marcaban, moviéndose con la respiración; el centro de su calor, erguido contra su abdomen, palpitante, deseoso. La sonrisa en sus labios, con un deje pícaro y divertido. Sus ojos, recorriéndolo con lascivia, como si fueran capaces de llegar a las partes más remotas de su cuerpo. Aunque trató de evitarlo, se mordió el labio. Estaba expuesto y en una pose considerablemente bochornosa. Sin embargo, elevó las caderas y pasó las piernas por encima de los muslos de Yagi, quedando a su merced. Incapaz de soportarlo, desvió el rostro a un costado, sintiendo el calor del bochorno en las mejillas.

― Pareces ansioso… ―. Hizo notar el rubio.

― …puedo decir lo mismo, Toshinori… ―. Articuló, con los labios separados, tratando de que no se notara la desesperación que invadía su estómago ―. Apúrate, ¿quieres? Deja de perder el tiempo…

Empujó la pelvis para reafirmar su punto. El agarre de los dedos ajenos se cerró sobre su erección y empezó un vaivén pausado que le hizo arquear la espalda. Bajo su palma, la tela comenzó a arder un poco. Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo el rubio escupía sobre sus dedos, llenándolos de saliva antes de conducirlos a la separación entre sus nalgas, un sitio que había tocado sólo un par de veces antes de manera superficial, sin atreverse a ir más allá de un par de caricias. Todo su cuerpo se tensó sólo por el roce.

― Diablos… realmente vamos a hacerlo… ―. Susurró Toshinori. Podía sentir la emoción en su voz.

Le hubiera gustado responderle algo, pedirle que cerrara la boca o que dejara de hacer el tonto y procediera con lo que debía hacer, pero no podía. Todo su ser parecía palpitar de calor. Se sentía arder por dentro y por fuera, de manera bastante antinatural. Una fina capa de sudor ya cubría su piel y su respiración estaba agitada. La mano que lo masturbaba le recordaba los momentos anteriores, lo bien que se sentía cuando Yagi lo tocaba, cuando ocupaba su boca para recorrerlo, cuando susurraba en su oreja esas frases sucias mientras se servía de su cuerpo a placer. Deseaba eso de manera insana, así que volvió a empujar sus caderas, sintiendo cómo los dedos húmedos se rozaban contra su intimidad descaradamente.

― _Toshinori… ―_ Consiguió decir y volteó el rostro para pedir con la mirada que siguiera adelante.

Lo escuchó gemir y luego vio cómo exhalaba con la boca, con las mejillas encendidas.

― Mierda, Enji…

No se dio a la tarea de decir nada más. Le mantuvo la mirada mientras comenzaba a meter uno de sus dedos en su cuerpo. Su interior se tensó y apretó alrededor del mismo. La intrusión era extraña y desconocida, ligeramente incómoda. Apretó los dientes y el entrecejo, todavía mirando a su novio, pero se negó a dejar de empujar el cuerpo.

― …muévelo… ―. Susurró.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, empezó lento, tanteando, como si hiciera una exploración de reconocimiento, retirando y regresando, flexionando por momentos. Los suspiros salieron de sus labios conforme se fue relajando, sintió los párpados pesados y un nuevo aumento de temperatura, al grado de que él mismo, resistente al calor, se sentía enfebrecido.

―…Enji, realmente estás ardiendo… por dentro, _ah_ ― Aumentó el ritmo de la preparación luego de soltar esa frase y él no pudo sino arquearse un poco y gruñir de gusto.

El segundo dedo hizo su aparición. Entró abruptamente, sin aviso, lo que le quitó a la fuerza un jadeo de sorpresa y una sensación de incomodidad mayor. Volvió a tensarse; cerró los ojos con fuerza y pasó saliva, apretando la cintura de Toshinori entre sus muslos.

― ¿Estás bien? ― Preguntó, el rubio, moviendo suavemente los dedos, separándolos con calma. Su mano soltó su erección y se deslizó por el abdomen, pasó por el ombligo y continuó su camino, hasta que el pulgar fue capaz de acariciar su pezón. Ese chico sabía bien cómo y dónde tocarlo, por lo que se removió un tanto, arqueando la espalda.

― ¿Qué te hace parecer que… no lo estoy? ― Respondió en un murmullo, entreabriendo los párpados.

― Yo eh… no lo sé…

― ¿Quieres…? Toshinori… ya… es suficiente…

No quería seguir esperando. En realidad, parecía ser el más ansioso de los dos. Incluso si todavía no estaba del todo preparado, incluso asumiendo que la penetración iba a doler lo suyo. Iba a soportarlo. Cada célula de su cuerpo parecía gritar, encendida, necesitada. La mano que sujetaba la tela del futón estaba caliente; la superficie, ligeramente quemada. La ansiedad resultaba demasiado grande.

― ¿Estás seguro? ― Quiso saber Yagi, aunque de todos modos sacó los dedos.

― …no preguntes… sólo… maldición.

Notó un deje de nerviosismo en su rostro mientras se acomodaba. Volvió a escupir sobre su palma y sus ojos descendieron para ver cómo la llevaba a su sexo, lubricando tanto como le era posible de esa manera. Hasta ese momento, no se había puesto a pensar en la protección, ni en ninguno de esos tecnicismos necesarios, pero poco le importaba. Bufó cuando la punta pegó contra su cuerpo. Una voz lejana en su mente le dijo que estaban a punto de dar un gran paso y susurró que aquello iba a ser doloroso. Lo ignoró. No quería ninguna clase de consciencia que pudiera detenerlo en ese momento. Estaba dispuesto a pertenecerle al contrario de todas las formas posibles, a tomar de él, también, todo lo que quisiera. Y eso era lo que quería.

― ¡…!

No hubo aviso previó ni sutilezas, Toshinori empujó con fuerza, de una sola vez y el gemido acalorado que soltó se confundió con su propia exclamación sorda de dolor. Sus piernas se tensaron y se apretaron más. Los músculos al interior se cerraron casi con violencia y unos ligeros temblores lo recorrieron por completo. Dolía. Dos dedos no eran suficientes, la saliva tampoco había sido de mucha ayuda.

― Mierda, Enji… es demasiada presión… duele… ―. Murmuró el rubio con los dientes apretados.

― …ya sé… ―. Articuló, exhalando largamente, tratando de regularizar su respiración.

― ¿Debería…?

― No… no… ―. Pidió. No quería que se retirara ―. Sólo… espera…

Podía con eso. Apretó los ojos e inhaló con fuerza, tratando de relajarse. Escuchó a su pareja jadear. Luego lo sintió inclinarse, acercó su cuerpo nuevamente, hasta ser capaz de alcanzar su boca. Lo besó, temblorosamente, de manera entrecortada por la agitación de ambos. Mordió sus labios, recorrió su mandíbula y sus mejillas. Una mano ahora estaba en sus caderas y la otra vagaba por su costado, repartiendo caricias que poco a poco iban relajándolo.

― …estás quemando el futón… respira… respira… ―. Susurró contra sus labios. Inmediatamente después, empezó a mover las caderas.

La sensación de estar lleno se acrecentó al máximo. Percibía cómo su cuerpo se separaba, cómo sus nervios cedían prácticamente a la fuerza, quemando y protestando dolorosamente. Pequeños quejidos escapaban de sus labios constantemente y sus dedos no hacían más que presionarse con más fuerza sobre la tela. Pero, lentamente, comenzó a relajarse. Probó a empujar de nuevo sus caderas, luchando contra la incomodidad. Sus párpados se separaron para buscar la mirada ajena y no tardaron en hallarla, pues Yagi tenía la frente pegada a la suya. En esos escasos centímetros, sus alientos se mezclaron, el sudor que caía de la frente del rubio mojaba su rostro, afiebrado también. Lo escuchaba gemir, cada una de sus expresiones se iba grabando en su mente con una claridad de miedo y estaba seguro de que para su pareja era lo mismo.

El movimiento se hizo más fluido cuando los músculos comenzaron a ceder. El dolor punzante dejó asomar un regusto placentero en el que decidió enfocarse mientras empujaba su cuerpo. Percibió sus labios separarse, a sus manos tomar sitio en los hombros ajenos casi inconscientemente. Toshinori comenzó a ir con más fuerza, soltando gemidos y algunas maldiciones mientras lo embestía, cada vez con más facilidad, cada vez con más ganas. Gruñó cuando el impacto de las caderas contrarias se volvió brusco, cuando el rubio empezó a moverse contra su cuerpo con fuerza desesperada y su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse encima del futón. El dolor regresó, pero vino acompañado de oleadas de placer cada vez más grandes. La voz que le llegaba a los oídos era la propia, pero sonaba casi desconocida.

― _Enji… Enji… ―_. Repetía Toshinori, apretando los dientes por momentos ―. …eres tan…

Pocas veces lograba terminar la frase. Los movimientos medio erráticos de ambos lograron sincronizarse. Sus dedos apretaron los hombros ajenos; los sintió arder contra la piel ajena y, en algún punto, supo que quizás lo estaba quemando. Pero Yagi no se quejó. Aquella primera experiencia no duró demasiado. Incapaz de articular palabras coherentes, dejó que Toshinori hiciera de él lo que le quiso, incluso cuando el dolor no desapareció del todo. Terminó mientras decía su nombre y lo hizo dentro, de manera repentina y brusca. Luego llevó una mano a su sexo y lo acarició hasta que él también alcanzó el orgasmo.

Aunque había sido agridulce, Enji recordaría esa noche por muchos años más.

* * *

 ** _OKLAHOMA SMASH!_**

El grito resonó con fuerza desde adentro del edificio. Incluso su corazón endurecido pareció estremecerse con la voz del Símbolo de la Paz y se llenó de motivación repentinamente. Los enemigos seguían apareciendo y tantos como llegaban, tantos como calcinaba sin dudar un segundo. La situación era peor de lo que había parecido en un inicio y aunque su mente estaba en medio de la batalla, una parte, una muy profunda, continuaba creando recuerdos de los que le era difícil desprenderse. El muro entre el héroe y el hombre se volvió demasiado endeble, permitiendo que las memorias permearan su concentración.

Muchas veces durante su segundo y tercer año de Instituto, se había encontrado con All Might en situaciones similares, luchando hombro con hombro, avanzando entre los enemigos, sobreponiéndose a las adversidades para luego terminar con victorias aplastantes que revitalizaban sus ánimos y el sentimiento que profesaba por el rubio. La tensión de la pelea, las posibilidades de fallo, la sensación de hallarse al borde de la muerte o de levantarse luego de haber caído, el orgullo de triunfar, la rabia de la derrota… los cimientos que lo constituían los había construido al lado de Toshinori. Y ahora, peleando la misma batalla, en el mismo escenario, era imposible desterrar los pensamientos de su cabeza.

― ¡No puedo hacer contacto con Jeanist y los demás! ¡Su operación debió haber fallado! ― Gritó Tsukauchi a sus espaldas.

― ¡No es momento de estar balbuceando, maldita sea! ― Respondió con un grito, mientras el fuego abandonaba sus palmas en dirección a los nomu.

Tampoco era momento de estar pensando en sentimentalidades ni en rencores, pensó, pero no era algo que fuera a decirle a Naomasa. La mezcla entre adrenalina, furia y esa sensación de revivir, de alguna u otra manera, épocas que se habían marchado ya, sólo hacían que su poder y su determinación se hicieran más grandes.

― ¡Endeavor! ― Llamó una voz desde el edificio, del otro lado de un muro derribado.

Enji volteó y se encontró una nube de polvo que fue dispersándose con rapidez. En el centro de todo, lleno de presencia y desbordando fuerza, la figura imponente de All Might se erguía entre los escombros.

― ¿¡Estás bien!?

Su entrecejo se frunció. Esa pregunta, en esa situación, continuaba sacando fragmentos del pasado, de distintas circunstancias en las que los paralelismos en sus conversaciones se volvían innegables. Mientras luchaban, mientras practicaban, incluso cuando dormían juntos; el rubio siempre preguntaba la misma cosa. Con frecuencia, Todoroki contestaba con las mismas palabras.

― ¡¿Qué te hace parecer que no lo estoy?! ― Gritó en respuesta, con los cuerpos de los enemigos desperdigados en el suelo.

En ese momento, en medio de la pelea contra los nomus; frente a la mirada de Tsukauchi, que conocía su historia, volvieron a intercambiar el mismo diálogo de siempre. Por una fracción de segundo, más pequeña que un parpadeo, Enji reconoció en esa cara marcada por la edad la misma expresión del joven al que alguna vez había amado. Mas la visión se esfumó tan pronto como hubo aparecido y el orgullo volvió a levantar sus barreras inquebrantables alrededor de él. Había prioridades. No importaba cuándo recordara o cuánto insistiera su cabeza en rebuscar en épocas perdidas. La Liga de Villanos estaba jugando sus cartas. Algunos héroes habían caído y un joven, de la edad de su hijo menor, podría estar peleando por su vida en ese preciso momento.

― ¡¿Nuestro _amado_ héroe #1 ya empezó a volverse senil?! ― Escupió en su dirección, consciente de que el lugar de All Might no estaba en una batalla menor. ―. ¡Si te vas, entonces no te quedes ahí, vete! ―. Ordenó.

Las pupilas del héroe refulgieron con determinación nueva. Se cruzaron con sus ojos e intercambiaron una mirada firme. All Might asintió, comprendiendo el sentido de sus palabras y, entonces, dijo lo siguiente.

― _Okay…_ ¡Te encargo este lugar!

 _Basta_. Se dijo, tratando de acallar el sentimiento que le causaba sentir la confianza de Toshinori depositada en su persona. _Es suficiente_. Repitió mientras lo veía marcharse. Pero no hubo caso. El orgullo de sentirse reconocido se abrió paso en su pecho de manera violenta y encendió una llama que había estado esperando desde hacía 28 años atrás.

* * *

 ** _Infatuación:_** _estado caracterizado por el  
dejarse llevar por una pasión irracional,  
tratándose de un amor adictivo._

Le gustaba despertarse en los brazos de Toshinori, pero no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo frente a él. Había comenzado su tercer año y las cosas por fin comenzaban a despuntar en su vida como héroes. Había avanzado, también, como persona. Las visitas de Yagi eran una constante; la cercanía con Tsukauchi se había hecho más grande e incluso sentía como si se relacionara mejor con la gente. Estar al lado de Toshinori le daba una especie de seguridad que nunca pensó encontrar en alguna persona. Por supuesto, no era como si de pronto le hubiera dado por sonreírle al mundo y comenzar a emular la actitud servicial y agradable de su pareja. Simplemente había comenzado a sentir que la gente era algo más que el objeto de su deber.

Desde que habían obtenido la licencia provisional, solían resolver la mayoría de los percances juntos. Él se limitaba a hacer lo suyo, es decir, a pelear; y le dejaba esas cosas complicadas, como las charlas y los saludos, al rubio. Sin embargo, no podía mentir. Incluso a él se le suavizaba el corazón al ver esa sonrisa tan amplia que tenía en los labios, junto con esa frase que realmente había comenzado a utilizar en las batallas: _Todo está bien, ¿por qué, preguntas? ¡Porque yo estoy aquí!_ Sinceramente, al inicio le había resultado una estupidez, pero los heridos, los rehenes y las víctimas, parecían ver en ella un rayo de esperanza.

Se esforzaba tanto como podía para hacer su parte, incluso más. Tras el enfrentamiento que había tenido lugar en el callejón casi un año antes, había comenzado a notar que sus habilidades se hallaban cada vez un poco más lejos que las de Toshinori. Era fuerte, pero no _tan_ fuerte; era rápido, pero no _tan_ rápido. Y no era para nada carismático. Quizás en lo único que era superior a Yagi era en inteligencia, pero muchas veces todo se basaba en fuerza bruta. Lo que él quería era arreglar esa deficiencia como persona en mejorías como héroe. Dentro de sí pensaba que, si se mantenían juntos, eso sería más que suficiente para ser capaz de pararse a su lado y levantar la cabeza con orgullo. Ambos serían iguales y el mundo los reconocería como uno. Quizás entonces, cuando su fuerza estuviera al mismo nivel, Toshinori tendrá la confianza para decirle de dónde salían las heridas con las que regresaba o por qué de la nada tenía que enfrentarse con villanos que en su vida había visto. Aunque lo había intentado averiguar por su cuenta, todo lo llevaba a un callejón sin salida que, si se trataba de ser sincero, no hacía más que desesperarlo. Y es que no importaba cuántas veces le pidiera que le dijera o cuántas preguntas hiciera para encontrar alguna pista, Yagi siempre le respondía de la misma manera.

― No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Enji.

Y esa frase, incluso cuando venía acompañada con la sonrisa que en otras ocasiones hacía latir su corazón, no lograba sino inyectar un poco de veneno en su pecho. No contra su pareja propiamente, sino para sí mismo. Dentro de sí, las semillas de la inseguridad, del rencor y de la angustia, comenzaban a echar sus primeras raíces. Había comenzado a pensar que, si fuera más de lo que era en ese entonces, las cosas serían diferentes. El espectro de la inferioridad se cernía sobre él, oculto detrás de un sentimiento más fuerte al que llamaba _amor._

De haber tenido la cabeza mejor plantada sobre los hombros, no hubiera tardado en darse cuenta de sus errores. Pero durante esa época no era más que un adolescente que poco sabía de la vida y su funcionamiento.

― Enji… ―. Susurró el rubio, apretando los párpados debido a la luz y acercándolo para que se recostara contra su pecho. Ambos habían crecido bastante, pero la altura de Toshinori era realmente un insulto.

― No puedes quedarte dormido todo el día y lo sabes ―. Murmuró, pero no se negó la posibilidad de acomodarse contra su cuerpo, extendiendo un poco más su descanso.

― Pero ayer impedimos un secuestro y salvamos a tres personas de un incendio… ― Protestó perezosamente.

― Eso no significa que hayamos salvado al mundo. Mientras tú duermes, un montón de crímenes se están llevando a cabo.

Lo escuchó emitir un quejido y luego percibió cómo sus brazos se cerraban más alrededor de él. El gorgoteo de su risa le llegó a los oídos.

― ¿Sabes cuál sería un crimen?

― Seguramente vas a decir alguna tontería ―. Se aventuró a decir.

― …no pasar el día entero contigo―. Dijo, riendo tranquilamente.

― Sabía que ibas a decir algo idiota…

Sin embargo, no pudo no sonreír un poco, si es que ese pequeño gesto en sus labios podía llamarse así. Esas frases tontas eran parte de Yagi, después de todo. Y es que él lo sabía mejor que nadie: de la puerta para afuera, cuando estaba siendo un héroe, Toshinori era una figura increíble, responsable y consciente de lo que debía hacer, pero como persona, así, como un ser humano común y corriente, no era más que un tonto con un corazón demasiado grande y poca experiencia en cualquier ámbito, lo que lo dejaba bastante vulnerable para las relaciones humanas. Claro, Enji tampoco era bueno con eso, lo que los dejaba en una posición interesante. Era sólo que, mientras Toshinori podría inspirar algo parecido a la ternura, él inspiraba miedo.

― Mi padre está en casa ―. Dijo. Se había enterado la noche pasada ―. Querrá que desayunemos con él.

Vio a Yagi parpadear un par de veces, repentinamente despierto. Enji sabía que el asunto de su padre lo ponía nervioso y la clase de encuentros que tenían en la habitación no hacía que nada de eso fuera más fácil para ninguno de los dos Ya había tenido un par de cuestionamientos acerca de los futones quemados o de la puerta rota, pero había logrado justificarlos con entrenamientos fuera de control, de los que su predecesor, aunque se veía un poco molesto, parecía sentirse orgulloso. Después de todo, Toshinori había salido en algunas primeras planas y él en alguna que otra nota secundaria. Eso era muestra de que la apuesta que había hecho en el futuro de su hijo no era un caso perdido.

― ¡Debiste decirme! ― Exclamó ―. No sé qué cara debería poner. _Dormí con su hijo la noche anterior, por favor, deme su mano, Todoroki-san._

Así acabó con su buen humor.

― Deja de decir estupideces, Yagi ―. Murmuró entre dientes, lleno de fastidio ―. No es como si no hubieras hecho lo mismo por más de medio año.

Le dio un puñetazo en el abdomen por más que el rubio echó a reír. Bufó y se libró del agarre de sus brazos, luego se puso de pie y procedió a buscar su ropa sin voltear a verlo. Ese tema lo llenaba de ansiedad. No había forma en la que pudiera bromear acerca de eso. Tarde o temprano tendría que pararse frente a su padre y declinar las ofertas de _miai_ que le enseñara: en algún momento debería sacar el pecho, levantar el mentón y decirle que no pensaba unir su vida a una mujer, por muy buena que fuera su posición social o sus genes. Llegaría el punto en que tendría que admitir que su amigo del Instituto era su amante y que pensaba quedarse el resto de la vida a su lado, con todo lo que eso implicaba. Eso no quería decir que estuviera listo para ver la cara de decepción de sus padres o que fuera capaz de enfrentarse a su furia. Por eso, que Toshinori hablara de ello como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo lo alteraba.

― Sólo estaba jugando, Enji ― Se apresuró a decir ―. No tienes que enojarte. Sabes que no le diría nada así a tu padre, ¿verdad?

A Todoroki le hubiera gustado tener esa certeza, pero no lo hacía. Cuando las cosas llegaban a su cabeza y los escenarios se proyectaban en su mente, era difícil saber en qué confiar. Un descuido sería suficiente para que todo se viniera abajo.

― ¿Quién sabe? Eres un idiota. ¿Por qué no cierras la boca y te apresuras? ― Contestó con seriedad.

― Lo siento ―. Susurró Toshinori.

* * *

Una vez que los nomu dejaron de llegar, Endeavor dio un largo respiro. La cantidad de enemigos abatidos era enorme. Naomasa observó el panorama y aprovechó ese momento para acercarse a su lado, luego de que hubiera recibido algunas noticias acerca de la situación de Lady Mountain y Best Jeanist. Las cosas no pintaban bien, pero podrían cubrirlo.

― Están teniendo algunos problemas del otro lado ―. Dijo

― ¿Y qué estamos esperando? ―. Cuestionó.

La mirada de Endeavor no parecía estar llena de ira o de indiferencia como solía hacerlo. Lo pensó desde que se habían encontrado esa tarde, pero algo había de diferente en sus ojos. No era amabilidad, era más como… ¿emoción? No sabría describirlo; incluso el tono en el que hablaba era capaz de motivar a cualquiera, algo poco común en su persona.

― Lo estás llevando bastante bien, Todoroki ―. Señaló, tanteando el terreno.

― Sólo hago lo que debo hacer ―. Replicó. Gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que le había respondido a pesar de que lo había llamado por su nombre.

― Creo que estás haciendo más que eso. Me recuerda a cuando peleabas al lado de Yagi, ¿sabes? Parece que...

― ¿Crees que es tiempo de estar hablando del pasado, Tsukauchi?

― No, en lo absoluto ―. Confesó ―. Pero tengo la sensación de que has estado pensando en ello.

― ¿Y a ti qué más te da lo que haga o no? Ocúpate de tus asuntos.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Endeavor se había marchado. La irritación con la que le había respondido, sin llegar a armar ningún percance, le decía que sus intuiciones no iban por mal camino. Ya habría tiempo para ahondar en la situación.

* * *

 ** _Bueno, varias cosas. Primera: no tengo talento para escribir smut. Se me hace complicado, pero lo intenté. (?) Segunda: siempre he creído que Enji tuvo una época de reblandecimiento. Es decir, las personas modifican su forma de ser con frecuencia, dependiendo de las situaciones. Y cuando es joven, la verdad es que sí se pone todo estúpido. De cualquier forma, me disculpo por lo OC. Tercera: lo siento de nuevo si el asunto va rápido con los saltos temporales. ;u; Cuarta: Omití a Edgeshot de las escenas de pelea porque se me hacía algo complicado llevar ambas perspectivas: la introspectiva y la externa, donde se desarrolla la acción._**

 ** _Pero ya saben, es un fanfic de romance o algo así. (?) Perdón de todos modos. ;u;_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado y que no se hayan decepcionado a estas alturas por el plot. ;u; Gracias por leer. 3_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esto es muy random. (?) Empecé ayer a editar el capítulo y pensé que me iba a tardar más jaja. Luego consideré arreglarlo y dejarlo por ahí hasta la siguiente semana, pero luego recordé que me prometí subir los capítulos conforme los fuera editando, así que... nada. Aquí está. El siguiente lo subiré tan pronto como sea algo decente. (?)**_

 _ **¿Se acuerdan que había dicho que Tsukauchi era importante y por eso lo dejé a pesar de la poca correspondencia? Pues bueno, éste es uno de esos capítulos importantes jaja.**_

 _ **Hay spoilers del capítulo 93 del manga... que son bastante fuertes, a mi parecer. Así que quedan advertidos. (?) ¡Gracias por seguir la historia! 3**_

* * *

 **VI**

Cuando Naomasa abrió la puerta del apartamento, todas las alarmas se dispararon en su cabeza, sonando como si las sirenas de las patrullas policiacas estuvieran pitando a la mitad de la noche. No sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero lo intuía. Todoroki Enji podía calcinarlo en menos de un minuto, sin decir palabra alguna, sin dejar apenas que se le desacomodara un cabello. Su altura era imponente y la contextura de su cuerpo todavía más. De no haberlo conocido, la mirada que le estaba dando le hubiera causado un escalofrío de terror, pero, en lugar de eso, sólo hizo que algo en su pecho se agitara. Aunque le hubiera gustado decir que era una sorpresa verlo parado en su puerta, la verdad era que no. En alguna parte de su cabeza, sabía que un encuentro de ese tipo era altamente posible.

En ese instante no sabía que esa misma escena se iba a repetir una y otra vez a lo largo de varios meses. Tampoco sabía que el peso del silencio iba a terminar por asfixiarlo.

―Tsukauchi ―. Dijo.

En apariencia, el pelirrojo estaba igual de serio e intimidante que otros días. Quizás un poco más. Su voz, profunda como siempre, llegaba a los oídos con fuerza. Pero había algo al fondo de sus ojos, en los que siempre había visto la vergüenza o la molestia que lo acompañaba cuando estaba con Yagi, esta vez, había una especie de desesperación, un deje de dureza. Era un cambio apenas notable, pero que no le pasó desapercibido luego de haber compartido tantas tardes sentado frente a él. Sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

― Ah, hola, Todoroki ―. Se forzó a responder, tratando de desviar su mirada ―. ¿Cómo sabes… dónde vivo?

La pregunta le escapó de los labios con nerviosismo. No recordaba que alguna vez lo hubiera invitado o que le hubiera dicho su dirección. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Tampoco se había reunido con él sin que Yagi estuviera de por medio. Interactuar con el chico de esa forma, solos los dos, parecía una empresa fuera de sus límtes.

― Me disculpo por la impertinencia. Toshinori me dijo dónde vivías un día que estábamos cerca del vecindario ―. Se excusó, tan propio como siempre.

― Oh, entiendo… ―. Murmuró ―. ¿Quieres… pasar?

― Con permiso.

Naomasa se hizo a un lado para que el contrario ingresara a su casa. La puerta parecía pequeña frente a él. Lo vio quitarse los zapatos sin ninguna prisa, acomodarlos de manera alineada y dar un único paso al interior, quedándose ahí educadamente, hasta que él cerró la puerta y lo condujo a la sala, a unos pasos de ahí. Sus padres todavía estaban en el trabajo, así que, por el momento, él se encontraba solo en casa. Todoroki no se molestó en mirar la decoración, ni en hacer comentario alguno sobre la estrechez del apartamento. Esperó a que le hiciera una seña o le diera una indicación para tomar asiento en el sofá.

Tsukauchi se sentó enfrente, de modo que se encontraron separados por una pequeña mesa. La tensión era clara; sus manos sudaban y todo su cuerpo estaba alerta, incluso cuando sabía que, en un enfrentamiento, sería él quien saldría perdiendo. Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que observó al contrario mirar la superficie de la mesa con el entrecejo arrugado, meditando, sin lugar a dudas. Dio respingo cuando, inesperadamente, un gran suspiro, lleno de un agobio enorme y un rastro de molestia, abandono los labios ajenos. Era difícil concebir que el pelirrojo fuese capaz de hacer esa clase de sonidos.

― ¿Qué sucede?

Fue un cuestionamiento tentativo. Enji le importaba, por supuesto. A veces bromeaban o charlaban cuando se encontraban los tres. Sin embargo, también sabía que era un chico demasiado orgulloso y que, mostrarse vulnerable, por poco que fuera, lo molestaba hasta niveles indecibles. Algo dentro de Tsukauchi le decía que sólo le permitía ver esas partes suyas a Yagi, como era de esperarse. Como nunca se había imaginado en esa situación, no sabía cómo proceder. Le aterraba sacarlo de sus casillas y temía que eso pudiera suceder si no tenía cuidado

― No sé nada de Toshinori desde hace un par de días ―. Confesó. Lo vio apretar los dientes, como tratando de controlarse ―. No ha aparecido en la escuela hoy, no ha llamado ni me ha escrito. Me estaba preguntando si tú sabías algo ―. Agregó y levantó la vista para poder verlo. Aunque el rostro en general era inexpresivo, lo alcanzó una agitación incontrolable ―. Eres su mejor amigo, después de todo. Esperaba que confiara en ti y te dijera a dónde diablos fue, ya que no parece confiar en mí en lo absoluto.

En esas palabras, Tsukauchi pudo experimentar un sinfín de cosas. En un inicio, percibió una ligera vibración en la voz del contrario, muestra de una preocupación que se esforzaba en ocultar; luego, conforme hablaba, la decepción hizo notorio su rastro y al final, mientras murmuraba entre dientes, la frustración y la ira contenida quedó patente. Si Naomasa tenía que ser sincero, no podía culparlo, ni siquiera por recurrir a él sin aviso alguno.

Pero sí que iba comenzar a culparse a sí mismo. Era claro cómo los dientes de Enji se presionaban al interior de la boca y veía la manera en la que las venas sobresalían en sus manos y en sus brazos debido a la tensión de todo su cuerpo. Su entrecejo estaba arrugado a más no poder y los labios tenían una mueca de molestia, pero más allá de eso, el aura que desprendía era de alguien que está intentando ser fuerte y a quien cada vez le cuesta un poco más mantener su fachada. Si detrás de ésta era más grande el sentimiento de abandono o de rabia, eso no lo sabía. Lo peor de todo era que él no podía sacarlo de su pesar por más que lo deseara, por más que tuviera los medios para hacerlo. Estaba en una encrucijada, pero incluso si accedía a decir la verdad, era imposible saber si eso era _lo correcto_.

Sabía, desde unos años atrás, que el quirk de Yagi Toshinori era un quirk impropio. Conocía acerca de Nana y de Gran Torino, así como de las grandes responsabilidades que tendría que asumir en el futuro; sabía acerca de All for One y de todos los métodos que estaba utilizando para realizar ataques en puntos estratégicos. Sabía que, la noche en la que Todoroki había terminado sobre una cama en U.A., los enemigos con los que habían peleado eran villanos en servicio de All for One y también sabía que, si Yagi no se encontraba en ese momento, era porque había surgido un percance en Nagoya con una célula de villanos. Era, como todas, una misión importante en la que podía perder la vida.

 _"_ _Tengo que hacerlo"_ le había dicho el rubio _"Quiero ser la clase de héroe que haga del mundo un lugar seguro para vivir. Quiero que la gente sepa que todo estará bien si yo estoy ahí"_

Luego lo miró a los ojos, le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo:

 _"_ _No le digas a Enji"_

Por supuesto, él le había preguntado si no era más fácil sólo decirle al pelirrojo lo que estaba pasando o dejar que se uniera a su lucha como parecía querer hacerlo. Le había confiado su secreto a él, un ser humano sin quirk. ¿Por qué no decírselo a un héroe? Estaba seguro de que Todoroki no lo revelaría nunca, sin importar lo que tuviera que pasar para protegerlo.

 _"_ _Si ellos se enteran de que estoy con él, de que me importa, no tardarán en ir a buscarlo. Sé que es fuerte, pero ellos también lo son. Harán cualquier cosa para frenar mi avance… Quiero protegerlo a cualquier costo y si eso significa que debo mantener esto en secreto, entonces eso es lo que voy a hacer. Por favor, Tsukauchi. Es probable que venga a buscarte, pero no le digas nada. Prométeme que no lo harás"._

Y ahí estaba, con un nudo en la garganta, sentado frente al que, seguramente, sería uno de los más grandes héroes de las generaciones siguientes, sin saber qué decirle. La respiración se le cortó unos segundos y sus ojos buscaron cobijo en el suelo a pesar de que sentía la mirada azul de Enji sobre su rostro, esperando una respuesta que él no iba a darle. ¿Era eso traicionar la confianza que Todoroki había puesto en su persona? Probablemente. Pero le había hecho una promesa a Yagi y tampoco pensaba romperla. Se sentía dividido, pero, al final, terminó negando.

― No, no he sabido nada de él ―. Susurró con la garganta seca.

Un gruñido le llegó desde el sofá que tenía en frente. Por un momento se preguntó si el contrario había logrado ver a través de su mentira y ahora se levantaba para buscar revancha, pero cuando volvió a levantar el rostro, todo lo que vio fue a Todoroki inhalando con fuerza, como si luchara consigo mismo para mantener la compostura. Había algo en su actitud, alguna clase de gesto que no lograba comprender en su rostro que lo hacía sentir terriblemente culpable. No podía describirlo, no podía señalar qué era lo diferente, pero la dureza de la expresión remitía a un sentimiento de impotencia.

¿Era eso lo mejor para Enji? Casi podía apostar que, si le decía que Yagi estaba en Nagoya, iría corriendo sin dudar un segundo, dispuesto a caer luchando a su lado. ¿Qué tan dolorosa podía ser su incertidumbre? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero antes de que pudiera formular frase alguna, las palabras salieron de los labios ajenos, rasposas y frías, como lanzas que, incluso si no era su asunto, fueron a clavarse a alguna parte de su pecho.

― ¿No soy una persona en la que se pueda confiar, Tsukauchi? ―. Preguntó. Él no supo qué responder ―. ¿Realmente estoy tan debajo de Toshinori como para que no sea capaz de decirme qué es lo que está sucediendo?

El regusto amargo se sentía a cada palabra. La vulnerabilidad se confundía con la ira y sus ojos ardían llenos de furia, buscando respuestas a preguntas que no las tenían. Había, también, una determinación insana, incomprensible.

― Todoroki, no creo que…

― Basta ―. Interrumpió, poniéndose de pie en ese preciso instante ―. Si no sabes nada, no importa. Pido perdón por las molestias que pude haber causado. Me retiro ―. Dijo.

No esperó un segundo más. Naomasa no trató de detenerlo. Enji se calzó con prisa y salió por la puerta, sin dedicarle una sola mirada más.

* * *

A Tsukauchi realmente le hubiera gustado que el asunto no se hubiera repetido. Le hubiera gustado que Todoroki no volviera a buscarlo. Era egoísta, pero luego de que Enji se hubo marchado esa tarde, no pudo sacarlo de su mente. Era casi un pensamiento surrealista. Lo había visto pelear, lo había visto barrer el suelo con Yagi, saltar a la acción sin dudarlo un segundo. Era poderoso, era inteligente. Salvo el carisma y la facilidad de sonreír, lo tenía todo. ¿Cómo podía creer que estaba por debajo de Toshinori?

― Todoroki vino a verme el lunes ―. Dijo; primero porque no quería esconderle cosas. Segundo, porque sentía culpa.

Los ojos de Yagi se abrieron hasta la desmesura.

― Dime que no le dijiste nada ―. Exigió.

― No lo hice, pero… quizás deberías…

― No ―. Fue una sola palabra, certera, cortante.

― ¿Por qué no?

― Ya te lo dije, Tsukauchi ―. Argumentó ―. Si cualquiera se entera, van a ir a buscarlo y… no quiero pensar en lo que podrían hacer con él. ¿Sabes la clase de monstruos que pelean con All for One? No los has visto… no tienes idea de lo que pueden hacer.

En eso tenía razón. Lo que había visto Toshinori seguramente había sido terrible; ni siquiera lo dudaba. Pero, sin importar lo que dijera, la expresión de Todoroki no abandonaba su cabeza.

― Es fuerte, Yagi ―. Insistió ―. Estoy seguro de que…

― ¡Te dije que no, Tsukauchi! ―. Levantó la voz de manera tan repentina que se quedó en medio de su réplica, sorprendido por la brusquedad ajena. Pareció darse cuenta de su actitud, por lo que lo vio inhalar y mirar a otra parte ―. No… no voy a cambiar de opinión.

Podía entenderlo en cierta medida, pero no lograba terminar de averiguar la estructura del pensamiento del rubio. No si pensaba proyectar una relación con Enji a largo plazo. Tratando de mantenerse calmado, le hizo una última pregunta.

― ¿Vas a escondérselo para siempre?

Las facciones de Toshinori se endurecieron de repente. El rostro pacífico y agradable de Yagi de pronto se veía severo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

― No lo sé.

Luego de eso, no quiso decir nada más.

* * *

La segunda vez que Todoroki apareció en su puerta, no se sorprendió en lo absoluto. Tampoco lo hizo en la tercera, ni en la cuarta. Para la quinta ocasión, simplemente se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Enji ya no decía nada; se deslizaba casi silenciosamente, perdido en sus pensamientos, con rasgos cada vez más duros y ojos cada vez más fríos. Tsukauchi había mantenido su promesa con Yagi, así que el pelirrojo no parecía encontrar sentido en preguntarle si sabía algo. Sin embargo, tampoco hablaba con Toshinori acerca de las visitas constantes que el pelirrojo hacía a su casa. La presión estaba por todos lados. Guardaba silencio por Enji, guardaba silencio por Toshinori. Y la culpa, destructora de paz, creció cuando empezó a sentir algo más que preocupación por Todoroki. Un secreto más que mantener resguardado.

Enji se sentó un momento en silencio, con los ojos cerrados. Naomasa lo dejó estar así, sin decir palabra alguna, limitándose a observarlo. El miedo de la primera vez, la posibilidad de ser calcinado, incluso la tensión incómoda que había entre ambos, todo se había ido diluyendo hasta desaparecer. Todoroki había bajado sus barreras frente a sus ojos y, a cambio, él le ofrecía un apoyo silencioso.

― Hay algo que quiero mostrarte ―. Mencionó tras unos minutos, en calma. Se puso de pie y le solicitó silenciosamente, con una mirada, que hiciera lo mismo.

― ¿Qué?

― Hay que ir afuera ―. Agregó ―. Hacerlo adentro sería una irresponsabilidad.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Cuestionó de todos modos.

― Sólo muévete, no tengo todo el día.

A diferencia de las otras veces, parecía que el chico tenía más disposición. No dudó en seguirlo, tomó sus llaves y cerró la puerta detrás de ambos. Bajaron las escaleras sin mediar ninguna palabra, salieron del edificio y Todoroki se dirigió al parque medio abandonado que estaba cerca. Debido a que la zona en la que vivía no era ni la más segura ni la más transitada, el parque estaba bastante descuidado y desierto. Enji anduvo unos momentos hasta que se detuvo frente a un árbol seco. Sin voltear a verlo, uno de sus puños se encendió completamente. Naomasa dio un respingo, previendo lo que iba a hacer.

― ¡Hey, espera! ¿Eso no es ilegal?

― Tengo mi licencia ―. Replicó.

Sin lugar a discusiones, lo siguiente que vio fue cómo su mano se movía y se formaba una lanza ardiente, como si el fuego entre sus dedos se hubiera solidificado. Echó el brazo hacia atrás para tomar impulso y la saeta cruzó la distancia con un silbido. Con una precisión de miedo, la punta se clavó en el tronco, apenas un instante previo a que las llamas se extendieran e iniciaran la combustión, abrasando todo a su paso.

No pudo contener su sorpresa.

― ¿Qué es…?

― Cállate, no he terminado.

Cerró la boca inmediatamente, presa de una curiosidad cada vez más enorme. Las llamas anaranjadas todavía ardían contra la madera cuando Enji se acercó y, sin ninguna duda, metió la mano entre las mismas. Lo vio inhalar y luego soltar un gruñido. De un momento a otro, las lenguas de fuego se hicieron más grandes y su tonalidad comenzó a cambiar hasta adoptar un tono azul. Aunque estaba a unos metros, el calor le golpeó el rostro de lleno; intenso y agobiante. Por un momento se le cortó el aliento y no pasaron más de unos segundos antes de que el tronco se convirtiera en un montón de ceniza. Cuando Todoroki se apartó, la llama azul bailoteaba en su palma, luego regresó a su color anaranjado y finalmente se extinguió.

― Estoy tratando de alcanzar la temperatura más alta ―. Explicó, todavía sin voltear a verlo, concentrado en los restos de su hazaña ―. Todavía no puedo mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, reparó en el color enrojecido de su mano y parte de su brazo, que colgaba a un costado de su cuerpo. Su mente reaccionó y levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa. Quería preguntar cuántos grados había alcanzado, felicitarlo por su avance, quizás, pero había otra cosa que lo inquietaba.

― ¿Eso te quema?

Siendo que se trataba de Endeavor, a cualquiera le hubiera parecido una estupidez.

― No es importante. Un quirk es algo que se entrena y se mejora llevándolo al límite una y otra vez. Por supuesto que hay algunos efectos secundarios, pero todavía estoy lejos de mi marca.

Cerró los dedos en un puño y no agregó nada. Naomasa podía ver su espalda, la tensión que llevaba en los hombros y que le parecía ser bastante grande. Sabía que era incapaz de aliviarla. Aunque eran amigos, su lugar estaba del lado de los espectadores y todo cuanto podía hacer era mirarlo a la distancia.

― ¿Es un nuevo movimiento, entonces?

Sólo entonces el chico se volteó. Frunció los labios y bufó, como si le acabara de preguntar una obviedad. Se tomó unos segundos y exhaló un suspiro molesto.

― No quiero que ese idiota siga estando por delante de mí.

Y Tsukauchi no tuvo que preguntar para saber de qué idiota estaba hablando.

― Un día voy a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo reconozca y entonces voy a aplastarlo. Voy a hacer que muerda el maldito polvo ―. Murmuró ―. Entonces va a darse cuenta que seguir escondiendo cosas es una estupidez. Que crea que puede seguir salvando el mundo solo no significa que realmente pueda hacerlo. No es como si estuviera ciego.

Comprendió la primera parte, más o menos. La motivación de Todoroki tenía una raíz bastante clara. Pero la última frase lo descolocó considerablemente.

― ¿Qué? ―. Inquirió.

Enji se cruzó de brazos.

― No me digas que no lo notaste. No puedes ser tan tonto.

―¿El qué? ―. Preguntó de nuevo, incapaz de tomar el hilo de pensamiento.

― Las fechas ―. Soltó ―. Las notas en el periódico. No se necesita ser un maldito genio para ver la relación entre ellas. Miyagi, Nagoya, Osaka… ¿ese imbécil realmente piensa que somos estúpidos? ¿De verdad cree que puede mentirme de manera tan descarada, tan obvia? ―. Gruñó de manera contenida. Naomasa estaba seguro de que quería gritar ―. Voy a matarlo la siguiente vez que lo vea.

Esta vez su aliento se cortó por un motivo diferente. No sabía qué tanto había estado investigando el contrario por su parte, pero el que hubiera llegado a esa conclusión solamente le decía que Enji tenía una inteligencia muy por encima de la media. Efectivamente, Toshinori había estado en esos lugares, pero decir que _cualquiera podría haberlo averiguarlo_ era algo impensable. No había salido como tal en las noticias, propiamente, porque eran percances aislados. De cualquier forma, no era el nombre de Toshinori el que salía en las notas. Imaginaba que Todoroki podía reconocer el rastro del rubio con ver las escenas.

A pesar de eso, lo que le sorprendió no fue el descubrimiento que había hecho el pelirrojo en sí, sino la manera en la que hablaba de Yagi. Su voz estaba empañada de enojo y, quizás, de algo de rencor. Desde que los conocía sabía que tenían una rivalidad escolar, siempre intentándose superar el uno al otro, pero ver la forma en la que el contrario llegaba a sus límites solamente para _superar_ a Toshinori, para _hacerlo morder el polvo…_ bueno, no iba a decir que no era un poco retorcido; la dualidad entre pareja-rival era demasiado compleja.

La segunda cosa que le llamó la atención fue que hablara de un _nosotros_ , lo que no hizo sino aumentar el peso de la culpa que llevaba cargando en las espaldas. Él siempre había sabido dónde estaba el rubio; tenía las respuestas a las preguntas que alimentaban su inceritumbre; pero Todoroki seguía pensando que estaban en el mismo barco, cuando que, en realidad, siempre había estado navegando solo.

No supo qué decirle y Enji no lo obligó a darle una respuesta. Se limitó a mirarlo cuando pasó a su lado, dispuesto a salir del parque. Caminó detrás de él y volteó el rostro, sintiendo que algo entre ellos se había quemado junto con la madera del tronco, cuyas cenizas, restos de la combustión, subían en una pila de humo para perderse en la inmensidad del cielo.

* * *

 _"_ _Recuerdo que el amor era una blanda furia_

 _no expresable en palabras._

 _Y mismamente recuerdo_

 _que el amor era una fiera lentísima:_

 _mordía con sus colmillos de azúcar_

 _y endulzaba el muñón al desprender el brazo"._

Todas las mañanas en las que se levantaba y asistía a clases sólo para notar la ausencia de Toshinori, sentía que una clase de hiel hirviente subía por su garganta y se extendía por cada nervio de su cuerpo, consumiendo lentamente cada centímetro de su ser. Con frecuencia cerraba los ojos, avanzaba hasta su asiento y se sentaba a gruñirle a cualquiera que se acercase. Las clases eran tediosas en su mayoría y sólo las prácticas de pelea lo ayudaban a sacar parte de toda esa frustración que iba acumulando.

Pero nunca era suficiente.

Por más que dejara salir sus llamas sin ninguna limitante, por más que rostizara enemigos falsos y terminara mandando a sus compañeros a la enfermería; por más villanos y delincuentes que detuviera en su pasantía; por más palmas que golpearan su espalda; por más agencias que lo llamaran interesado… la furia que corría por sus venas jamás cesaba.

Cuando descubrió el rastro de Yagi en los periódicos, sintió que algo dentro de sí se rompía. No, no era su corazón. Era su orgullo y, probablemente, era peor que lo primero. Siempre, hasta ese momento, había querido pensar que estaban juntos, más o menos al mismo nivel. Todas las batallas que habían librado hombro con hombro de pronto parecían dejar de tener sentido y, sin embargo, continuaba pasando sus días y sus noches con el cuerpo enredado en el contrario, entregado a una pasión amarga y cada vez más oscura que lo carcomía por dentro y se escondía bajo las oleadas de un placer enorme; detrás de unos brazos demasiado cálidos.

Así que siempre que entraba al salón de clases y veía la deslumbrante sonrisa de Toshinori recibiéndolo, incluso cuando su rostro estaba lleno de vendajes, no podía contener una sensación de alivio. Sabía que le había mentido, que se había marchado sin decirle una palabra, que podía haber muerto y él nunca se hubiera enterado de las circunstancias. Sabía que lo había subestimado y lo había pasado por alto, que consideraba su relación como personas y su relación como héroes como dos líneas paralelas que nunca iban a tocarse. Sabía que Toshinori lo miraba hacia abajo, sin permitirle pararse a su lado. Y a pesar de eso, a pesar de la rabia y la humillación, se sentía agradecido por verlo vivo.

Y era eso mismo lo que odiaba. Amar tanto a Yagi Toshinori

Una parte de sí pensaba que, si no estaban al mismo nivel, entonces él se esforzaría por alcanzarlo, por superarlo, incluso. Quizás entonces el rubio entendería que no era alguien para dejar atrás, sino alguien a quién tener cerca. En medio de esa turbulenta niebla que era su mente, decidió que la única solución era volverse más fuerte. Por eso había estado entrenando incluso después de la escuela y de las prácticas; por eso dejaba salir sus llamas todas las noches hasta que sus manos ardían y su cuerpo se precipitaba al suelo sin energía alguna; porque así, mientras más pronto se fortaleciera, más pronto podría estar a su lado. Si realmente había un futuro por delante, entonces iba a dar todo lo que tenía por alcanzarlo.

― Sé dónde has estado ―. Soltó cuando se hallaron solos. Él no iba a esconderle cosas.

Los ojos de Toshinori se abrieron hasta la desmesura. Lo observaron fijamente y luego se cerraron. De los labios del rubio escapó un suspiro que le pareció cansado.

― Enji… ―. Susurró.

Sintió los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, fuertes; lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo pegó a él. Todoroki se dejó hacer sin protesta alguna. A diferencia de las primeras veces, cuando comenzaron a salir, había una sensación de fragilidad entre ambos. Por supuesto que Yagi sonreía y que seguía siendo un poco tonto, pero en esos instantes, cuando volvía de esas misiones de las que nunca hablaba, su relación se sentía opacada por una nube de incertidumbre y tensión.

― No te atrevas a negarlo, Toshinori ―. Exigió contra su hombro.

― No pensaba hacerlo.

― ¿Vas a decirme de una maldita vez lo que está pasando?

Ya sabía la respuesta.

― No puedo.

Sin importar cuántas veces se preparara para esa respuesta, su cuerpo siempre se sentía frío. Cerró los ojos mientras sus dedos se cerraban sobre la tela de su playera, soportando. La furia que lo habitaba comenzó a agitarse como una bestia hambrienta.

― Lo siento, Enji, pero no puedo decírtelo. _Tiene que ser_ de esta manera.

― ¿Cuándo vas a poder? ― Gruñó ―. ¿Te parece bien largarte todo el tiempo sin decirme nada, viniendo cuando se te ocurre como si nada hubiera pasado? ― Murmuró entre dientes. Las preguntas se amontonaban en su boca, buscando salir de manera casi violenta. Levantó el rostro para mirarlo.

― Yo…

― ¡No! ― Exclamó, interrumpiendo sus palabras. No quería escuchar más de lo mismo ―. ¿Qué fue toda esa mierda de "vamos a luchar juntos"? Si no soy suficientemente confiable o fuerte para ti, sólo dilo, _Yagi_.

― ¿Qué dices? ¡Enji! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

Pese a que no solía ser del tipo sarcástico, aquella pregunta le resultó tan ofensiva, tan molesta, tan malditamente estúpida que no pudo contener una risa sardónica. Los ojos de Toshinori, generalmente tranquilos y apacibles, mostraron incomprensión.

― No me vengas con esas estupideces.

La última sílaba de su frase vibró cuando su voz se rompió. Volvió a apretar los dientes y gruñó con fuerza, luchando contra el grito frustrado contenido en su pecho. Sintió que su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y un picor poco usual se hizo presente en sus ojos. El líquido caliente del llanto propio de la rabia brotó sin que pudiera hacer nada para detenerlo, empañando ligeramente su visión. Todo su cuerpo, hasta el último centímetro, comenzó a ganar temperatura. El puño en la playera ajena se apretó.

Jamás le hubiera permitido a nadie verlo llorar, fuera por el motivo que fuera. Pero el sentimiento que lo embargaba estaba más allá de su control. Todo el tiempo se la pasaba diciéndose que era fuerte y que podía hacerle frente a cualquier situación, pero aquello dolía demasiado. La incertidumbre, la furia, la decepción, el miedo, la impotencia, el _amor mismo_ … todo lo estaba sobrepasando.

― ¡¿Qué…?! Oye, ¿estás…? ―. Preguntó el rubio, sorprendido ―. Enji…

― Déjame en paz.

Lo soltó bruscamente y se llevó el dorso de la mano al rostro, limpiando las fastidiosas lágrimas que reaparecían apenas las secaba. Trato de empujarlo y de poner distancia, pero el otro no se lo permitió.

― No ―. Determinó.

El agarre de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo se volvió más fuerte. Hizo un par de intentos más para soltarse, pero terminó cediendo. No entendía por qué era incapaz de resistirse, ni por qué se sentía tan vulnerable cuando se trataba de Toshinori. Deseaba golpearlo hasta el cansancio por ser el causante de esa sensación agónica que albergaba, pero tampoco pudo. Yagi lo abrazó con fuerza sin hacer preguntas, buscó sus labios y puso en ellos un beso detrás de otros. No volvió a disculparse. No ofreció ninguna explicación. Ni siquiera dijo una palabra más.

Lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo como si nunca fuera a soltarlo, como si fuera incapaz de vivir lejos de él.

Enji pensó que no había crueldad más grande que ésa; Toshinori se marchaba y la ira confundía sus sentidos. A su regreso lo sujetaba con una necesidad tal que era incapaz de negarse a él. Era un bálsamo para el dolor que él mismo había causado. Pero incluso así, él siempre lo aceptaba de vuelta.

* * *

El estruendo de la pelea llegaba claramente a sus oídos. Sus piernas no parecían avanzar lo suficientemente rápido. Las calles que habían sido desalojadas, las casas destruidas, los helicópteros volando y las nubes de polvo, le causaban un mal presentimiento. Algo no iba bien. Sin importar cuántas peleas de All Might hubiera visto, tenía el sentimiento de que ésta era diferente.

La figura del villano se elevó en el aire justo al momento en el que llegó a la escena. No había tiempo para buscar al Símbolo de la Paz entre los escombros por más que su mente gritaba que lo hiciera. En su lugar, dejó que una ráfaga de fuego se extendiera en el espacio en dirección al hombre que se mantenía en el aire. Un ataque sorpresa podía marcar la diferencia. Mas las llamas fueron neutralizadas con un movimiento, sin haber alcanzado a rozar mínimamente la figura suspendida.

Maldijo. ¿Por qué Toshinori no había atacado en ese segundo?

― ¡¿Qué estás…?!

Empezó a decir, al mismo tiempo en que el polvo y el fuego daban paso a la claridad. Sus ojos lo encontraron al instante y, en menos de un segundo, todo su cuerpo pareció enfriarse sólo para hacer combustión inmediatamente después. En medio de la rabia, de la adrenalina, de la incomprensión, del dolor y de una desesperación sospechosamente conocida, su mente llegó a la descarnada conclusión de que la figura demacrada en medio del campo de enfrentamiento era Yagi.

― ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA CON ESA APARIENCIA, ALL MIGHT?! ― Gritó, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones. Fue una exclamación inadvertida, que pedía una verdadera respuesta.

Nunca podría describir con certeza qué sintió en ese preciso momento. El tiempo, aunque fue por un fragmento demasiado breve, pareció detenerse. Todo era demasiado nítido. El traje de héroe que el mundo conocía colgaba como un trapo viejo de unos hombros demasiado delgados, de un cuerpo extremadamente frágil. La cara alargada y el cabello hacia abajo le recordó vagamente a esas épocas en Instituto de las que intentaba huir por todos los medios. Los ojos de Toshinori, la única cosa que podía reconocer con toda certeza en ese intento de hombre, se clavaron en los suyos casi con vergüenza. Había un deje de resignación en él que no entendía y Enji esperaba una voz que no escuchaba, una respuesta, una explicación. Cualquier cosa.

El enemigo habló.

― Aunque ya todos fueron bastante mediocres, el haberse encargado del nomu era de esperarse del hombre que ascendió al rango del número 2.

Apenas si pudo escucharlo. Incapaz de apartarle la mirada, el resto del mundo se volvió borroso y sus propios intentos de ataque se frenaron. Todo estaba mal. De inicio a fin. Toda la pelea, toda su historia. Todo lo que había sucedido. Era imposible.

― All Might… ―. Susurró.

No era ése el hombre al que quería superar. No había manera en que ese sujeto fuera el mismo por quien se había esforzado tanto, detrás de quien había corrido, por quien se había hecho más fuerte. No era esa espalda la que había mirado mientras la distancia entre ambos se hacía más grande. No era ése el hombre que lo había dejado atrás. Su desesperación no podía pertenecerle. ¿Por qué no estaba luchando? ¿Dónde estaba el héroe? ¿A dónde se había ido? ¿A dónde diablos había ido a parar todo lo que representaba?

No iba a aceptarlo. No _podía_ aceptarlo.

― ¡¿QUÉ PASA CON ESA FORMA PATÉTICA TUYA?! ― Gritó, casi sintiendo que su garganta se desgarraba.

En su voz ardían mezcladas las llamas del odio y las llamas de algo que no se atrevería nunca a nombrar.

* * *

 ** _Aparte de mis reiterados agradecimientos, vuelvo a pedir perdón por lo OOC que podría haber en el capítulo. (?) La rapidez sigue siendo un asunto... Me alegraría mucho saber sus opiniones. Sin más, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos~!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Ah, lo siento por la tardanza! He tenido días agitados y desagradables jaja y la escuela no me deja demasiado tiempo... pero en fin, aquí está el capítulo. En serio, gracias totales por seguir la historia. :')**

 **Y bueno, los spoilers siguen por el 93 o 94 del manga. (?)**

* * *

 ** _VII_**

Su cuerpo realizaba movimiento tras movimiento de manera automática; una tras otra, las ráfagas de fuego salían despedidas en dirección a un enemigo que las apartaba con facilidad. Los ataques no estaban funcionando. En otro momento, su cabeza habría comenzado a pensar en una forma de solucionar el asunto, algún plan que pudiera ser de utilidad, pero su mente estaba ocupada en otra cosa. Incluso la expresión de su rostro no correspondía en modo alguno a la lucha que libraba en ese momento. Se trataba de algo más: de ese silencio en los labios conocidos, de esa mirada avergonzada en los ojos azules, de esa sensación de estar perdido y no saber cómo orientarse.

Las palabras de All for One apenas si llegaban a sus oídos. El zumbar de los helicópteros, el estruendo de la pelea. Incluso la consciencia del mundo, de la _necesidad de ganar_ , estaba en segundo plano, como una voz en off que apenas si reconocía. Los últimos 28 años se iban diluyendo cada vez más a prisa y el futuro comenzaba a verse cada vez más incierto. Como cenizas arrastradas en el viento, incapaces de ser tomadas con las manos, su mente era un remolino cada vez más disperso. Los límites entre el héroe y la persona se volvieron imprecisos y ahí, peleando de manera casi automática, Todoroki Enji, el hombre, sintió ganas de levantar la voz.

Quiso gritarle todo lo que llevaba años escondiendo.

Que se había esforzado desde antes de que se marchara.

Que había deseado estar a su lado, pelar con él, avanzar juntos.

Que se había sobrepuesto al dolor del abandono y a la amargura del tiempo y que ahora estaba ahí, en el campo de batalla.

Quiso gritarle que se moviera, que se levantara y peleara.

Quiso gritarle que, por una vez, le demostrara que los sacrificios que había hecho habían valido la pena.

* * *

Por aquél entonces habían pasado algunos meses desde su graduación. Se veían poco, pero tanto como les era posible. Enji había aceptado un trabajo en una de las mejores agencias de la ciudad, mientras que Toshinori, por esa situación que los metía en tantos conflictos, había comenzado a actuar por su cuenta, sin importar todas las ofertas que había recibido de agencias de renombre. Las ideas de Todoroki acerca de estar juntos, así las promesas de ir avanzando hombro con hombro tras convertirse en héroes profesionales eran sueños que cada vez se veían más improbables.

Al mismo tiempo, la ausencia de Yagi era cada vez más patente.

Debido a que era hijo único de una familia tradicional, estaba obligado a quedarse en la casa paterna un par de años más. Eso era lo que lo había detenido para mudarse con el rubio. Eso y que, en realidad, el contrario no parecía estar muy convencido de dar ese paso. Fuera como fuese, lo cierto era que la habitación en la que ambos solían dormir al menos una vez por semana durante su época estudiantil se sentía vacía. Demasiado grande para albergarlo sólo a él. El futón, incluso a pesar de su temperatura, le resultaba frío. Era inevitable que un sentimiento de incerteza se implantara en su pecho y que la espina del miedo y la inseguridad comenzara a clavarse de manera cada vez más profunda, dejando uno de esos dolores difíciles de ignorar. El veneno que llenaba la herida se extendía lentamente, silencioso y tenue, casi invisible, puesto en latencia, pero capaz de explotar en cualquier momento.

El generalmente centrado e inteligente Todoroki Enji, comenzó a perder el criterio y la razón poco a poco, a raíz de una infatuación demasiado grande para ser descrita. Hombre, como era, cayó presa de sus sentimientos y, casi sin darse cuenta, cavó su propia tumba.

Cuando no estaba trabajando, se dedicaba a entrenar. La soledad, mala compañera para las situaciones complejas, lo había llevado a concluir, de manera mayormente errada, que lo que sucedía entre ambos, el silencio de Toshinori y esos secretos que pesaban demasiado, no era otro que su falta de fuerza y determinación. La figura heroica de Toshinori era tan grande y tan admirable que costaba trabajo pensar que había algún fallo en ella. Por eliminación, las cosas siempre lo regresaban al mismo punto.

― He tomado una decisión, Tsukauchi.

Anunció una tarde, con voz solemne. Se había vuelto usual pasar el rato con él; algunas veces lo visitaba en su casa, otras simplemente se reunían en algún sitio. Enji había comenzado a sentirse cómodo a su lado, como si encontrara en el chico una especie de alivio a sus pesares, una distracción momentánea que era realmente necesaria. De vez en cuando lo ayudaba a entrenar o se limitaba a escucharlo y lo observaba descargar su ira en los troncos secos de un parque cada vez más quemado. Aunque nunca se lo diría, en él había encontrado un amigo con el que compartía esa sensación de encontrarse al margen.

― ¿Acerca de qué? ― Preguntó.

Tomó aire, porque no lo había expresado en voz alta con anterioridad. La idea había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza, zumbando en sus oídos todo el tiempo, esperando a que él tomara la decisión. Expresarlo lo haría real. Tener un testigo de sus intenciones le daría la fuerza para hacerlo, incluso si se trataba de puro orgullo, así que separó los labios y dejó salir la frase sin dudar.

― Voy a decirle a mis padres que estoy saliendo con Toshinori.

La frase le pareció un grito, seguido por un silencio que magnificó el peso de la misma. Ése era el primer paso y era enorme. No pensaba esconderse más. No pensaba seguir huyendo frente a nadie, incluso cuando su padre podría desheredarlo. Había retrasado ese momento debido al miedo que le inspiraba enfrentar a su progenitor de manera tan directa. Ya no importaba. Estaba listo para hacerlo, para confesar su relación con el mentón en alto y el pecho hinchado de orgullo. Estaba listo para sus palabras duras y su mano firme golpeando su rostro. Estaba listo para marcharse de casa, para formar su propia vida de la manera en la que quería.

Quizás no había esperado una reacción específica del contrario, pero, tampoco había esperado esa expresión que puso, en donde se adivinaba la sorpresa y algo más, como si se sintiera lastimado. No era bueno entendiendo las expresiones y los sentimientos de la gente, por lo que fue incapaz de decir con certeza a qué se debía esa actitud. Tsukauchi lo miró unos segundos, tratando de asimilar las cosas. ¿Qué de eso podría molestarlo? Se cuestionó. Lo vio inhalar tras unos segundos y después arrugó el entrecejo.

― ¿Por qué… por qué tan repentino…? ― Preguntó en voz baja, arrastrando las palabras con dificultad.

Entonces, dudó. Era la primera persona a la que se lo decía, pero la manera en la que lo cuestionaba, en murmullos inseguros, lo hizo preguntarse si aquello era lo mejor. ¿Realmente iba a poner sus cartas sobre la mesa de esa manera? Era una apuesta demasiado grande, pero apretó los dientes y gruñó por lo bajo, cerrando los puños con fuerza.

― Sé que suena descabellado ―. Aceptó, sin apartarle la mirada ―. Pero _debo_ hacerlo. ¿Cómo podría pretender que Toshinori me tome en cuenta como su compañero si ni siquiera soy capaz de admitir lo que somos?

Argumentó, con plena seguridad en sus palabras.

― ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que quieres demostrar, Todoroki?

La pregunta, incisiva, se clavó en su pecho. ¿Qué quería demostrar? ¿Acaso quería demostrar algo? Pasó saliva, sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo enfrentarse a esa mirada inquisitiva. Repitió la frase un par de veces para sí mismo y supo que, en realidad, no había forma de contestar si no se sinceraba.

― …que vale la pena estar conmigo ―. Aceptó.

Probablemente, ése era el asunto de todo. Más allá de su labor como héroe, más allá de unirse a su lucha, lo que Enji quería era sentir que _estaba bien_ estar con Toshinori. Deseaba demostrarle que estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario por él. Cuando Naomasa desvió la mirada, algo dentro de sí se calmó. No supo qué. Lo vio sonreír sin muchas ganas mientras miraba al suelo y entonces lo escuchó soltar un suspiro prolongado.

― ¿Piensas arriesgarte así, Todoroki? Realmente lo amas, ¿verdad?

No lo dudó.

― Sí ― Lo amaba más de lo que era capaz de expresar en palabras, más de lo que él mismo podía comprender ―. Debo enfrentar a mi padre en algún momento y su respuesta será la misma sin importar cuándo se lo diga. Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa que pueda pasar ―. Explicó ―. En cuanto a Toshinori… Quiero que sepa que voy en serio sin importar lo que suceda. Lo he pensado: voy a dejar la agencia también; estoy seguro de que no habrá problema si en algún momento decido regresar… ―. Una desesperación conocida anidó en su estómago y empezó a ganar terreno ―. Has visto lo que puedo hacer, Tsukauchi, sabes que he mejorado. En pocos meses me he posicionado en el Top 10. Así que si lo que quiere Toshinori es ir a salvar el mundo como el idiota que es… necesitará a alguien que le cubra la espalda. En algún momento pondrá los pies en el suelo y las cosas irán mejor. Si no lo hago ahora… sería lo mismo que no hacerlo nunca ―. Terminó.

Sentía que estaba en un momento crítico frente a su pareja. ¿Qué sucedería si de pronto debía marcharse por meses, o demasiado lejos? Él ya no podía lidiar con la incertidumbre de no saber si iba o no a volver, si el beso que le daba para despedirlo no era el último. No podía, tampoco, lidiar con la impotencia y con la sensación de sentirse subestimado frecuentemente. Así que ésa era su solución. Iba a tomar lo que quería, fuese por las buenas o por las malas.

Su amigo levantó la mirada. Algo extraño se cocinaba al interior, como si de pronto estuviera lleno de determinación. La actitud tan fuera de lugar lo tomó con la guardia baja. Lo vio inhalar y pasar saliva y todo su rostro se recompuso hasta quedar serio.

― Estás arriesgando mucho ―. Hizo notar, como si no fuera lo bastante obvio―. Además, ¿estás seguro de que Yagi no…?

― Confío en él ―. Interrumpió.

Sabía qué quería preguntar, porque él también se lo preguntaba todo el tiempo; él también se preguntaba si el rubio iba a quedarse a su lado; le afligía pensar que su relación no pudiera prosperar por la distancia y por la diferencia de habilidades entre ambos. Él también quería saber si iban a estar juntos el año siguiente o el que viniera luego; también quería saber si algún día, veinte o treinta años en el futuro, iban a estar parados en el mismo escenario, peleando las mismas batallas. En algunas ocasiones, cuando todo lo superaba, tenía _miedo_ de que no fueran más que fantasías sin fundamento. Pero la forma en la que Toshinori se aferraba a él cada vez que se encontraban, la pasión con la que le hacía el amor y alargaba las noches, la forma en la que lo besaba, en la que lo miraba como si no deseara más en el mundo, como si hubiera llegado a un sitio seguro…

Era incapaz de dudar de ello.

Por eso iba a arriesgarse. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo y un poco más de valor. Era joven y todavía era incapaz de ver más allá. Su mente estaba nublada, su corazón inexperto estaba demasiado herido y ése dolor se había encargado de empañar cualquier lógica que pudiera ayudarlo. De otra forma, no hubiera tardado en darse cuenta de que era una empresa fallida desde el inicio; un paso demasiado grande sobre el aire. _El error_ que lamentaría profundamente en el futuro. Pero, por más que lo negara entonces, el amor había puesto una venda en sus ojos y había apretado el nudo con demasiada fuerza; lo guiaba ciegamente por un único camino que, aunque no lo sabía, lo conducía a un precipicio del que era imposible escapar.

― Todoroki, hay algo que debo decirte ―. Declaró Naomasa.

El pelirrojo arrugó el entrecejo. En medio de la determinación contraria había una pizca de nerviosismo. De haberse puesto a reflexionar acerca de lo que estaba pasando, hubiera sido capaz de ver las intenciones ajenas. Pero, a la defensiva como estaba, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en sus propios planes y deseos. Decidió que no quería escuchar razones lógicas, ni que le dijera que estaba a punto de hacer una estupidez.

― No me importa lo que tengas que decir, Tsukauchi. Ya tomé la decisión.

― No, espera, Todoroki, no es eso, yo…

― No pienso escucharte.

Sin importarle nada, se puso de pie bruscamente y se dirigió a la salida, dispuesto a irse sin voltear atrás. Los pasos del chico sonaron a sus espaldas.

― ¡Todoroki, tú m…!

No logró escucharlo del otro lado de la puerta.

* * *

Verlo pelear en esas condiciones era… _doloroso._ No había otra palabra para describirlo. Los helicópteros sobrevolaban el escenario. Seguramente, esa pelea estaba siendo transmitida a nivel nacional. Podía imaginar a todo Japón gritando para apoyar a All Might. Él también lo estaba deseando, pero, quizás, esa angustia que lo consumía y lo obligaba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas era diferente a la del resto de las personas. No se trataba sólo de la caída de un Símbolo o del final de la sociedad de héroes como el mundo la conocía. Se trataba de algo más. Enji lo había visto fallar haciendo las cosas más sencillas, rompiendo cosas sin control, gritando _Smash_ por todas partes, herido sobre una camilla… lo había visto sonreír al verlo vivo, había visto la mirada esperanzada en sus ojos, la sonrisa de felicidad surcando sus labios. Lo había visto crecer. Lo había admirado y envidiado a partes iguales. Lo había odiado lo suficiente para construir su vida alrededor de él.

Había conocido al hombre debajo del traje.

¿Qué sería de Japón, del mundo…? ¿Qué les quedaría a ambos, a él, si no ganaba esa batalla? Era impensable. Aun cuando Toshinori no parecía verlo igual, sus vidas estaban tan intrincadas que, si uno caía, el otro seguiría sus pasos de una u otra manera.

No podía perder. No sólo por el sentimiento egoísta que experimentaba, sino porque no _debía_ hacerlo. All Might era _el héroe_. Se había marchado por _eso._ Lo había dejado por _eso_. Porque era el mejor. Porque el mundo lo necesitaba. Porque era _lo correcto._ Porque ningún sacrificio era demasiado grande para él. Porque no se suponía que terminara de _esa_ forma.

Porque Toshinori era todo lo que había deseado.

Porque ese hombre era el sueño de un estúpido adolescente que había proclamado una noche frente a su padre que se convertiría en el mejor y que llevaría esperanza y felicidad a las personas para que siempre tuvieran una sonrisa en la cara.

Porque ése era el hombre del que Todoroki Enji se había enamorado alguna vez.

* * *

Volvió luego de un par de semanas y lo interceptó en una de sus rondas nocturnas, sobre la azotea oscurecida de un edificio, susurrando contra su oreja una de esas tonterías que solía soltarle.

― You set me on fire…

La voz vibró en el aire y mandó un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Como siempre, la inercia y el instinto, conjugados con una concentración expectante y un estado de alerta, lo condujeron a voltearse inmediatamente y a soltar un puñetazo encendido en su dirección, que el rubio desvió sin demasiado problema gracias a esos reflejos demasiado rápidos que poseía. Le hubiera gustado sentirse molesto por semejante broma, pero, como siempre, se sentía aliviado de tenerlo de vuelta.

― ¡Maldición, Toshinori! ¡Deja de hacer eso! ― Gruñó de todos modos, mirándolo de mala manera y relajándose un poco.

― Vas a lastimar a alguien si sigues reaccionando así ―. Argumentó el chico.

― Nadie es lo suficientemente estúpido como para hacer lo que tú acabas de hacer y lo sabes.

Yagi sólo lo miró con la sonrisa de siempre y con el anhelo en sus pupilas. Enji no pudo no suspirar pesadamente y sonreírle de regreso, con algunos miramientos. Seguramente acababa de volver; lo podía decir porque llevaba puesto el traje y su rostro estaba sucio. A pesar del cansancio que lograba atisbar en sus facciones, parecía estar feliz. Deseaba acercarse y besarlo, envolver sus brazos en él y no pensar en nada, o al menos tocarlo para asegurarse de que estaba ahí y estaba a salvo.

― ¿Dónde diablos estuviste todo este tiempo? ― Preguntó, con un poco más de sutileza de lo que esperaba. No se movió de su sitio.

― En Chiba, pero he vuelto. Estoy aquí ―. Respondió, acercándose un par de pasos y poniéndole una mano en el hombro ―. Te acompañaré hasta que termines tus rondas, ¿de acuerdo?

Se limitó a poner mala cara y fruncir los labios, pero no protesto. Ésa era la dinámica usual. A veces le decía cuándo se marchaba y cuándo iba a volver más o menos. No le decía a dónde iba, ni qué era lo que hacía, pero le concedía alguna información de su paradero una vez que estaba de regreso, cuando él no podía ir a buscarlo. Aunque era molesto y fastidioso, Enji sentía que era un avance.

― Sólo no me estorbes, ¿entiendes? ― Pidió.

― ¡Entendido! No causaré problemas.

― …al menos no más de los que ya me causas ―. Murmuró entre dientes, a lo que el joven sólo sonrió. Todoroki se tragó un suspiro ―. Toshinori, hay algo que quiero decirte ― Anunció. Era mejor ir preparando el terreno.

― ¿Qué es?

― Algo importante, te lo diré más tarde, en privado.

Yagi comenzó a reír con más ganas, sin parecer preocupado por el asunto. Arriba del tejado como estaban, cubiertos por la penumbra, sintió los brazos de su pareja alrededor de su cintura, sus manos bajando lentamente y presionando por encima de su traje considerablemente apretado; sus labios pegados nuevamente al cartílago de su oreja. Su piel se erizó por un momento.

― No estoy seguro de que vaya a dejarte hablar en privado, Enji ―. Susurró, acariciando su sien con la punta de su nariz mientras hablaba con ese tono grave que lo enloquecía ―. Es que… te eché mucho de menos. Tanto que podría besarte ahora mismo…

Y él quería que lo besara, quería que lo sujetara con más fuerza, que lo tomara. Pero no era el momento ni el maldito lugar. Por más que deseara estar a solas con Yagi, todavía tenía trabajo por terminar. No se había esforzado tanto en llegar hasta ahí como para echarlo todo por la borda en un arranque. Así que, con un chasquido de lengua, se removió entre sus brazos y lo apartó con cierta fuerza, por más que le costara mantener la compostura.

― Atrévete a hacerlo y no voy a volver a besarte jamás ―. Amenazó, retrocediendo un par de pasos. Sentía el rostro caliente.

― So mean! ― Se quejó el rubio.

― Estoy trabajando, _All Might_ ―. Argumentó, usando su nombre de héroe para poner distancia ―. No es momento para esas cosas.

― Lo sé, _Endeavor ―. Aceptó ―._ Lo sé.

Pero, aunque dijo eso, le sonrió como si supiera que ya había ganado.

* * *

Las rondas nocturnas prosiguieron en calma. Luego fueron a cenar en uno de esos lugares ambulantes que tenían servicio hasta altas horas de la noche. Hablaron de algunas cosas, del trabajo del pelirrojo y algunos temas irrelevantes. Como era usual, terminaron yendo al piso de Yagi, un sitio pequeño pero agradable y silencioso, en los suburbios de la ciudad, donde podían estar en paz. Todoroki quería comunicarle sus preocupaciones, pero apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta, ninguno pudo volver a hablar. Toshinori lo besó con avidez y Enji respondió con la misma sed. Así, entre una y otra cosa, se les escapó la noche y él se encontró entre los brazos de su pareja a la mañana siguiente.

Sus ojos se encontraron con el pecho desnudo y fuerte del rubio, con algunas cicatrices que conocía bien y dos o tres que eran nuevas e irregulares. La luz que se colaba lo hacía creer que no era muy tarde, así que, permitiéndose un momento de vulnerabilidad y descanso, elevó las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente y cerró los ojos nuevamente.

― Ah… eres lindo cuando sonríes, Enji.

Susurró Toshinori, quien parecía haberlo estado observando. Dio un respingo y pestañeó, arrugando el entrecejo por la costumbre. Llevó una de sus manos a su cabello mientras lo apretaba un poco más.

― Cállate, ¿quieres? ― Bufó, pero no hizo ningún amague de apartarse.

― Está bien ser feliz de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?

La risa tranquila de su novio resonó al interior de su pecho, como ejemplificando lo que quería decir. Pensó en ello. Ser feliz… sí, era eso lo que quería. No sólo de vez en cuando, sino tanto como fuera posible. Aquello le hizo recordar el tema que no habían zanjado la noche anterior.

― ¿Vas a seguir sin decirme nada? ― La pregunta mató el momento e hizo un cambio abrupto de tema, pero debía hacerla.

Yagi sólo suspiró.

― Lo siento… ―. Se disculpó, besando su frente.

Paciencia, se dijo. Sólo necesitaba paciencia. Esa misma noche las cosas comenzarían a ser distintas. Todo iba a estar bien.

― Oye ―. Dijo entonces el contrario ―. Llévate mi llave y ven hoy también cuando terminen tus rondas… quiero estar contigo, ¿puedes hacerlo?

Asintió sin dudarlo. En ese entonces, Enji sentía que podía hacerlo todo.

* * *

Mirarlo era más difícil que mirar el rostro deformado del villano mientras lo encerraban para llevarlo al _Tártaro_. De la figura fuerte que era All Might no quedaba rastro alguno. Era como el desecho de un héroe al que no conocía.

No se forzó a verlo. No le dijo nada porque, de todos modos, no sabía qué decirle.

Apretó los puños hasta que sintió que dolían y lo mismo hizo con las mandíbulas. Tenía que ir al Departo de Policía a hacer papeleo e informes, pero todo lo que deseaba era romper cosas, quemar todo lo que tenía alrededor. Dentro de sí ardía una rabia que manchaba su vista de color rojo, como una fiera lista para atacar en cualquier instante.

Lo último que vio antes de retirarse fue a Toshinori (o a quien se suponía que era), mirando en silencio el desastre de su última batalla.

* * *

 _Matamos lo que amamos  
lo demás no ha estado vivo nunca._

Los recuerdos de esa noche estaban grabados a fuego en su memoria. Cada palabra, cada movimiento; todas y cada una de sus acciones y de las contrarias lo seguían como fantasmas que resurgían de vez en cuando. Aunque tratara de desterrarlos, siempre volvían. Clavaban sus dedos como garras en su pecho y tiraban en sentidos opuestos, reabriendo heridas que nunca terminaban de sangrar.

Frente a la puerta del apartamento, llenó sus pulmones de aire y exhaló pausadamente. Repitió el procedimiento un par de veces más, haciendo acopio de todo su valor. Iba a decirle a Toshinori lo que pensaba hacer y no iba a quedarse conforme hasta que obtuviera lo que deseaba. Su corazón bombeaba desesperado. Incluso las yemas de sus dedos, generalmente calientes, se sentían frías por la anticipación. Metió la llave en la cerradura y dio vuelta hasta que el chasquido de la puerta llegó claramente a los oídos. Entonces empujó.

Del otro lado, las luces estaban apagadas. La única iluminación que incidía en la pieza provenía del reflejo de las farolas de la calle. Incluso la luna parecía haberse escondido detrás de un cielo nublado. En el único sofá del sitio, el dueño de éste estaba sentado. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas, con el rostro mirando hacia el suelo. Levantó la vista cuando lo escuchó, sin prisa, sin ninguna clase de sorpresa.

Su pulso se aceleró. Fue un intercambio de miradas silencioso que le pareció eterno. No había sonrisa en su rostro, ni huella alguna de su alegría usual. No hubo un abrazo ni un beso para recibirlo.

Enji no se atrevió a encender la luz. Una sensación desagradable lo mantuvo en su sitio.

― ¿Entraste por ahí? ― Su voz era apenas un susurro, pero señaló la ventaba abierta.

― Sí.

Ni siquiera movió el rostro para saber de qué estaba hablando. Era una respuesta seca, casi impersonal. Nunca lo había escuchado así antes.

― ¿Qué está pasando, Toshinori?

Escuchó su propia voz antes de que pudiera procesar que había hablado. Hubo una pausa en la que su inquietud pareció crecer conforme los segundos iban avanzando.

― Mañana me iré otra vez, Enji.

Era sólo una frase. Una simple sentencia que lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo a pesar de que se sintió como un golpe bajo. Sabía que tarde o temprano volvería a marcharse, como lo hacía siempre, pero no pensó que fuese tan rápido.

― ¿Cuándo volverás? ― Quiso saber.

― No lo sé…

― ¿Estás… teniendo problemas?

― Algunos…

― Puedo ayudarte, Toshinori ―. Comenzó a decir sin pensar ―. Puedo…

― No. No puedes, Enji ―. Dijo. La firmeza de la aseveración se clavó como una aguja.

― ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

Yagi se puso de pie y se acercó. Por un momento creyó que lo abrazaría. Deseaba que lo hiciera, con el fin de que esa sensación de angustia cesara; pero bajó la mano apenas la hubo levantado y la dejó caer a su costado. Su aliento se cortó en ese instante. Le hubiera gustado tener tiempo de averiguar lo que sentía el contrario, de comprender por qué su rostro parecía tan descompuesto; mas todo lo que lograba procesar era el sonido desbocado de un latido imparable. Sentía que estaba cayendo en picada y por más que tratase de encontrar algo a qué sujetarse, Toshinori sólo se sentía cada vez más lejano.

― Enji… ―. Susurró ―. …estás haciendo lo que deseas. Mírate… trabajas para una de las mejores agencias del país. Estás entre los diez mejores héroes… estás salvando gente ―. Enumeró con una calma que le resultaba fastidiosa ―. ¿…no es eso lo que querías? Debes…debes mantenerlo así. Estás… _seguro_ de esta manera.

La sensación helada de sus dedos comenzó a esparcirse. La forma en la que parecía ir cayendo pareció acelerarse. Alguna clase de veneno que provenía de algún lugar desconocido empezó a correr por sus venas. No importaba nada de eso. Nada de lo que tenía, ni la agencia, ni un estúpido ranking. No era eso lo que deseaba alcanzar. Apretó los dientes al interior de su boca y toda su expresión se torció.

― ¿Por qué no confías en mí? ― Cuestionó. Su voz era un susurro cortante.

― No es eso, Enji…

― ¿Entonces qué es?

― Es peligroso, yo… no puedo decirte. ¡Te juro que quisiera hacerlo, pero…!

Toshinori se veía desesperado, pero no completó la frase. Aquello que se había ido cuarteando con el pasar de los meses colapsó en un segundo. Se rompió sin que Enji pudiera hacer nada, sin que fuera capaz de alcanzar a comprender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Las palabras comenzaron a salir a borbotones, atropellándose las unas a las otras, tratando de disfrazar la desesperación que lo embargaba.

― ¿Pero qué…? ―. Como otras tantas veces, la respuesta nunca llegó ―¡Sé que piensas que no estoy a tu nivel, Toshinori!― Gritó. ―. ¡Deja de subestimarme! ¡Deja de pensar que no estoy en tu nivel!¡Puedo mostrarte lo que puedo hacer, puedes ver que he mejorado! ¿Sabes algo? ¡Voy a decirle a mis padres que estamos saliendo, voy a dejar la maldita agencia y voy a ir contigo! ¡¿Entiendes eso?!¡Si lo que me falta es fuerza, entonces voy a ganarla peleando a tu lado! ¡¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?!

Se frenó. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que su respiración agitada era lo único que se escuchaba en el departamento. Una patrulla pasó por la calle, algún reloj avanzaba en alguna cómoda. Toshinori lo observó con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, pero apretó los párpados inmediatamente y negó. Frunció las cejas y lo vio inhalar con fuerza.

― Enji… ―. Musitó―. Creo que deberíamos hablar.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué era lo que significaban esas palabras.

― …no estás haciendo esto… ―. Murmuró.

― Lo siento…

Ni siquiera lo estaba mirando.

Las cosas dejaron de pasar. Como el mar que se retira para volver con más fuerza, su mente tardó un momento en procesar lo que estaba pasando y primero uno a uno, luego como una ola, los sentimientos de impotencia, de rabia y de inferioridad se agolparon violentamente. Lo envolvieron hasta romper todas y cada una de sus barreras y reducirlas a polvo. El calor de las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas le hizo darse cuenta de que aquello estaba pasando. Todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos se convertía en nada. Todos sus esfuerzos de pronto no eran más que un chiste.

Quería gritarle, quería decir algo. Quería maldecirlo. Quería volver a ser esa persona que años atrás se hubiera marchado con el mentón en alto por la puerta sin volver atrás. Pero no podía. _No podía_. Sólo estaba él, frente a Toshinori, expuesto y humillado, reducido a cenizas, sin entender el motivo de que lo estuviera dejando. Toda su determinación, todo su futuro, todos planes eran nada. Frente a Yagi, ni siquiera él mismo parecía valer algo. Sólo sentía rabia y un dolor demasiado grande para ser descrito.

― ¿Por qué? ― Quiso saber una voz rota ―. ¿Por qué...?

― …no puedo estar contigo.

No era eso lo que estaba preguntando. No quería darle más vueltas. Que al menos tuviera el valor de decirle que no lo amaba, que había jugado con él, que no valía la pena. Que no era fuerte o que jamás podría mirarlo como un igual. Cualquier cosa, un motivo le bastaba. Un lugar en dónde concentrar todo su odio, todo su sufrimiento.

― ¡RESPÓNDEME, TOSHINORI! ― Vociferó ―. ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

― _Debo hacerlo_ , Enji…

― ¡CONTESTA LO QUE TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO SOY SUFICIENTE PARA…!?

― ¡ _DEBO_ HACERLO PORQUE ES _LO CORRECTO,_ ENJI! ― Respondió al fin, olvidando su fachada de calma.

― ¡¿LO _CORRECTO_ PARA QUIÉN?!

Los ojos que tanto amaba lo miraron como si fueran un espejo de su mismo pesar, pero su boca no emitió palabra alguna. Cada segundo era demasiado largo, demasiado pesado. El silencio era una tortura llena de incertidumbre. Su cuerpo se movió antes de que supiera el por qué y se encontró sujetando al contrario del cuello de la playera.

― ¡CONTÉSTAME! ― Exigió.

Pero no hubo respuesta, ni siquiera un intento de lucha. Todo lo que vio fue la mano de Toshinori acercándose a su rostro, intentando limpiar las lágrimas que salían sin control de sus ojos encendidos.

― No te atrevas… ―. Gruñó.

Su puño estrelló con fuerza en un rostro que conocía bien. Sabía que el otro podría haberlo esquivado, pero no lo hizo. Apenas si dio un paso atrás. Sus labios continuaban sellados, sus ojos seguían evitando los suyos, como si trataran de huir.

― ¡¿NI SIQUIERA VAS A DEFENDERTE?! MALDITO BASTARDO… ¡¿NI SIQUIERA CREES QUE VALGO LO SUFICIENTE PARA PELEAR CONMIGO?!

Dolía. Dolía mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Lo estaba dejando; lo estaba menospreciando en ese mismo instante. Era incapaz de lidiar con tanta humillación junta. ¿Qué se suponía que haría después? Su vida, su esfuerzo, su amor, sus sueños. Todo le pertenecía al joven que le daba la espalda sin dudarlo.

― ¡DEFIÉNDETE, IMBÉCIL!

Su puño se encendió sin que pudiera evitarlo y volvió a buscar el rostro ajeno. La violencia era la única manera que conocía para hacerle frente al sufrimiento. Sus nudillos ardientes volvieron a impactar en el mentón de Toshinori y el puño libre no tardó en hacerle compañía, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el tercer golpe, la conocida sensación de los puñetazos de Yagi se hizo presente en su abdomen, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Entonces por fin lo miró. Sus ojos azules estaban húmedos también. No muy distintos a los suyos, eran dos llamas alimentadas de dolor y furia.

Su garganta ardió cuando volvió a gritar, sin que le importara que alguien pudiera escucharlo. Sus pies volvieron a moverse, el fuego de su quirk, descontrolado, envolvió sus brazos. No tardó en atacar de nuevo, exigiendo una lucha sin sentido, un conducto para escapar. Alcanzó a golpearlo en el abdomen, pero Toshinori se mantuvo firme y le devolvió un puñetazo en el rostro. El sabor de la sangre llenó su boca. Se fue encima de él sin pensar en estrategias, sin considerar victoria alguna, pues no la había. El llanto se volvió una presencia convulsa más grande que ambos.

Yagi recibía más golpes de los que daba. Y cuando lo hacía, Enji estaba consciente de que no buscaba lastimarlo. Sentía el dolor de su cuerpo extendiéndose por zonas, pero de haber querido, el rubio lo hubiera dejado inconsciente. Incluso cuando él luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, se sentía como una broma.

― ¡BASTARDO…!

El fuego azul relumbró en la estancia, pero no alcanzó a producir impacto. Antes de hacerlo, la fuerza de un golpe sacó todo el aire de sus pulmones y lo despidió al otro lado de la habitación, donde la pared se hundió por la fuerza. Su cuerpo se dobló sobre sí mismo. Estaba dispuesto a levantarse y a seguir peleando hasta que el dolor desapareciera por completo, hasta perder la consciencia o hacer que él otro la perdiera; pero pronto sintió al contrario frente a él, impidiéndole ponerse de pie, sujetando sus manos temblorosas y heridas, uniendo sus labios con los suyos una vez más.

Y no pudo ni quiso evitarlo, porque aquello era lo que deseaba. No había otra cosa. Deseaba pelear a su lado, no contra él. Deseaba ser capaz de levantarse por las mañanas y verlo dormido a su lado; probar sus labios todas las noches, aferrarse a él, construir un futuro, sujetarlo para que no se marchara a pesar de que sabía que era imposible. No había duda. Lo que fuera contra lo que competía era demasiado para él si Toshinori lo elegía sin pensarlo. No importaba lo que hiciera, estaba seguro de que Yagi no cambiaría su decisión.

La piel de sus manos volvió a arder.

―Basta, Enji… ―. Susurró contra su boca. El regusto salado de sus lágrimas y las de Toshinori le quedó en la lengua.

Ya no podía pelear. Su rabia se había acabado. Había perdido y era estúpido seguir peleando. Detrás de su fuerza no era otra cosa sino un joven al que le acababan de dar el golpe de gracia.

― ¿Por qué…? ―. Insistió, incluso cuando no había respuesta.

― Lo siento, Enji… lo siento tanto…

Se sentía expuesto. Se sentía perdido, como no lo había hecho antes. No puso resistencia cuando sus bocas se encontraron, consciente de que no habría una _próxima vez_ luego de esa noche. Toshinori se marcharía y no tenía la menor idea de cuándo iba a regresar. Incluso si lo hacía, no importaba. Separó los labios, ansioso y desesperado, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera dejarse llevar por la agonía que lo embargaba. Podría haberse parado y guardar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad, pero tampoco lo hizo. No quedaba nada del joven orgulloso y altanero que era antes de conocerlo. Yagi Toshinori le había dado una luz, algo por lo que hubiera dejado todo, pero también le había dado un punto débil. Ya había consumido todo lo que tenía, le había entregado todo lo que era; su voluntad, su esfuerzo, su ira… el patético deseo de estar con él una última vez era todo a lo que podía sujetarse.

Esas manos grandes de conocía perfectamente lo despojaron también de la ropa, de la vergüenza. No intercambiaron más palabras, porque no existía nada que pudiese aminorar la agonía de la separación. Toshinori comenzó a acariciarlo con calma, llenándolo de ligeros temblores que descendían por su pecho, por vientre, por su sexo y por sus piernas. No volvería a sentir esa calidez. Nadie lo tocaría como él lo tocaba, ni trazaría un camino por toda su espalda haciendo presión en los puntos correctos. Los labios ajenos descendieron por su cuello, marcando bruscamente y sin ningún reparo, dejando una marca tras otra en su piel como si lo declarara suyo a pesar de que, a la mañana siguiente, ya no se pertenecerían.

Jadeó cuando la boca alcanzó su pecho. Colocó las manos en su cabeza, presionando, solicitando un placer que fuese capaz de hacerlo olvidar la herida en su interior que cada vez se hacía más grande. Y estaba ahí, en ese callejón sin salida que era el amor, sintiendo cómo se rompía poco a poco a cada caricia que le daba, cómo se le escapaba la vida a cada suspiro que soltaba, cómo cada promesa, cada palabra, cada momento que habían compartido se desvanecía hasta dejar estelas dolorosas que alimentaban su llanto.

No se movieron del piso, por más que sentía el frío de éste contra su espalda desnuda, pero tampoco se quejó. No protestó tampoco cuando Toshinori se abrió camino por su cuerpo descuidadamente, con fuerza y sin aviso alguno, ni cuando comenzó a embestirlo casi con violencia o cuando clavó las uñas en la piel de sus caderas o los dientes a la altura de su hombro. Necesitaba ese tipo de agresión, esa clase de ardor que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa, ese placer violento de ser tomado sin ningún cuidado, de sentirlo moviéndose dentro de sí como si realmente quisiera partirlo. _Casi como si lo odiara_. Y así se aferró a él, lo mantuvo contra sí y con las manos encendidas arañó su espalda, con saña y con furia, con un rencor que nunca más saldría de su corazón, dejando surcos que su mismo fuego iba cauterizando.

La noche fue demasiado corta.

Ni las manos ni las bocas fueron suficientes para abarcarlo todo. El cuerpo entero no era bastante. Y el dolor, a pesar del placer asfixiante de sus últimos encuentros, no les dio tregua ni un segundo.

― Enji, yo te…

― …no lo digas… ―. Cortó. Empujó las caderas con más fuerza y gimió mientras sus uñas bajaban por el brazo ajeno ―. Sólo… no lo digas…

Toshinori Yagi no volvió a hablar.

* * *

Fue la luz entrando por la ventana la que lo hizo abrir los ojos. Por un pequeño instante, mientras su mente se aclaraba, sintió como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Pero reconocía esa cama que no era suya y su lado derecho estaba vacío. El olor a cosas quemadas le llegaba a la nariz. Su cuerpo dolía; el sitio donde Toshinori había dejado las marcas de sus dientes punzaba y sus caderas estaban destrozadas; el peso de sus piernas era proporcional al esfuerzo. Su abdomen palpitaba ligeramente, resultado de la tensión y de los golpes que había recibido horas antes. Su rostro no estaba en mejores condiciones: sus párpados estaban hinchados por el llanto y, el resto, por el intercambio violento de la pelea. Estaba agotado en todo sentido.

Ni siquiera se esforzó por ponerse en pie y buscar a Yagi, pues sabía que no iba a encontrarlo. Desde su sitio alcanzaba a ver las cosas que habían desaparecido de su lugar. Toshinori ya no iba a volver, así que él debía continuar con su vida. O lo que fuera que quedase de ella. _Debía_ levantarse y presentarse en la agencia, pero no lo hizo. Rodó sobre su costado y cerró los ojos, a pesar de que sabía que nada iba a cambiar cuando volviera a abrirlos.

* * *

Fuyumi no dijo nada cuando lo vio llegar, pero bajó la cabeza y se hizo a un lado para que entrara. Ni siquiera intentó voltear a verla. Se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento e inmediatamente el saco de boxeo salió despedido hasta el otro extremo con un estruendo que sonó en toda la casa. Los recuerdos se superponían unos a otros sin orden o secuencia lógica, compartiendo una única cosa: la rabia. Su garganta soltó un gritó de frustración y tanto los golpes como el fuego comenzaron a alcanzar lugares al azar. La pared, la duela… Todavía no tenía bastante. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Qué diablos estaba mal con él? Lo había dejado una vez y ahora simplemente perdía todo aquello por lo que lo había abandonado. No había forma en la que pudiera perdonarlo, no cuando ese _motivo_ por el que se había marchado tantos años antes había desaparecido.

Quería destruir algo. Quería destruirse a sí mismo y era tanta su frustración que terminó por poner toda la habitación de cabeza.. No iba a aceptarlo. No _quería_ aceptarlo. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que iba a tomar el lugar de Toshinori? ¿Cómo pretendían que lo hiciera cuando _nunca_ había estado a su nivel? ¿Cuándo lo había subestimado de la forma en la que lo había hecho? Veintiocho años antes le había permitido burlarse de él, pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. El retiro de All Might era el final de esa maldita comedia de mal gusto en la que se había convertido su vida.

* * *

 **Bueno, nada. Lo siento por la cantidad tan ofensiva de OoC en el capítulo. Es que siempre he pensado que Enji es medio intenso para esas cosas. Es decir, ¿alguien quiere pensar en su estabilidad mental? Se casó sólo para superar a All Might, tuvo hijos sólo para superar a All Might. Es medio obsesivo el tipo... entonces pues... yo creo que sí se enamoró cabrón de Toshi jaja. Pero en fin. Espero que les haya gustado :'D ¡El siguiente ya es el final! Aunque tengo algún extra por ahí que subiré luego. :')**

 **Gracias por leer. ;u; 3 Ya saben, los comentarios me harían muy feliz. ;u;**


	8. Chapter 8

**_¡Hey! Hola. Este es el último capítulo del fanfic. ¡Nunca había terminado un long-fic! Así que, en verdad, me siento bastante orgullosa de mí misma. Aunque, debo aceptarlo, también me siento un poquito triste porque me encariñe demasiado con esta historia. Subiré algunos capítulos extra en el futuro, cuando termine de escribirlos y tenga tiempo de arreglarlos. El capítulo tiene alguna clase de inspiración en la conversación entre Toshi y Enji que hay en el manga... olvidé el capítulo, perdón. Lo editaré cuando lo busque._**

 ** _Pero, hay algo importante que quiero decir: ¡gracias! Es decir, sin ustedes, que leen, esta historia nunca hubiera salido del documento de Word. La mitad del fanfic lo construyeron desde su parte. Gracias a Nati, a Steph, a Danone, a Ximena, a Yanchii y a todos esos usuarios anónimos y no tan anónimos (pero sí silenciosos) que me dejaron favoritos. En verdad, lo agradezco un montón, por el apoyo y por seguir la historia hasta el final._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

* * *

 ** _VIII_**

Le gustaban las mañanas desde que tenía memoria; quizá porque veía en ellas un nuevo inicio: la posibilidad de hacer las cosas mejor que el día anterior. Cada día nuevo significaba un paso más hacia delante y, bajo esa lógica, jamás dejaría de avanzar. Por lo general, los rayos de sol que le daban de lleno en la cara lo llenaban de esperanza y alegría. Incluso en las mañanas nubladas una corriente de aire, el trinar de un pájaro, el saludo de la anciana que vivía en la primera planta, cualquier cosa que lo hiciera darse cuenta de que acababa de amanecer era capaz de ponerlo de buen humor.

Pero esa mañana era diferente.

Hubiera deseado que nunca llegara.

Casi como si deseara evitar el alba, se había mantenido despierto. Sabía la hora por el reloj que tenía encima de la mesa de noche, quizás lo intuía también por la forma en la que el cielo iba clareando poco a poco a través de la ventana. Si bien el sol todavía no salía, tampoco lograba atisbar ninguna nube en el cielo. Seguramente sería un día brillante. La paradoja estaba ahí, en el contraste que marcaba frente al sentimiento en su pecho. Toshinori pensaba que era la demostración más grande que había acerca de la naturaleza del mundo. Tenía a Enji abrazado al torso, con su cabello rojo resaltando sobre su piel clara. Deseaba sostenerlo así para siempre, pero fuera de esa habitación, el tiempo corría en una marcha apresurada. Mientras él hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para tomar la decisión de pararse e irse, alguien allá afuera estaba muriendo. Alguien estaba siendo asaltado. Alguien estaba siendo violado. Alguien que, quizás, podría ser salvado por él.

Pero era presa de una emoción egoísta, que no retrocedía en su avance y ganaba terreno mientras más miraba el rostro de Enji. Su gesto al dormir oscilaba entre la calma y la molestia todo el tiempo, pero en esta ocasión, sus rasgos estaban fruncidos como si algo le doliera. Como si ni siquiera el sueño le hubiera dado un descanso del sufrimiento.

 _"No te vayas"_

Eso era lo que había susurrado unas horas antes, en voz muy baja y a punto de dormirse. No parecía que se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo había dicho, pues se veía agotado tanto física como mentalmente. El hecho de que pocas veces se atrevía a exteriorizar sus verdaderos sentimientos por medio de palabras significaba muchísimo y pensar en ello le oprimía el corazón. Él tampoco quería marcharse. En cuanto saliera por la puerta de su apartamento, su historia juntos habría terminado. No volvería a verlo; al menos no como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. No volvería a besarlo, ni a tomar su mano, ni a sentir su calor reconfortante durante el invierno y agobiante durante el verano; no volvería a ser el motivo de sus pocas sonrisas ni de sus preocupaciones. Sabía que dejar a Enji significaba dejarlo para siempre. La siguiente vez que se encontraran sería como héroes, quién sabe cuánto tiempo después, cada quién en su respectivo puesto, con un límite infranqueable entre lo laboral y lo personal.

Y no quería. Quizás el amor no le resultaba a nadie un motivo válido, pero era el único que tenía y, desde su sitio, era más que suficiente para quedarse. Terminar con Enji era lo más duro que había tenido que hacer hasta ese momento. Pelear contra All for One, ser atrapado y torturado por sus secuaces, incluso despedirse de su madre… nada, absolutamente nada era tan desgarrador como tener que separarse del pelirrojo. Y es que podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que Todoroki lo amaba. Podía decirlo porque lo dejaba conocer partes de él que, estaba seguro, no le había mostrado nunca a nadie más. Cuando estaban juntos Enji no pretendía ser el héroe que transitaba por las calles con esa aura de poder y seriedad que asustaba a más de uno. Era el joven preocupado, molesto, a veces feliz, a veces cegado por el placer. Cuando entrenaban, era el chico lleno de determinación, de fuerza, de valor. Era la persona más increíble que hubiera conocido y con quien deseaba estar por siempre.

En algún momento, no sabía cuándo, se había engañado a sí mismo. Cuando recibió el poder de Nana estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano tendría que decir adiós a todos sus lazos y aceptó porque deseaba ser un héroe más que nada en el mundo. Quería ser un símbolo y luchar para que la gente tuviera siempre una sonrisa en el rostro. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que existiera algo que pudiese querer de la misma forma. Al inicio, en ese atropellado enamoramiento, ni siquiera había pensado que sus sentimientos crecerían hasta el punto en que se encontraban ahora. Que llegara a sentir que _necesitaba_ del pelirrojo como necesitaba al aire. Incluso cuando peleaba, mucha de su motivación recaía en que _debía_ volver al lado de Todoroki y la única forma de hacerlo era por medio de la victoria.

Por supuesto, todavía quería hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y lograr que las personas fueran felices; pero, ¿qué era la felicidad de todos si le costaba la felicidad a la persona a la que más amaba? Cuando se enamoró irremediablemente de Enji, llegó a creer que las cosas podrían ser diferentes; tal vez en algún momento, cuando algunas amenazas grandes desaparecieran, podría confesarle todo. Cuando tuviera algo seguro podría decirle que había adquirido el poder que ostentaba; podría hablarle de las dificultades y las luchas, podría ser claro con él de principio a fin. En el momento en el que no tuviera que ponerlo sobre la mesa de apuestas, entonces sí que serían todo aquello que le había prometido. Serían una dupla de héroes. Los mejores de Japón. Los mejores del mundo. Sin tener que separarse.

Había pensado que, para cumplir un sueño, era suficiente creer en él. Cuán ingenuo había sido.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía de renunciar ahora? Lo amaba, no sabía a ciencia cierta desde cuándo. No quería que nadie lo arrebatara de su lado y, por eso (oh, ironía), tenía que apartarlo él mismo. Lo que le dijo Nana la tarde anterior, cuando había logrado confirmar la existencia de su relación con Enji, había sido determinante; era la razón de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía negarse y darse vuelta cuando había hecho un juramento?

― Toshinori… tienes que terminar con él ―. Le había dicho, lo había mirado con un gesto conciliador.

― ¡Pero…!

― Tienes que hacerlo ―. Insistió, con una mano en su hombro y unos ojos comprensivos.

Los suyos se llenaron inmediatamente de lágrimas, pues sabía que, por más que insistiera, era una discusión sin sentido. El _tienes que dejarlo_ era más como un _vas a dejarlo_ , sin derecho a réplica, por más que su terquedad se esforzara en salir a flote.

― ¡Estoy seguro de que puede resistir! ― Exclamó ― ¡Es realmente increíble! ¡Si solamente lo mantengo al margen durante…!

Nana bajó la mirada y negó, soltó un suspiro y arrugó el entrecejo un momento, como buscando las palabras correctas para decirle algo que él ya sabía.

― Sé quién es, Toshinori ―. Afirmó ―. Sé que es uno de los mejores héroes actualmente a pesar de ser tan joven. Pero también sé que la fuerza del mal es enorme y estoy segura de que tú también lo sabes… has visto lo que han hecho conmigo ―. Mencionó.

Y Yagi lo sabía. Por eso calló incluso cuando la defensa de Todoroki estaba subiendo por su garganta. Sabía que habían matado a su esposo, sabía que Nana había dado en adopción a su hijo con tal de mantenerlo a salvo. La había visto desprenderse de las personas más preciadas que tenía por un fin mayor. ¿Cómo podía quejarse? ¿Cómo pretendía ser así de egoísta, de inconsciente, para pedirle que lo dejara mantenerse a su lado? Nana levantó el rostro otra vez, como si hubiera adivinado lo que pasaba por su mente. Subió una mano a su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas con cariño maternal, consciente de lo que le estaba pidiendo.

― Cuando tienes algo que amas, inevitablemente tienes algo que puedes perder ―. Dijo con tono calmo ―. Comienzas a tener un punto débil. Ellos lo saben y van a utilizarlo contra ti. Van a ir detrás de lo que te importa y van a destruirlo sólo para destruirte a ti. Algunas veces tienes que darte cuenta de que lo mejor es apartarte y dejar que la vida siga avanzando para ellos. Es la única manera de mantenerlos seguros. ― Hizo una pausa, limpió un par de lágrimas más y luego retiró la mano. Lo siguiente que hizo fue poner una sonrisa en su rostro ―. Cuando te conocí dijiste que querías inspirar a los demás, dijiste que querías convertirte en un héroe. En un símbolo. Y tanto los héroes como los símbolos, Toshinori, no son del todo humanos. Poner una sonrisa en el rostro de los demás significa sacrificarse a uno mismo. Estamos dispuestos a dar la vida por alguien a quien no conocemos, sin recibir nada a cambio más que la satisfacción de saber que hemos hecho algo bueno. Sonreímos contra el miedo, contra la tristeza, contra el dolor. Lo hacemos porque es nuestro deber. Salvar al mundo implica dejar de pensar en uno mismo. ¿Entiendes eso? Es _lo correcto_.

Yagi lo entendía, pero hubiera deseado no hacerlo. No tenía palabras para discutir, ni nada con qué continuar defendiéndose. Había hecho una promesa. Había elegido ese camino por su propia voluntad. Lo que había sucedido no era culpa de nadie, más que de sí mismo. Y ahora debía tomar la responsabilidad de sus actos. Trató de sonreír, pero no pudo hacerlo. Era imposible. Había dolores contra los que era imposible luchar con una sonrisa, así que sólo apretó los labios y los puños y dejó que el llanto silencioso de la resignación corriera por sus mejillas.

― Estoy segura de que saldrá adelante ―. Dijo Nana, abrazándolo y permitiéndole que llorase a lágrima viva sobre su hombro ―. Tú mismo lo has dicho, es un chico fuerte. Vas a ver que estará bien…

Ahí, sobre la cama, no podía estar seguro de que Enji iba a ser capaz de salir adelante. De cualquier forma, tenía que pensar que sí y confiar en ello. Volvió a ver su cuerpo desnudo, lleno de sus marcas por todas partes, respirando pausadamente. Su mano tomó sitio en su mejilla y lo acarició con calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Jamás olvidaría la fragilidad que le había mostrado la noche anterior, ni la desesperación que emanaba de su voz y de sus gestos. Por esas horas, las últimas que les pertenecían, se había olvidado de ser un héroe y había deseado ser un tipo normal como lo había sido antes, sin responsabilidad, sin tener que cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Sus dedos subieron hasta su cabello y lo despeinaron un poco como lo hacían de vez en cuando. Luego recorrió los rasgos duros de su rostro y descendió marcando los músculos que alcanzaba a tocar. La piel de Enji estaba caliente. Su propio cuerpo ardía. Tenía la espalda y los brazos quemados en varios puntos, pero sentir que Todoroki había dejado su rastro en él le inspiraba una especie de consuelo masoquista, pues probablemente las cicatrices se quedarían en él para siempre.

Había sido muy cruel en múltiples formas, estaba seguro de ello; le había escondido cosas al chico y lo había hecho pensar demasiado. ¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba tan desesperado? O, en otras palabras, ¿por qué no había hecho nada para aligerar la carga que obviamente llevaba a cuestas? Que hubiera estado dispuesto a aceptar su relación y a dejar su agencia para ir detrás de él, sólo lo había hecho pensar en lo egoísta e injusto que había sido todo ese tiempo. No había manera en la que pudiera compensárselo. Mucho menos ahora que debía marcharse. Se removió lo suficiente para besar sus labios con cuidado y dejó un pequeño beso en su frente. Cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Inhaló con fuerza y, tratando de no pensar en lo doloroso que le resultaba aquello, se apartó, esperando que no se despertara porque, en ese caso, no sabría qué hacer. Por un instante sintió que su corazón se detenía, en el mismo momento en el que Enji se removió como buscando su cuerpo.

Esperaba que pudiera tener una vida feliz.

No quería hacerlo. No quería irse. Y aun así estaba poniéndose la ropa y metiendo en una bolsa las cosas que llevaría consigo, alguno que otro recuerdo que tenía del contrario. Trataba de ir con calma, retrasando los minutos para no dejar de verlo. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que terminar. Ir lento no haría ninguna diferencia.

Cuando por fin terminó, todo lo que hizo fue echarse la bolsa al hombro y caminar hasta la puerta, dando una última mirada al chico que dormía inquieto sobre su cama. Metió la llave en su bolsillo, seguro de que Enji no iba a necesitarla de nuevo. Se detuvo antes de salir. ¿Es que alguna vez desaparecía ese hueco que sentía en el pecho? ¿Alguna vez dejaría de amarlo? ¿Alguna vez la labor de héroe iba a ser capaz de paliar ese dolor que lo estaba destrozando? Porque no se sentía así.

Todo lo que sentía era que alguien le estaba arrancando el corazón.

* * *

Era agobiante estar pensando en ello frente a la puerta. Pensó en volver sobre sus pasos, pero no lo hizo. Soltó un largo suspiro y levantó el rostro para examinar el sitio. No había duda, era ahí. La construcción no había cambiado mucho, salvo por algunos detalles menores como el diseño de la puerta. Seguramente le habrían hecho algunas remodelaciones desde la última vez que había pisado el sitio. Ahora, sin poderes y sin su forma musculosa, se sentía completamente fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué había ido? No estaba seguro. Además de la inquietud que venía arrastrando desde la pelea con All for One, no tenía otra excusa. Ni siquiera sabía qué debería decirle a Endeavor luego de tanto tiempo y en esas condiciones. Un _lo siento_ no parecía del todo correcto.

Suspiró de nuevo y tosió un par de veces. Sentía que le debía algo a Enji; porque se veía muy molesto tras la pelea. Además, el kuzumochi que llevaba en la caja terminaría derritiéndose con el calor que hacía si no se apresuraba a entrar. Y bueno… huir no era algo que le gustara hacer, por más que su cerebro continuara pensando que era una opción. Tenía que enfrentarlo, así que tomó aire y tocó el timbre.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, ansioso. La puerta terminó por abrirse luego de unos momentos, mientras él se preguntaba si habría alguien en casa. Una mujer joven con el cabello blanco y gafas se asomó del otro lado. No pudo no sorprenderse; tenía muchas similitudes con el joven Shouto y algunos rasgos de Enji, como la forma de su nariz. La muchacha levantó las cejas.

― ¡Oh, usted es All Might! ―. Exclamó.

Dio un respingo al salir de su ensoñación y, ligeramente avergonzado, se rascó la nuca. Estaba por decir algo cuando su estudiante apareció también detrás de la chica, con apariencia de ir de paso. Entonces reparó en que era domingo, se le había olvidado por completo. Incapaz de evitar el encuentro tan incómodo, sonrió a medias al tiempo en que la mirada del joven se clavaba sobre la suya, con un cuestionamiento directo que luego expresó en palabras.

― ¿All Might? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ― Preguntó.

― ¿Eh? Ah… ―. No sabía cómo explicarse ―. Estaba esperando… uh… ¿está tu padre? ―. Se las arregló para decir, antes de cambiar el tema ―. ¡Pero…! ¿No deberías estar en los dormitorios, joven Todoroki?

El aludido también levantó una ceja. Lo veía prácticamente todos los días y, en general, tenía muy buena relación con él. Pero una cosa era charlar como profesor o incluso como héroe y otra muy distinta era estar frente a frente, afuera de su casa, pretendiendo hablar con su progenitor que también había sido su pareja durante la juventud, acerca de asuntos completamente personales.

― Los días que descanso voy a ver a mi mamá al hospital ―. Respondió finalmente, desviando la mirada―. Si estás buscando a mi padre, está adentro. Con permiso ―. Dijo, hizo una reverencia, intercambió miradas con quien parecía ser su hermana y salió por la puerta. La muchacha le dio una sonrisa tranquila.

― Adelante, por favor ―. Pidió, dirigiéndose a él nuevamente ―. Voy a decirle a papá que vino.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él. Pasó saliva. Ahora de verdad ya no podía escapar. Por pura curiosidad recorrió el camino hasta la entrada principal con los ojos. Detrás de la barda que daba a la calle, las cosas se veían un poco distintas a como las recordaba. La disposición de los jardines era diferente y toda la casa parecía tener un aire más silencioso y sobrio. No se escuchaba ni un solo ruido. Casi resultaba amenazador. Siguió a la mujer al interior y se descalzó en el recibidor. La chica desapareció por las escaleras.

Se quedó de pie, mirando sin demasiado reparo, evocando algunas memorias de los días en los que solía andar por esos mismos corredores o cuando practicaba con Enji en los jardines o en el dojo. ¡Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde esas épocas! 30 años se decían fácil, pero en realidad era un montón de tiempo.

Unas pisadas fuertes, acompañadas de gruñidos comenzaron a escucharse en el primer piso. Luego el retumbar de un gran peso contra los escalones. No mucho después, la figura imponente de Todoroki apareció a unos metros, en yukata y con las llamas de su rostro apagadas, por lo que podía ver con claridad su expresión molesta. Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con un gesto de reproche, levantando el mentón con orgullo.

― Eh… ¿podemos hablar? ― Dijo, aclarándose la garganta. El entrecejo del pelirrojo sólo se arrugó más y chasqueó la lengua, antes de comenzar a andar por un pasillo.

― Lo siento ―. Se disculpó la chica que había bajado detrás del hombre. ―. Tiene una mala actitud…

― Ah… lo sé, no te preocupes. Gracias ―. Con una inclinación de cabeza, avanzó siguiendo al contrario.

* * *

Si no se equivocaba, ésa sala en la que se encontraban había sido la antigua habitación de Todoroki. Estaba casi seguro, puesto que, cuando joven, había memorizado todos y cada uno de los accesos a ella. La puerta corredera todavía daba al jardín, aunque el dojo no parecía estar donde había estado antes y las cosas que había en la estancia habían desaparecido. Ahora sólo era una amplia habitación con tatamis y una pequeña mesa en la que estaban sentados. ¿Enji era consciente de que lo había llevado al mismo sitio en donde habían pasado juntos su primera noche y muchas otras?

La mujer, quien parecía llamarse Fuyumi, había tomado la caja con el kuzumochi y lo había servido momentos atrás, junto un vaso de té que reposaba en la superficie al lado de los platos. Ninguno de los dos había tocado los alimentos. Ni siquiera habían intercambiado palabras. Todo lo que hacían era mirarse el uno al otro. Él, con vergüenza; Todoroki, con unos ojos penetrantes y enojados.

― ¿Qué… sucedió con tus padres? ― Se aventuró a preguntar, tratando de romper el hielo.

― Murieron hace tiempo ―. Respondió sin más. Luego de una pausa, volvió a hablar ―. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Por qué viniste hasta aquí? ¿Sucede algo con Shoto? ―. Cuestionó.

El momento de hablar había llegado. Eso no significaba que supiera cómo dar el primer paso para explicar sus motivos. Sin pensárselo demasiado, dejó que las palabras fluyeran como le iban llegando a la cabeza.

― ¿Eh? Ah… no. De hecho… me sorprendí de… verlo. Pensé que estaría en los dormitorios… ¿Esa mujer es… tu hija? ―. Quiso saber. ¿Estaba invadiendo su privacidad? Tal vez, pero deseaba enterarse de esa clase de cosas. Todoroki, en la juventud, había sido un buen muchacho incluso a pesar de su brusquedad. Endeavor, el héroe, no era muy distinto en algunos sentidos, salvo que parecía haberse endurecido considerablemente. Pero, ¿cómo sería el resto de su vida? ¿Habría encontrado su felicidad? ¿De qué hospital había hablado su hijo? Realmente quería saber más acerca de la situación. Quizás eso era por lo que había id Quizás sólo quería saber que su sacrificio había valido la pena al final de cuentas.

― ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? ¿A qué has venido, entonces?

Si tenía que aventurarse a decir algo, más que enojado, habría dicho que Enji estaba sorprendido y quizás algo confundido. No se escuchaba nada alterado, ni había recurrido a activar su quirk. Aunque el tono era severo y fastidiado, no podía decir que el odio usual estaba presente. Tenía que ser sincero con él.

― Yo uhm… sólo quería hablar contigo ―. Terminó por admitir en un murmullo ―. Por algún motivo… ―. ¡Qué difícil era hablar con Enji! ―. Por algún motivo siento que te debo una explicación. Aunque no sé qué debería decirte en la condición en la que me encuentro… ¿siquiera puedo decir algo? No lo sé…la verdad es que estoy un poco avergonzado.

Bajó la vista y contempló el postre sobre la porcelana. Se tragó un suspiro. No sabía en qué momento de los últimos 28 años había perdido la habilidad para relacionarse de manera cercana con los demás. Mucho menos en qué momento había olvidado cómo hablar con Enji correctamente. Con muchas probabilidades, estar ahí era una equivocación, influenciada por un sueño tonto que había tenido luego de la pelea. Tal vez a Todoroki no le interesaba saber nada de él, ni como héroe ni como persona. Tal vez había hecho un camino lo suficientemente sólido como para que su historia de juventud se hubiera convertido en un recuerdo distante y sin sustancia. No lo sabía. Pero, si era el caso, ¿qué sentido tenía continuar aferrándose al pasado?

Escuchó un sonido proveniente del contrario, como una especie de bufido, pero no logró identificar claramente el sentimiento que lo impregnaba.

― Me molestas ―. Dijo por fin. Pero no estaba tratando de ser agresivo ni le estaba gritando, era más como… cuando lo seguía en sus rondas luego de volver de sus misiones y el pelirrojo le decía que dejara de hostigarlo hasta que terminara su trabajo. Qué mal venía la comparación estando solos en ese cuarto ―. Después de lo que sucedió en Kamino han salido muchas noticias gracias a tu maldito retiro. Y es fastidioso… ―. Se cortó a media frase, lo que le hizo levantar la mirada nuevamente. No parecía estar a gusto con la situación. Tenía los labios fruncidos y al final gruñó ―. …también pensé en hablar contigo ―. Dio un respingo. Bueno, eso era una sorpresa.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ― Inquirió. La relación entre ambos era menos que amistosa. A mucho podrían considerarse compañeros, forzando demasiado los límites de los términos. Esa especie de puchero que Enji tenía se acentuó más. Y él maldijo en su fuero interno, por estar pensando en lo curioso que le resultaba es gesto desde siempre.

― No me digas que no te has dado cuenta ―. Dijo. Luego bufó de mala gana y empezó a hablar entre dientes ―. No pretendía tomar el lugar de héroe número 1 de esta manera. _Sé_ que no puedo llenar el hueco que dejaste y la gente parece estar de acuerdo.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué todo, de manera tan repentina? Se suponía que él había ido hasta ahí para hablar de sus sentimientos (o algo por el estilo), no estaba preparado para que Todoroki comenzara a decirle esa clase de cosas… Aunque sabía que tenía razón. En realidad, siempre había sido así desde que habían debutado ambos como héroes profesionales. Muchas personas no confiaban en Endeavor por su actitud violenta y arisca y se negaban a ver más allá. A pesar de que era un magnífico detective y un peleador formidable, gran parte de la sociedad lo consideraba una amenaza latente. Como sus actitudes siempre habían sido contrastantes, no era difícil averiguar que sus preocupaciones venían a partir de _ese algo_ que Enji creía no tener. Empatía. Pero así había sido siempre. Recordaba cómo, durante los enfrentamientos menores, le dejaba siempre la labor de calmar a las personas y saludar a las víctimas.

Que tuviera dificultades con la gente no lo hacía un peor héroe. Toshinori pensaba, con toda firmeza, que Endeavor era alguien admirable y que el lugar que ostentaba era justo el que merecía.

Estaba por decir algo, cuando ocurrió algo tan surrealista que no supo qué hacer. Incluso si de la nada se hubiera comenzado a reír histéricamente y hubiera empezado a quemar todas las cosas, le hubiera resultado más normal que la mirada que puso, como de resignación profunda, sin mirar nada específicamente, con cierto cansancio en ella. Incluso sus labios esbozaron algo así como una sonrisa irónica y entonces continuó hablando.

― Esto es estúpido… ―. Murmuró para sí ―. Luego de… lo que sea que pasó entre… ―. No completó la frase. Su ruptura, pensó con cierta incomodidad ―. Seguí esforzándome para crecer como héroe. Avancé mucho… por supuesto que no quería ser como tú. No quería agradarle a la gente como lo hacías tú ―. Yagi tragó en seco y mantuvo el aliento. Se preguntaba quién había sido la última persona a la que Enji le había permitido saber eso o si acaso había existido ―. …deseaba ser fuerte, el más fuerte de todos. No me importaba nada más… Pero no tardé en darme cuenta de que no importaba cuánto creciera, jamás podría estar a tu la-… en tu nivel ―. Se corrigió prontamente, pero Toshinori sabía lo que había querido decir.

 _"Jamás podría estar a tu lado"_.

Quería decir muchas cosas, pero optó por la salida fácil.

― Ahora mismo esto es muy poco… tú ―. Carraspeó ―. Hace años que no te escuchaba hablar así…

― ¡Cállate! ―. Exclamó Todoroki, pero pronto recuperó el tono mesurado de su voz ―. Tú sabes… te convertiste en lo que querías, ¿no es así? Todas esas cosas que dijiste alguna vez… ¿es _eso_? Quiero que me digas, ¿qué es el _Símbolo de la Paz_?

Ya entendía. Estaba preocupado. Tenía que tomar un lugar que no quería por el simple hecho de que no lo había ganado. Para el que, quizás, tampoco se sentía preparado. Seguramente eso estaba aplastando su orgullo. No podía no pensar en esas preguntas que había soltado antaño, sobre si consideraba que era menos de lo que era él, si acaso pensaba que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para que lo mirase como un igual. Era duro traerlo a colación en el momento.

― Supongo que sí… ―. Aceptó ―. No estoy del todo seguro. Tú sabes mejor que nadie en qué quería convertirme. Yo sólo corrí detrás de eso sin importar… ―. Oh. ―. …nada. Decidí ignorar la gentileza de las personas y tratar de olvidarme de ellas.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo la expresión ajena. Había un rastro de enojo en su mirada, pero no tanto como lo hubiera supuesto. Ambos parecían tratar el tema de su relación con pinzas, pero no lo estaban evitando. La última vez que habían hablado de ello, en ese parque solitario, Todoroki se había enojado hasta lo imposible. ¿Exactamente qué había cambiado desde entonces? El hombre no abrió la boca, como esperando a que continuara. Se lo debía. Luego de todo lo que había pasado, al menos debía ser capaz de darle algún soporte.

― Sé lo que están diciendo las personas, _Enji_ ―. Lo vio dar un respingo, acaso por la forma tan familiar con la que lo estaba llamando ―. Pero tú y yo somos diferentes. No tienes que ser como yo y si quieres convertirte en el símbolo en el que yo deseaba convertirme, sólo debes hacerlo a tu manera. No tienes que apresurar las cosas, ¿sabes? Además… estoy seguro de que encontrarás una manera de solucionarlo ―. Esta vez lo miró directamente y le sonrió con calma―. Después de todo, siempre lo haces.

El pelirrojo sólo se quedó en silencio, lo miró por un segundo y gruñó por lo bajo inmediatamente después, poniendo expresión de enfado al instante. No le respondió, pero Yagi sabía que lo había escuchado atentamente. Todoroki terminó por tomar los palillos y meterse un bocado de kuzomochi en la boca, como evitándolo mientras masticaba. Le hubiera gustado decir que era chocante, pero esas actitudes, que tenían algo de pueril, seguían recordándole a sus reacciones de antes. Hacía esa clase de cosas cuando se sentía avergonzado y no encontraba palabras para ponerse a discutir. Aunque él no era nadie para juzgarlo. Mucho menos ahora.

― ¿De qué querías hablar? ― Preguntó entonces, con voz firme.

Se dio cuenta de que esta vez era su turno. El contrario le había expresado sus inquietudes y ahora le tocaba a él decirle qué era lo que le sucedía. Por supuesto, lo suyo era infinitamente más personal y no sabía si se lo iba a tomar a bien. De todos modos, tenía que tratar, porque no tenía otra justificación para estar sentado en esa mesa.

― Yo… bueno, ya sabes. En realidad, no tiene mucho que me mudé aquí para ir a dar clases a U.A…. ―. Empezó, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos, pero Todoroki gruñó con fastidio.

― Siempre haces eso ―. Dijo ―. Deja de darle vueltas a las cosas, _Toshinori_. Di lo que tengas que decir de una vez.

Se esforzó por no pensar en el latido que su corazón se saltó cuando mencionó su nombre. La tensión, se dijo. Era la tensión del momento lo que lo estaba haciendo reaccionar de esa forma. Sin embargo, el contrario tenía razón, no podía sólo bordear el tema. Si seguía haciendo eso, no iban a llegar a ninguna parte.

― Desde que vi al joven Shoto he estado pensando en muchas cosas ―. Admitió finalmente con un largo suspiro ―. Luego… tú y yo hemos estado coincidiendo en diferentes ocasiones y eso… supongo que me ha traído un par de recuerdos de ambos. Aunque ahora no tengo la confianza para insistir en que hables conmigo, quería saber cómo te va ―. Confesó.

Todoroki volvió a quedarse en silencio. Continuó comiendo su postre, cortándolo en pedazos que resultaban muy pequeños para su boca. Se mantuvo haciendo eso unos segundos, pero pronto comenzó a chasquear la lengua y a bufar repetidamente, como si estuviera inquieto. Por fin dejó los palillos sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

― ¿Exactamente qué quieres saber? ― Murmuró.

Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en algo _específico_ que quisiera saber. Y decirle algo como _"quiero saber todo"_ sonaba inadecuado en múltiples formas.

― No sé… ¿Tuviste dos hijos? Tsukauchi me dijo hace años que te habías casado… ―. Y cómo le había pesado en ese momento.

― Tuve cuatro ―. Respondió.

Ah… lo primero que pensó fue que su vida definitivamente había ido por el camino correcto, aunque pronto reparó en que no había visto a ninguno de los otros dos chicos. ¿Quizás eran más grandes? ¿Estarían fuera?

― Dos de ellos se marcharon de casa ya―. Aclaró, casi como si le estuviera leyendo la mente ―. La mayor es Fuyumi, el menor es Shoto.

― Tienes una buena vida, ¿eh? ¿Cómo está tu esposa? ― Preguntó entonces, curioso ―. El joven Todoroki dijo que iba a verla al hospital, ¿se lastimó?

La manera en la que entrecerró los ojos y contrajo los labios lo hizo sentir que era mejor no haber preguntado nada. Pero la pregunta estaba hecha y no podía cambiarlo. Luego de un rato, aunque su irritación era bastante obvia, terminó por contestar.

― Está en un centro psiquiátrico desde hace diez años. Al parecer Shoto decidió ir a visitarla recientemente ―. Soltó.

Algo ahí no cuadraba. Al menos no si se ponía pensar en que Todoroki tenía una gran vida con una esposa e hijos. Lo había escuchado apoyar a su alumno durante el festival deportivo, pero ahora que lo pensaba, el chico no había utilizado el fuego de su quirk hasta no hacía mucho, ni parecía ser muy apegado a su padre. Aunado a eso ¿por qué su esposa estaría en un centro psiquiátrico y dos de sus hijos se habían marchado? Sonaba disfuncional.

― Casi puedo ver lo que estás pensando ―. Gruñó el hombre―. Aunque no es tu asunto, puede que no te equivoques. Algunas cosas no funcionan, eso es todo. Tú deberías saberlo bien.

Y, si no se equivocaba, que probablemente sí, Enji estaba hablando de su antigua relación.

― Lo siento por eso ―. Susurró de manera automática, pero no por eso menos sincera.

― ¿Por qué?

Ésa era una buena pregunta. Lo sentía por muchas cosas. Ahora que se había quedado sin poderes, comenzaba a darse cuenta de un sinfín de asuntos que nunca le habían resultado tan claros. Siempre había hecho _lo correcto_ , pensando que sólo había un camino por seguir y que las cosas tenían que ser de una única forma. No culpaba a Nana, pues sólo trataba de cuidarlo. Se culpaba a sí mismo por no darse cuenta sino hasta muy tarde de que no tenía por qué ir de manera solitaria por el camino del héroe. No tenía por qué haberse separado de la gente. No tenía por qué haber dejado a Enji, ni había razones para mentirle. Muchas veces, a lo largo de esas décadas, había deseado tener a Endeavor como compañero de batalla. Y lo cierto era que una relación estable y segura tampoco le hubiera venido mal. Sobre todo porque ser un símbolo también tenía repercusiones en las relaciones personales. Era difícil intentar algo serio con cualquier persona.

― Por… no decirte nada cuando debí hacerlo ―. Susurró ―. Realmente creí que era la única forma de proceder y luego me arrepentí por eso durante mucho tiempo. Hace años, Enji… yo en serio no quería…

― Pero igual lo hiciste y nunca me diste una maldita explicación ―. Interrumpió ―. Lo que siempre ha sido demasiado molesto.

A pesar de lo abrupto de las palabras ajenas, ambos estaban manteniendo la compostura demasiado bien. Sin embargo, era obvio el sentimiento que había entre ambos. Quizás el contrario no estaba gritando, pero ahora su voz tampoco era calmada. Tenía un tono de reclamo que trataba de esconder. La misma expresión de Todoroki se veía afligida.

― Bueno… muy en el fondo creo que sí te estaba subestimando ―. Admitió, no sin cierta culpa. No volteó a verlo, así que continuó ―. El villano de la otra vez… All for One… he estado peleando con él desde ese entonces. ¿Recuerdas las veces en las que desaparecía por días? ―. Estaba seguro de que las tenía muy presentes y un suspiro molesto se lo confirmó ―. Se debía a él… Puedes ver que es muy fuerte. Hace cinco años tuvimos un enfrentamiento y perdí gran parte de mi estómago y pulmones. Luego mi poder ha ido disminuyendo. Pensé que en esa ocasión había terminado con él ―. Explicó, volviendo a mirarlo―. El punto es… éramos jóvenes. Sé que hubieras ido a donde fuera que estuviera y yo… no estaba dispuesto a ponerte en peligro. No quería perderte.

Suspiró. Los labios de Todoroki se fruncieron en una mueca ante la clara ironía que podía hacerse con su última frase.

― Antes de que digas algo, Enji, ya sé que fue una tontería. No tienes idea de lo mucho que he pensado en eso. Pero trata de entenderlo… vi a muchos héroes morir peleando contra All for One. Alguien me dijo que tener algo que amabas significaba tener algo que podías perder. Y, en el fondo, estaba asustado. De que salieras lastimado, de que no pudiera protegerte… ―. Confesó. Inhaló con fuerza y volvió a suspirar ―. Además, estabas a punto de hacer muchas locuras, como dejar tu agencia. No me digas que no te diste cuenta de eso.

El pelirrojo volteó el rostro a un costado, rehuyendo su mirada nuevamente. Supo que estaba apretando los dientes al interior de la boca por la tensión de sus músculos faciales. Lo vio cerrar los ojos, arrugar el entrecejo nuevamente y pasar saliva. Estaba controlándose. ¿Para no hacer qué, exactamente? No podía decirlo con certeza.

― ¿Alguna vez pensaste que todo hubiera sido más fácil si sólo me hubieras dicho lo que estaba pasando? Todo lo que hacías era desaparecer y volver luego de un tiempo. Luego sólo dijiste que lo sentías y que estabas haciendo lo correcto. Nunca me explicaste qué era eso, ni siquiera quisiste pelear conmigo adecuadamente ―. Soltó entre dientes ―. Al final te fuiste sin despedirte. Cuando me levanté, ya no estabas y cuando nos encontramos trabajando te acercaste como si nada hubiera pasado nunca ―. En esta ocasión, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Toshinori sintió la presión de la culpa envolviendo su cuerpo. Los ojos de Enji estaban apagados. Pero eran duros y fríos ―. ¿Esperabas que no pensara que estabas pasando por encima de mí o que no era suficiente para quedarme contigo? Por supuesto que he estado haciendo muchas cosas estúpidas gracias a ti, Toshinori. ¿Por qué diablos crees que me he estado esforzando todos estos años? Al principio quería demostrarte que te equivocabas al mirarme hacia abajo. Luego decidí que iba a superarte. ¿Qué sentido tiene ahora que has perdido todo tu poder? Es… demasiado frustrante.

Había mucho reproche en cada frase, pero era muy fácil ver a través de él. Sin embargo, la conclusión a la que llegaba era demasiado dramática. _"Ha sido creado para superarte"_. Había dicho Enji sobre su hijo cuando se encontraron en el festival deportivo. Era como si el pelirrojo hubiera construido toda su vida encima de ese odio que parecía profesarle. Le hubiera gustado pensar que aquello sólo era una locura, pero sabía que el hombre que tenía en frente, aparte de temperamental, solía ser muy imprudente de vez en cuando, siempre que se veía superado por sus sentimientos o por la rabia. Si lo ponía de esa forma, se daba cuenta de todos los errores que había cometido con Todoroki y no resultaba sorprendente que hubiera comenzado a guardarle un rencor muy grande. Lo había lastimado, lo había dejado en la incertidumbre y había aplastado su orgullo. Además, estaba bastante seguro de que la mente de Enji se había hecho ideas demasiado descabelladas. Su pasado se limitaba a una serie de malas decisiones que, con toda certeza, podrían haber sido evitadas. Volvió a suspirar. Tal vez ninguno de los dos había cambiado tanto como parecía. Ambos seguían siendo un par de tontos.

― Lo siento… ―. Se disculpó ―. La verdad es que te eché mucho de menos, Enji. Ojalá mis decisiones hubieran sido otras… Me hubiera gustado que las cosas fueran distintas… ―. Podía decirle eso, ¿verdad?

No estaba esperando que de la nada Todoroki comenzara a ser agradable con él, por supuesto, pero sí que, al menos, no explotara. Lo vio poner mala cara por un segundo.

― Siempre ha sido irritante tener que ver tu cara y escuchar tu nombre en todas partes ―. Murmuró. Toshinori no atinaba a saber por qué había comenzado a hablar de eso―. …por un tiempo intenté olvidarme de ti, pero siempre que peleaba, siempre que estaba haciendo algo… estabas ahí. Era un fastidio tratar de sacar de mi cabeza todas esas tonterías que decías de nosotros siendo compañeros de batalla o… lo que fuera ―. Podía notar que le costaba mencionar la palabra _pareja_. Pero no lo culpaba. Habían imaginado un futuro juntos en algún momento y no sabía con certeza cuan duro había sido para Enji encontrarse sin eso. Una parte de sí quería abrazarlo, acercarse y decirle _"todo va a estar bien porque yo estoy aquí"_. Pero eso era una tontería. Menudo pensamiento fuera de lugar entre un par de hombres maduros ―. Las cosas sucedieron como tenían que suceder. E incluso si hubieran sido distintas, quizás nos habríamos separado en algún momento.

― O quizás no…

El pensamiento le salió en voz alta, tras lo que sintió a su corazón agitarse considerablemente cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había expresado. Carraspeó y miró a otra parte, pero era difícil huir de los ojos de Enji que lo observaban de manera incesante. No, no era enojo, era… incredulidad. Pero no una incredulidad violenta, sólo… incredulidad a secas, como si no creyera lo que acababa de decir.

― Deja de decir tonterías, Toshinori… ―. Dijo con impaciencia ―. No es como que puedas cambiar las cosas.

― No, no puedo ―. Aceptó. Algo en su interior se había abierto. Tenía muchas cosas por decir ―. Al menos no las del pasado.

― ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Acaso eres consciente de la situación actual?

Su voz sonaba molesta, pero se veía un poco alterado. Lo vio tragar y notó la forma en la que su respiración parecía agitarse. Por su parte, sentía que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos y no sabía si era por el buen camino o por el malo.

― ¡Espera! No estoy diciendo que tengamos una relación de _ese_ tipo, Enji ―. Aclaró con prisa ―. Sólo digo que no quiero estar enemistado contigo. Tú… sigues siendo importante para mí.

Repentinamente, el pelirrojo golpeó la mesa con un puño, lo que lo sorprendió sobremanera. Lo miró cuidadosamente, esperando que no fuera a encender todo el lugar en algún momento. Pero todo lo que observó fue al contrario mirándolo como si quisiera hacer algo, respirando pesadamente, ligeramente inclinado, con los brazos tensos.

― ¿Tuviste que esperar a tener esa apariencia tan patética para venir a decirme esto? ―. Siseó.

Yagi no pudo no sonreír. Estaba seguro de que Todoroki no iba a hacer nada imprudente. Reconocía esa manera de hablar, esa forma en la que Enji se esforzaba por no ceder incluso cuando ya lo había hecho desde antes. Se sintió tentado a exponerlo, pero no lo hizo.

― Pues… sí ―. Aceptó ―. Pero te traje kuzomochi. ¿Todavía es tu favorito?

― ¿Qué más te da? ―. Respondió.

― No puedes estar enojado si lo traje hasta aquí.

― Cállate, ¿quieres?

Soltó una pequeña risa. Podía decir con certeza que Enji ya no estaba enojado. Lo observó concentrarse de nuevo en el postre, ligeramente derretido por el tiempo que habían pasado charlando. Hizo lo propio y tomó los palillos para comenzar a comer.

― …lo compré en el establecimiento a donde solíamos ir. ¿Te acuerdas? Ése que está en la tercera calle. ¿Quién lo diría? Todavía sigue abierto. Al parecer es popular.

― Sólo cierra la maldita boca.

* * *

Las estrellas brillaban sobre el cielo nocturno, reflejándose sobre el agua del canal con una irregularidad inquietante. En la orilla, ambos jóvenes respiraban profundamente. Toda la manga derecha de su ropa había desaparecido y los bordes de la tela humeaban ligeramente. Acababan de ganar una pelea y los villanos se habían marchado, huyendo antes de ser atrapados. Los dos tenían un par de golpes, pero estaban bien. Toshinori se apresuró para llegar a su lado y buscó sus dedos para entrelazarlos con los suyos, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Era momento de volver a casa.

― Estuviste genial ―. Dijo.

Las palabras arraigaron en su pecho con una calidez inusitada. Volteó a mirarlo, mientras la luz de la luna incidía en su rostro en ángulos graciosos. Estaba enamorado de ese chico, de la manera en la que sus ojos parecían brillar cuando lo mirada, de la forma en la que sus mechones rubios caían sobre su rostro, de la forma en la que su sonrisa se ampliaba y conseguía aliviar sus inseguridades. Le dio un suave apretón con los dedos.

― Tú no estuviste mal ―. Respondió.

Toshinori se detuvo. Por inercia, él también lo hizo. El rubio se acercó más; puso una mano en su rostro y se inclinó en su dirección, con intenciones muy claras. No se detuvo a pensar en que estaban en un sitio público, ni en el hecho de que algún transeúnte tardío podría observarlos en esas condiciones. Cerró los ojos y se dejó besar con calma, sin preocuparse del tiempo. Se entregó, como en múltiples ocasiones, a los labios contrarios, a perderse en ellos, a sentir cómo todo desaparecía alrededor por un instante y se volvía uno la extensión del otro, sin impedimentos, sin límites.

― Enji, te amo…

Las palabras llegaron como un susurro claro arrastrado por el viento. El latido de su pecho se aceleró. Abrió los ojos y todo cuanto pudo ver fue la mirada clara de Toshinori a unos centímetros de su rostro. El pulgar en su mejilla trazó círculos sobre su piel con infinito cariño. Sin pensárselo, sin siquiera considerar lo que aquello significaba, se acercó hasta ser capaz de recargarse en su hombro. Sólo estaban los dos. Era todo cuanto importaba. El mundo corría su marcha y el futuro se presentaba frente a ellos, rozando las puntas de sus dedos. Mañana se despertarían al lado del otro. Los años pasarían, la vida, las estaciones. Y todas las noches, igual que ésa, estarían unidos por ese lazo invisible que los mantenía juntos.

― …siento que podría amarte toda la vida ―. Agregó.

Respondió con su silencio, escondiendo el rostro encendido en el hueco del cuello contrario. Sintiendo que, él también, sería capaz de amarlo para siempre.

Y ahí, tantos años después, sentados uno frente al otro mientras Yagi Toshinori hablaba de una y otra cosa, riendo de vez en cuando, Todoroki Enji no supo por qué se acordó de esa noche.

 _No tienes tú la culpa si en tus manos_

 _mi amor se deshojó como una rosa:_

 _Vendrá la primavera y habrá flores…_

 _el tronco seco dará nuevas hojas_

* * *

 ** _OH, POR DIOS. YA TERMINÓ. Nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar. ;u; Perdón por ponerme sentimental. Insisto, en cuanto pueda voy a subir los capítulos extra. Y, sin lugar a dudas, seguiré escribiendo sobre la pareja. ¡Gracias, de verdad gracias por el apoyo!_**

 ** _Estaría encantada de leer sus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos!_**


	9. EXTRA

**_Tardé mil años en terminar esto porque pues... no sé por qué. (?) Pero bueno jajaja es bastante cliché, así que nada. Es como lo que pasó entre el final de la pelea de All Might y la charla que tuvieron en el último capítulo del fanfic. Y pues nada, eso. Espero que les guste. :')_**

* * *

Se despertó cuando la luz lo golpeó en el rostro. Separó los párpados poco a poco y tuvo que levantar un brazo para cubrirse de la iluminación, demasiado blanca para su gusto. La primera cosa extraña que vio fueron sus propios músculos, pues estaba seguro de haber perdido en la batalla. Volteó su brazo un par de veces y abrió y cerró los dedos de las manos, extrañado.

― ¿Toshinori?

Lo segundo fue que, de entre todas las voces que podría haberse imaginado, era la de Todoroki Enji la que lo estaba llamando. Su tono era grave y masculino, pero estaba impregnado de preocupación. Giró el rostro a donde procedía el sonido y, efectivamente, se cruzó con el hombre, con vendajes en los brazos y en el torso, algunas magulladuras en el rostro y una expresión completamente agotada, sentado en una silla como a un metro de él.

― ¿Endeavor? ― Preguntó, cada vez más extrañado.

― ¿Por qué diablos estás ocupando mi nombre de héroe? ― Lo vio levantar una ceja y luego poner gesto de incomodidad, por el dolor, suponía. Después suspiró ―. Seguramente estás confundido. Tu operación fue más larga y complicada que la mía. Perdiste una parte de tu estómago, pero nada demasiado grave. En cuanto a tu poder, no puedo decir lo mismo. Recovery Girl dijo que tuviste una reducción importante en tu alcance. Quizás sea reversible…

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, mientras escuchaba las palabras que salían de su boca, una tras otra, en la explicación más larga que recordaba haberle escuchado a Endeavor. Sonaba apurado, como si estuviera lidiando con alguna especie de nerviosismo. Cada vez entendía menos. El dolor en su abdomen mandó una punzada por todo su cuerpo, pero no era insoportable. ¿Qué sucedía? Sintió los ojos del pelirrojo siguiéndolo con seriedad. Se calló luego de unos segundos y no lo interrumpió mientras observaba todo, ni cuando inspeccionaba su cuerpo, musculoso y firme. Era extraño.

― ¿Por qué estamos en el hospital? ― Preguntó ― ¿No acabamos de pelear contra All for One en Kamino para desmantelar a la Liga de Villanos y…? ― Algo no cuadraba.

― No sé de qué estás hablando, Toshinori ―. Dijo Todoroki con claridad ―. Peleamos con All for One, pero fue hace cuatro días y no fue en Kamino. Mira, no tengo la menor idea de qué diablos es la Liga de Villanos ni por qué usarían un nombre tan ridículo como ése, pero todos los rehenes fueron rescatados. Si tienes alguna otra cosa que decir, asegúrate de decírmela más tarde, cuando tenga que hacer el informe.

Qué confusión. Le dolía la cabeza.

― Quedaste inconsciente luego de pelear contra All for One ―. Agregó el contrario ―. Por el impacto de los ataques que recibiste y el daño que tuvo tu cuerpo, no me sorprendería que estuvieras presentando amnesia o que tus recuerdos se estuvieran mezclando, así que más te vale descansar, idiota. ¿Comprendes lo que es eso? Significa que no vas a levantarte y a correr como siempre por cualquier situación. Hay muchos otros héroes en la agencia que pueden tomar nuestro sitio por unos días.

― Sí, entiendo… ―. No, no entendía. Quería hacer muchas preguntas, en realidad. Volvió a reparar en los vendajes del pelirrojo ―. Tú… ¿estás bien?

Vio cómo el entrecejo ajeno se arrugaba y sus labios se torcían en una mueca bastante amarga.

― No del todo ―. Susurró, mirando a otra parte ―. Todavía puedo usar mi quirk y sigue siendo bastante fuerte, pero la regeneración de mis células se vio afectada. Tengo quemaduras leves en todo el cuerpo, aunque Recovery Girl se está haciendo cargo de ello ―. Bufó por lo bajo ―. En realidad, no puedo exceder el límite de 1500° si no quiero quemarme a mí mismo. Incluso así, el uso prolongado de mis llamas podría resultar inconveniente.

― ¿Qué?

Estaba seguro de que ese hombre era Endeavor, capaz de derretir el concreto con sólo pisarlo mientras usaba su quirk. ¿Quemarse a sí mismo? ¿Límites que debían ser respetados?

― Pudo haber sido bastante peor, en realidad. No me gusta, pero es mejor que nada ―. Dijo, como intentando contener la ira.

― ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Se ganó una mirada de réplica de los ojos azules del pelirrojo.

― ¿De verdad no te acuerdas?

― Yo… no ―. Aceptó.

Enji soltó un suspiro.

― Bueno, llevábamos meses siguiendo el rastro falso de All for One. Hace un par de semanas encontré la pista de un posible escondite y Gran Torino fue a reconocer el terreno mientras tú te encargabas de un asunto en Osaka. Cuando Gran Torino regresó, recibí unas estadísticas tentativas de la cantidad de personas que tenía All for One bajo sus órdenes. Lo comparé con las confesiones que recopilamos acerca de los criminales que habían desaparecido en los últimos años para hacer una semblanza de los quirks que podría estar ocupando o absorbiendo. Luego… ―. Se dio tiempo para soltar otro suspiro ―. Tuvimos una pequeña discusión acerca del despliegue estratégico. Insististe en que irías solo y dijiste un montón de estupideces, pero al final aceptaste que fuera contigo. Los subordinados fueron relativamente sencillos, pero te detuviste un momento con uno de esos tipos que habían recibido varios quirks… ― Hizo una pausa. Toshinori supuso que era porque venía la parte importante de todo aquello ―. Conseguí ganarte un poco de tiempo con All for One, pero no pude defenderme correctamente ―. Murmuró, arrugando más el entrecejo ―. Apareciste en el momento en el que estaba absorbiendo mi quirk y tuvieron una pelea importante. Intercambiaron varios golpes hasta que te dejó acorralado con el ataque de tu abdomen. Así que me levanté y lo sujeté un momento, dejando salir todo mi poder. Por supuesto, ese tipo no era nada idiota. Estar en contacto con él redujo mis parámetros, pero te dio tiempo de recuperarte. Aunque no fue suficiente del todo, te permitió acabar con él mientras estaba distraído. Te estabas desangrando, así que quedaste inconsciente inmediatamente después. Supongo que fue el One for All lo que te mantuvo con vida mientras llegaba Tsukauchi con los refuerzos. Porque sí, le pedí que preparara un equipo a varios kilómetros y no voy a disculparme por eso.

Tanta información lo estaba mareando. Era difícil de asimilar y, en lugar de aclararle algo, sentía que no comprendía nada. ¿Cómo era que Endeavor sabía acerca de All for One? ¿Cuál era el asunto de Osaka? ¿Conocía a Gran Torino? ¿Sabía acerca del One for All? ¿Habían tenido una discusión? Agitó la cabeza de nuevo, tratando de deshacerse de ese pequeño dolor que comenzaba a crecer.

― Perdona uh… Enji ―. Decir su nombre era bastante extraño luego de tanto tiempo ―. No recuerdo absolutamente nada. ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre el One for All?

― Tanto como tú ―. Contestó sin problema ―. Acerca de los diferentes portadores y de esa pelea sin mucho sentido que han mantenido desde el inicio y que era tu deber finalizar.

Abrió los ojos ampliamente.

― ¿Cuándo te dije acerca de ello?

― ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas tan estúpidas, Toshinori? Vas a hacerme enojar si sigues con eso ―. Siseó, pero, aunque lo escuchó maldecir por lo bajo y lo vio fruncir el gesto, le dio la tan esperada respuesta―. Meses después de nuestra graduación de U.A.

No pudo no sentirse sorprendido, así que no dijo nada durante unos segundos, a pesar de que el pelirrojo parecía estar esperando que lo hiciera. Las implicaciones de esa última frase eran muchas.

― Quieres decir… ¿no terminamos? ― Eso era, probablemente, lo que lo inquietaba más de todo lo que había dicho.

― ¿Eres idiota? ¿Qué es lo que vas a pedirme ahora, que te diga la fecha de nuestro maldito aniversario?

― ¿Tenemos un aniversario?

Todoroki gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco.

― Eres increíble, Toshinori. ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

Ésa era una gran pregunta. Recordaba el incidente en Kamino y la misión de rescate de Bakugou Katsuki. Estaba utilizando los restos de su poder para vencer a All for One por segunda vez y Enji le estaba gritando con desesperación al verlo demacrado en medio del campo de batalla. Sin embargo, el hombre pelirrojo sentado a un metro decía que eso no había pasado. Así que, en realidad, todo lo que recordaba con certeza era sus épocas de juventud.

― Me acuerdo de cuando estábamos en Instituto ―. Confesó ―. Es decir, no es que crea que soy ahora mismo un adolescente de 17 o 18 años, no. Estoy seguro de que tengo…

― 35 años ―. Completó Enji.

― ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

Eso no podía ser. Su enfrentamiento fatal con All for One había sido cuando tenía 40 y, según recordaba, tenía ya 45. ¿Había retrocedido en el tiempo? ¿Era una línea alterna la que estaba experimentando? ¿Alguna clase de quirk incomprensible? ¿Había manera de escapar?

― Esto es un problema ―. Dijo Todoroki, casi para sí mismo ―. Hay una gran laguna en tu mente ahora mismo, al parecer ―. Esta vez, la preocupación era muy clara en todo su rostro. Cerró los ojos un segundo y lo observó mover sus dedos, antes de volver a separar los párpados ―. Como sea, deja de pensar demasiado, tienes que recuperarte primero. No sé qué pasa por tu cabeza, pero seguramente es algo idiota, así que no le des muchas vueltas. Cuando te den de alta volveremos a casa y tendremos tiempo de buscar una manera de arreglar las cosas ―. Mencionó el pelirrojo. Lo vio ponerse de pie con cierta incomodidad y lo miró desde su posición, gruñendo ―. Más vale que te apures, porque la maldita comida del hospital es horrible. Además, hay un montón de gente entusiasta y molesta afuera. Yo no pienso lidiar con ella, ¿entiendes? Ése es tu maldito asunto.

Avanzó hasta la puerta de la habitación mientras se quejaba, con ese tono molesto de siempre, que desapareció cuando dobló en el pasillo. En dirección a su propio cuarto, supuso. Era demasiado surrealista, pero todo parecía ser real. Inhaló con fuerza y, reparando en ello, revisó sobre su bata, palpando su abdomen en busca de la cicatriz que le había dejado All for One. Efectivamente, estaba ahí y su apariencia era desagradable, pero era mucho más pequeña de la que recordaba tener. La palpó con los dedos, siguiendo sus líneas irregulares. Se dedicó a meditar unos minutos, acerca de los sucesos que lo habían conducido ahí. Entonces, la puerta volvió a abrirse. Del otro lado apareció Recovery Girl.

― ¡Ah, Yagi! ¡Todoroki me dijo que despertaste! ― Dijo de manera tranquila, avanzando hasta el borde de la cama ―. ¿Cómo está tu cuerpo? ¿Te duele? ― Preguntó.

― Sólo un poco ―. Dijo con sinceridad.

― También me dijeron que tienes amnesia. Una muy grande al parecer…

― Uh… sí, creo que sí.

― Seguramente desaparecerá pronto, pero deberías dejar de preocupar tanto a ese hombre. Ya tiene bastante con la reducción de sus habilidades ―. Comentó la mujer, revisando su diagnóstico ― ¿Sabes? Hoy es el primer día que acepta ir a su habitación. Apenas se despertó de la cirugía, vino aquí y ha estado sentado ahí, esperando a que despertaras. ¡Es terriblemente terco! ¿No crees que al menos deberías hacer un esfuerzo para recordar a tu pareja?

Dio un respingo por lo que dijo.

― ¿Eh? ¿De qué habla? ― Preguntó con nerviosismo, sin saber por qué.

La anciana soltó una risa divertida.

― Nunca fueron muy buenos escondiéndose durante el Instituto. Además, soy una mujer con experiencia, Yagi Toshinori. Soy capaz de saber cuándo estoy cerca de una pareja de amantes. No estoy diciendo que lo hagan público, sólo digo que le des un descanso. Endeavor parece enojado, pero creo que sólo está lleno de preocupación. Y debe estar pasándolo mal. No logramos encontrar una manera de restablecer su quirk… ¡con lo orgulloso que es! Todavía recuerdo cuando hablaba de sus aspiraciones en U.A…

Era verdad, no había pensado demasiado en lo mucho que eso podría estar afectando a Endeavor. Al que recordaba, siempre estaba tratando de mostrar su valía y su fuerza inigualable. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿no había salido casi ileso de _este_ enfrentamiento a costa de la mitad del quirk de Todoroki? ¿Por qué no se lo había restregado en la cara? Era injusto, definitivamente. Sobre todo, porque se suponía que aquella era su batalla. Ojalá pudiera disculparse y recompensárselo.

― Al parecer podrán salir hoy mismo del hospital. Todoroki está durmiendo ahora por la última fase de su tratamiento. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, Yagi-kun ―. Dicho esto, le dio un beso en la frente, activando su quirk. Supuso que había mucho qué curar, porque el cansancio lo invadió hasta el punto de dejarlo noqueado en un par de segundos.

* * *

La casa era grande y estaba apartada de la ciudad. Aunque la construcción era más de tipo tradicional, el interior tenía apariencia occidental, lo que causaba un contraste que, de alguna manera, alcanzaba un equilibrio. No había cruzado muchas palabras con Todoroki en el camino del hospital a la residencia. Los habían dado de alta en la noche y, luego de indicarle dónde estaba el auto asignado, se había limitado a mirar por la ventanilla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Luego había sido el primero en bajar del vehículo y había entrado a la casa sin esperarlo. Había una clara tensión entre ambos.

Sin saber qué hacer, fue al interior. No había empleados domésticos que lo recibieran, así que se guio por las luces que fue encendiendo el contrario, de tal forma que llegó a la habitación sin mucho problema. Ésta era bastante amplia, acorde a las proporciones de ambos. Tenía un armario grande empotrado en la pared que conectaba con la siguiente habitación, algunos muebles donde había productos variados y una cama extra grande, donde podían entrar los dos sin problemas, suponía. Lo que llamó su atención fueron las fotografías que estaban en las mesitas de noche, enmarcadas cuidadosamente. Se acercó a tomarlas con cuidado. Una era de su graduación en U.A., muchos años atrás. Había otra en donde estaban recibiendo condecoraciones como el héroe número uno y el héroe número dos. Al parecer eso seguía igual que como lo recordaba. En sí, no había nada extraño en ambas imágenes, pues él salía sonriendo y Todoroki salía con su cara seria y enfadada.

Lo que lo tomó con la guardia baja fueron las imágenes de lo que, suponía, era la vida cotidiana en esa línea alterna. En una de ellas estaba Enji parado, con los brazos cruzados y cara de fastidio al lado de un árbol de sakura. En otra estaba él, sonriendo ampliamente y con los pulgares arriba, justo en la entrada de esa casa, como si la acabaran de comprar. La última era la más extraña, pues era, de nuevo, una toma de ambos. Sólo que el rostro del pelirrojo tenía una curvatura en los labios, apenas notable, pero que conocía bien. Estaba sonriendo. Había pasado tanto tiempo sin considerar de manera seria una vida a su lado que recuperar la idea hizo que su corazón empezara a latir con fuerza. No entendía nada, pero si algo era seguro era que, al menos ahí, nunca se había separado de Todoroki.

Escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de una de las puertas correderas de la habitación, seguido de algunas maldiciones en voz baja. Dejó las fotografías en donde estaban y se acercó a la puerta, abriendo sin mucho cuidado. Lo que encontró fue un baño privado de estilo tradicional. Como era de esperarse, los gruñidos provenían del pelirrojo, quien estaba dentro del agua caliente, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de malestar demasiado obvia.

― Eh… ¿necesitas algo? ― Preguntó, aclarándose la garganta.

Enji abrió los ojos y lo miró desde su sitio. Toshinori notó un par de cicatrices en su rostro que no recordaba haber visto antes. Lo mismo podía decir del resto de su cuerpo que quedaba a la vista, aunque no era como si hubiera visto a Endeavor sin ropa en los últimos 28 años. Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos, como si quisiera reclamarle algo, pero, al final, simplemente bufó y desvió el rostro con brusquedad.

― Por supuesto que no ―. Dijo, ignorándolo.

Yagi se quedó parado un instante, mirando los detalles de la construcción. La noche era cálida, o tal vez lo sentía así por el vapor que provenía de la bañera. Se lo pensó un rato, pero terminó por tomar una decisión. Volvió a la habitación y se deshizo de su ropa, dejándola sobre una silla. Suponía que no había ningún problema con eso, ya que parecía que seguían siendo pareja y, de todos modos, no podía entrar al agua con ninguna prenda. Luego volvió a salir, encontrando a Enji en la misma posición, observando de mala manera el fondo de la bañera como si pudiera hacerlo hervir con la mirada.

― ¿Te importa si entro?

― Da igual―. Respondió con sequedad. No volteó a verlo.

Entró en el agua sin ninguna prisa, del lado contrario a donde estaba el pelirrojo, de modo que quedó sentado frente a él. Podía ver su rostro con claridad, la manera en la que crecía su barba, el ángulo de sus cejas, sus labios gruesos torcidos en ese gesto que no parecía ser capaz de abandonar. Observó, también, su cuello y sus hombros, musculosos como su propio cuerpo. Enji estaba en una forma realmente buena, si se le permitía el comentario.

― Dijiste que podíamos… solucionar las cosas cuando estuviéramos en casa ―. Se atrevió a decir. No le quedaba duda de que era ahí donde vivían, así que formuló la frase. En realidad, no sabía si acaso podría volver a donde había estado antes, a esa realidad en donde las cosas eran muy distintas. Lo que sí que tenía en claro era que había un asunto que solucionar en ese momento. Ya investigaría luego los detalles de la situación.

El pelirrojo se removió un poco. Levantó el rostro y descruzó los brazos. Algunas quemaduras leves quedaron a la vista. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

― No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer que recuerdes las cosas ―. Aceptó el hombre, sin darle vueltas ―. Se supone que es temporal, pero es molesto. Son casi 18 años, Toshinori y ni siquiera pareces reconocerme lo suficiente. Me preguntas cosas como si no las supiera y actúas casi como si fuéramos un par de desconocidos. ¿Sabes que es lo peor? Que ni siquiera puedo hacer nada para evitarlo y por eso no puedo enojarme contigo por más que quiera golpearte hasta el cansancio. Todo esto es una estupidez, de inicio a final y…

― Hey, hey… cálmate, Enji ―. Se apresuró a decir, levantando una mano en su dirección ―. No es tu culpa ―. Lo vio apretar los ojos un segundo, afligido. Sus gestos no eran tan distintos a como los recordaba, pero las emociones que transmitían parecían más sinceras ―. Soy yo quien debería disculparse contigo, era mi pelea y tú terminaste llevándote la peor parte ―. Había estado pensando en eso luego de lo que había dicho Recovery Girl. A pesar de que no estaba seguro de qué había pasado, se había enterado de las consecuencias y sentía que le debía una disculpa al hombre.

― ¿De qué hablas? ― Preguntó.

― De tu quirk. Estoy seguro de que yo debo tener algunas limitaciones, pero tú perdiste un rango muy amplio de poder ―. Expuso.

El pelirrojo volvió a mirarlo fijamente, luego sus labios se fruncieron y maldijo un par de veces por lo bajo. Estaba frustrado; seguramente muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza. Su pareja (él), había _perdido la memoria_ de los últimos años. Su quirk se había reducido. Lo que hubiera sido lógico, pensaba, era que le agradeciera por su ayuda y su sacrificio y lo consolara de alguna forma, que le ofreciera su apoyo en todo como lo habían hecho de jóvenes, sin darle más preocupaciones. Entonces reparó en eso. Enji podría quejarse y enojarse por lo que había sucedido, echárselo en cara y todo, pero no. Estaba ahí, sintiéndose culpable por no poder ayudarlo. Pensando primero en su bienestar antes que en sí mismo, algo que le resultaría difícil de creer si pensaba en el Enji que había peleado a su lado en el incidente de Kamino.

― Era eso o dejarte morir. Puedo aceptar tener limitantes, Toshinori. Incluso si All for One se hubiera llevado todo. Quizás no te acuerdas, pero hace tiempo prometí que iba a cuidarte las malditas espaldas, te dije que iba a pelear contigo sin importar qué sucediera, incluso si terminaba muerto. No te atrevas a decir que es _tu pelea_ como si estuvieras solo. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, sabía que podía pasar algo así o incluso peor, pero… estás aquí. Vivo. Es la única mierda que me importa.

Si alguna vez se había preguntado cómo sería ver a Enji enamorado de él luego de los 18, ésa era su respuesta. La forma en la que enunciaba cada frase, con seguridad y firmeza, la forma en la que lo miraba, en la que arrugaba el entrecejo, en la que parecía estar bien con lo que había sucedido. Hasta las variaciones de su voz le daban a entender que, detrás de todo lo que decía, se encontraba un amor profundo. La consciencia de eso hizo que todo en su pecho se sintiera cálido y que su pulso se acelerara un poco. _Que Enji todavía lo amara_. Sólo imaginarlo era… indescriptible.

― Enji…

― No pongas esa cara. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

En el fondo, sabía que sí. Lo sospechaba porque siempre había deseado protegerlo incluso cuando lo había hecho de forma incorrecta.

― Así que no quiero que pienses que me debes algo, ¿entiendes? Nada de comprar kuzumochi de regreso y ofrecerte a hacer las cosas que nunca haces. Si pretendes compensar algo, entonces esfuérzate en recordar.

― Sí…

No pudo decir otra cosa durante unos segundos. Era presa de un sinfín de emociones que sentía que había olvidado a lo largo de la vida. Cierta felicidad se alojaba en su cuerpo, unas ganas increíbles de acercarse y rodearlo con los brazos o buscar su boca para concretar un beso. Era consciente de que no era ésa la vida que le pertenecía, pero a pesar de todo, no era capaz de expresarlo en voz alta, como si temiera que todo terminara si lo decía.

― Enji… ―. Dijo ―. Creo que puedes hacer algo…

― ¿Qué?

― Hablar conmigo sobre los momentos importantes. Estoy seguro de que, si lo haces, terminaré por acordarme de ellos ―. Declaró, incluso sin tener la certeza de que eso podía pasar. O, mejor dicho, sabiendo que no sucedería por el simple hecho de que no los había vivido.

― ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que van a volver?

― Es porque hay cosas que no cambian, Enji. Cosas que están ahí, aunque no sepa del todo cómo llegaron a ese sitio. Lo que siento por ti, por ejemplo.

Y eso sí, no era mentira. Lo quería. Lo amaba. Dentro de ese sueño o lo que fuera, podía afirmarlo con el mentón en alto. Quería ser un poco egoísta, escuchar lo que tenía que decir, imaginar esos momentos y guardarlos para siempre. Hubo un nuevo silencio, en el que la mirada del hombre cambió. La sensación de molestia que desprendía se diluyó considerablemente y su expresión le resultaba incluso más joven de lo que era. Por su parte, le dedicó una sonrisa amplia.

― ¿Vas ayudarme, entonces?

Todoroki, por toda respuesta, se puso de pie y comenzó a salir de la bañera.

― Vamos a la habitación.

* * *

― ¿En qué momento dejaste de dormir en futón?

― Cuando nos mudamos a la casa, hace nueve años.

― ¿Cómo conseguí que aceptaras?

― No _conseguiste que aceptara_. Lo propuse yo ―. Murmuró ―. Antes de eso vivimos varios años en un apartamento en el que ocupábamos futones por cuestión de espacio.

― ¿Cuántos años fueron?

― Seis

Mientras se ponía la yukata, hizo la cuenta mentalmente. Enji había dicho que tenían 35. Según sus cálculos, habían comenzado a vivir juntos a los 20, por lo que, si no se equivocaba, llevaban 15 años viviendo juntos. Era bastante tiempo, sin lugar a dudas.

― ¿Por qué nos mudamos? ― Preguntó entonces, amarrando su obi sin mucha complejidad.

― Espacio ―. Hizo una pausa. Todavía con la yukata a medio colocar, Todoroki lo miró unos momentos ―. Tampoco te acuerdas de eso, ¿verdad?

Negó con cierta culpa.

― No, de nada… aunque estoy seguro de que ambos estuvimos en el Top bastante pronto.

Enji levantó ambas cejas.

― Sí, a los veintidós ya era el segundo mejor héroe y tú… bueno, qué quieres que te diga, mírate ―. Contestó. Eso lo sorprendió un poco; recordaba que el pelirrojo había sido el número dos desde que tenía veinte. No entendía qué podría haber cambiado ―. Tuvimos algunas dificultades unos dos años antes. Si no, estoy seguro de que hubiera estado ahí antes.

― ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ―. Ésa era la parte que lo tenía más inquieto, lo que _no había vivido_ , pero _había pasado_. Al menos ahí.

― Bueno, estábamos entre los mejores cinco. Durante esa época tuvimos una charla y decidí que era tiempo de decirle a mi padre que estábamos juntos. Aceptaste, aunque no estabas muy convencido.

Mientras decía eso, terminó de vestirse. Se echó el cabello hacia atrás con una mano e, intercambiando miradas, se dirigió a la cama, en donde se metió sin problema y se acostó. Aunque tardó un momento más, terminó por seguirlo, acomodándose sobre su costado.

― ¿Qué te dijo?

― No le gustó. Las cosas no salieron nada bien y me echó de la casa; se enojó tanto que terminó en el hospital. Por supuesto, me desheredó. Hay cosas que no se pueden hacer tan fácil sin dinero y conexiones. ¿Por qué crees que nos mudamos juntos la primera vez? Incluso siendo héroes en ascenso, no podíamos permitirnos muchos lujos.

Levantó ambas cejas con sorpresa, sin saber bien qué decir. El padre de Enji siempre le había parecido una persona estricta y sabía que su relación no iba a resultarle aceptable, pero llegar al punto de correr a su propio hijo y desheredarlo le parecía bastante dramático y severo, incluso para él. Por otra parte, tenía sentido que se hubieran trasladado a un sitio en común; imaginaba las dificultades que habían tenido. A pesar de todo, no podía dejar de sentir cierto orgullo al pensar en que, fuera como fuese, incluso dos años más tarde de lo que recordaba, ambos lo habían logrado.

― ¿Después vinimos aquí? ― Era lógico, pero quería escuchar más.

― Tenemos una agencia en Tokio ―. Respondió el pelirrojo ―. Es la agencia más importante del país. Actualmente mandamos héroes a todas las prefecturas. Eso sí que deberías recordarlo, porque hay mucho papeleo por hacer ―. Gruñó. Luego soltó un suspiro ―. La fundamos en conjunto a los 26, así que nuestros ingresos mejoraron bastante. Propusiste mudarnos de sitio y luego sólo llegaste a decir que habías encontrado un lugar perfecto. Supongo que viste las fotos.

― Sí ―. Aceptó.

Luego se sumió en sus pensamientos nuevamente. Se dedicó a mirar a Enji y éste no le apartó la mirada. Se sentía afligido y mientras más lo escuchaba, más culpable se sentía por no poder recordar nada de eso o, dicho de otra forma, por sentir que nada de eso había pasado. O que podría haberlo hecho si no hubiera cometido tantos errores. Estaba ahí, acostado al lado de la persona que más había amado en toda su vida, capaz de tocarlo si estiraba la mano, con muchos años detrás de ellos, con una vida construida, con todos esos sueños de los que alguna vez habían hablado, cumplidos. Todoroki arrugó el entrecejo unos segundos y suspiró por lo bajo. Luego, sin decir nada, acercó su cuerpo al suyo hasta que sus pechos se tocaron y le pasó un brazo por encima. Silenciosamente, casi con cautela, levantó el rostro y buscó sus labios, besándolo durante un instante antes de apartarse lo suficiente para observarlo.

― Estás haciendo esa cara ―. Susurró.

Él, por reflejo y deseando hacerlo una vez más, también lo envolvió con un brazo.

― ¿Qué cara?

― La cara que pones cuando algo que está inquietando ―. Respondió Enji ―. Sé que dije que te esforzaras en recordar ―. Carraspeó unos segundos y bajó la voz ― …lo dije porque es… desagradable sentir que estás lejos otra vez ―. Lo vio cerrar los ojos y arrugar el entrecejo ―. Debe ser frustrante no poder recordar nada. Tal vez no debí forzarte a hacerlo, Toshinori.

― No me estás forzado a hacer nada, Enji ―. Contestó, permitiéndose acariciar su espalda amplia y fuerte ―. Quiero hacerlo. Estoy muy avergonzado por haberme olvidado de todo. Me gusta esta vida, me gusta lo que hemos construido juntos. Lo siento por haberlo olvidado. Pero… tengo otra pregunta que hacerte ―. Agregó.

El hombre se removió y volvió a abrir los ojos. Se veía algo cansado y ligeramente agitado, pero no parecía estar molesto.

― ¿Qué?

No estaba seguro de cómo debía formular la pregunta. Ni siquiera sabía si _eso_ había pasado o no. ¿Qué tan diferentes habrían sido las cosas en sus años de Instituto? No tenía certeza de que fueran del todo iguales a como las recordaba. Tomó aire.

― ¿Qué pasó…? Quiero decir, ¿qué fue diferente? ― No, para Enji seguramente _nada_ era _diferente_ ―. _I mean_ … creo que recuerdo… hubo una noche en la que discutimos, cuando… dijiste que ibas a dejar todo y dijiste que ibas a decirle a tu padre e ibas a ir conmigo. Al menos tengo imágenes acerca de eso ―. Terminó por decir.

Las facciones de Enji se endurecieron un poco. Al parecer no le gustaba sacar ese tema. Frunció los labios y murmuró algo entre dientes.

― ¿Por qué, de entre todo, es lo único que recuerdas? ― Murmuró ―. Me dijiste que ibas a irte y que no sabías cuándo ibas a volver. Te contesté que podía ir contigo para ayudarte y dijiste que no podía; argumentaste un montón de estupideces, diciendo que iba a estar seguro y que estaba haciendo lo que deseaba… entonces yo te grité que iba a dejar la agencia e iba a hablar con mi padre para que me tomaras en serio. Pero tú decidiste no decir nada y trataste de romper conmigo. Tuvimos una pelea y te negaste a darme verdaderos motivos Pasamos esa noche juntos ―. Hasta ahí, todo era justo como lo recordaba ―. A la mañana siguiente… habías empacado tus cosas, pero seguías ahí, con un aspecto lamentable. Pensé que ibas a irte antes, pero dijiste que no podías hacerlo. Dijiste que no podías explicarme las cosas en ese momento y me pediste que esperara, que siguiera en la agencia y que no hiciera algo estúpido. Prometiste que ibas a regresar y que ibas a decirme todo cuando volvieras ―. Hizo una pausa en ese punto ―. …tardaste un par de meses. No escribiste ni llamaste y yo no sabía si estabas vivo o no más que por los malditos titulares. Al final volviste y me dijiste todo. Acerca del One for All y All for One, de Nana y gran Torino y todo lo que habías estado haciendo. Por supuesto, discutimos de nuevo; no era tan difícil decirme esa clase de cosas desde antes. Estaba muy molesto porque me hubieras dejado de lado y hubieras pensado en mí más como tu novio que como un maldito héroe. La verdad es que todavía me irrita, porque de vez en cuando ocupas excusas idiotas como si fuera tan fácil quebrarme. Pero… incluso si tardaste, pudo haber sido peor.

Era difícil creerlo. Pensar que sólo se trataba de una cosa. Una pequeña situación, un par de minutos más en su apartamento, pudiera cambiar toda una vida. Lo recordaba, se veía a sí mismo empacando, sin dejar de ver al pelirrojo, sin saber cómo salir, cómo marcharse sin decir nada. Sentía la presión de quedarse, de darle los buenos días y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero no. Se había ido. Esa maldita mañana se había ido.

― Si simplemente te hubieras marchado, estoy seguro de que nunca te habría perdonado.

― …lo sé ―. Murmuró.

Porque era justamente lo que había sucedido. No sabía cómo sentirse, ni qué hacer con toda esa frustración que sentía. Tenía un nudo en la garganta. Incluso así, sintió que todo comenzaba a volverse más cálido y comprendió que era la temperatura de Enji que empezaba a aumentar. Sintió la palma en su mejilla y aunque el rostro contario era tan serio como siempre, algo en su actitud era tranquilizadora.

― Ya no importa nada de eso ―. Dijo ―. De alguna manera lo solucionamos y vamos a arreglar este maldito problema también. Deja de pensar demasiado, Toshinori, me molesta verte con esa expresión. Sé congruente contigo mismo, ¿cómo diablos quieres que los demás estén bien si tú no lo estás?

― Lo siento, Enji, es sólo que… pienso en todas las cosas que pude haber hecho de manera distinta y…

― Cierra la boca, ¿quieres? Lo que no hiciste entonces no puedes hacerlo ahora, ¿vas a ponerte a llorar tantos años después? No juegues conmigo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, hay cosas que nunca cambian. Las importantes… ―. La determinación en los ojos de Enji era increíble. Entendía de qué estaba hablando; en ese universo, Todoroki lo amaba y él sentía que lo amaba también ―. Mientras eso siga igual, el resto me tiene sin cuidado.

― ¿Incluso lo de tu quirk?

― Maldición, casi lo había olvidado ―. Gruño entre dientes ―. Mira, eso me tiene enojado como no tienes idea; tú también tuviste una disminución importante, así que tampoco es que estés mejor que yo ―. Murmuró ―. El asunto es que hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer porque es nuestro maldito trabajo. De cualquier forma, quejarme no va a traerlo de regreso. Además, pudiste haber muerto si no hubiera estado ahí. No me hagas decir estupideces románticas, sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Y lo sabía. Qué distinto era todo. Ya no quería seguir pensando en lo demás.

― De acuerdo… ¿qué hay con la foto en donde estás al lado del árbol?

― Es el jardín. Te pusiste insoportable cuando floreció el cerezo.

― ¿Y las demás?

― Estabas orgulloso cuando me enseñaste la casa. No voy a mentirte, es el tipo de casa que hubiera escogido ―. Confesó el pelirrojo ―. Ésa, en donde estamos juntos, la tomó Tsukauchi unos días después de que nos mudamos. Tenemos algunas otras guardadas por ahí, pero no eres el mejor tomando fotografías, así que son bastante lamentables. Además de que ya no se consiguen rollos tan fácilmente, perdiste la cámara cuando fuimos a San Francisco hace unos tres años.

― ¿Vamos mucho a América?

― Cuando hay tiempo. Siempre hay cosas que resolver, asuntos de los que alguien debe hacerse cargo…

Lo entendía. La vida de un héroe era ajetreada. El mundo no se detenía por nadie y, con ello iba el crimen. De todos modos, se vio visitando lugares emblemáticos de Estados Unidos al lado de Enji, lidiando con el jet lag, con la comida, con todas esas cosas a las que el pelirrojo nunca había sido muy cercano.

― ¿Y nuestra relación? ― Quiso saber.

― ¿Qué con eso?

― ¿Sigue siendo algo desconocido para todos?

Todoroki suspiró.

― Algo así. Algunas personas con las que trabajamos lo saben, pero nuestra vida personal sigue lejos de los medios de comunicación. Salvo por un _incidente_ cuando éramos más jóvenes ―. Lo miró unos segundos sin decirle nada.

― ¿Qué _incidente_?

― Tuvimos una pelea importante con un grupo criminal. Pasaron muchas cosas y al final fuiste demasiado lejos y terminaste besándome. Todavía puedes encontrar la foto en internet.

No pudo no reír. Era algo que habría hecho, seguramente llevado por el alivio de verlo vivo, sin que le importara que todos estuvieran mirando. Así era cuando habían peleado juntos durante el Instituto. A veces todo parecía desaparecer y sólo estaban ellos.

― No fue gracioso dar tantas explicaciones, Toshinori ―. Mencionó, pero Enji también estaba sonriendo un poco ―. Como sea, para la mayoría de personas simplemente somos socios. Amigos, tal vez. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que la gente sospecha algunas cosas, igual que siempre.

― ¿Tú estás bien con eso?

― Por supuesto. No puedo imaginar lo molesto que sería si de pronto pudieran confirmarlo. Somos héroes, a los demás no debería importarle lo que hacemos con nuestras malditas vidas. Casi veo los titulares de las revistas. No quiero lidiar con ello de ninguna forma. Me basta con que nosotros sepamos lo que sucede entre ambos.

Entonces le surgió otra duda.

― ¿Nunca has pensado en…? ―. Se aclaró la garganta ―. Ya sabes, tener una familia… quizás… ¿casarte? ¿Tener hijos?

La mirada del pelirrojo se endureció en un instante.

― ¿Realmente crees que eso me interesa? ― Gruñó ―. Al parecer hay ideas que no se te van de esa cabeza estúpida que tienes. No. No quiero eso. Más allá de que es una gran responsabilidad y seguramente estarían expuestos a un sinfín de situaciones, no entiendo por qué rayos te cambiaría a ti por esas cosas.

― Ya… entiendo. Perdón por preguntar.

― Eres un idiota. No sé por qué todavía me sorprendo.

Si las cosas eran así, entonces significaba que Todoroki Shoto nunca había nacido. Y, si no había perdido sus poderes, ¿dónde estaría Midoriya Izuku? ¿Cuánto podría haber cambiado el mundo sin la ruptura de su relación?

― Enji.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora?

― ¿Recuerdas eso que habla del aleteo de una mariposa?

― ¿De qué hablas?

― Eso… ―. Una inquietud comenzó a crecer en su pecho mientras lo miraba, como si de pronto hubiera reparado en que nada de lo que sucedía era real.

― No te entiendo, explícate.

― Que el aleteo de una mariposa… puede sentirse hasta el otro lado del mundo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con violencia, respirando agitadamente. Estaba solo. La luz entraba por la ventana. Extendió los dedos de su mano frente a su rostro y los halló delgados. No necesitó voltear para saber en dónde estaba. El reloj de siempre indicaba que eran casi las diez de la mañana. El calendario, que habían pasado dos semanas y media desde su última pelea. Reconocía el sitio, porque era suyo. A pesar de todo, sintió nostalgia por esas fotos que nunca había tomado, por los viajes que nunca había hecho, por el beso que nunca había robado.

Por Enji, que no estaba ahí y no lo había estado nunca.

* * *

 ** _Me disculpo por los errores. ;; De verdad, gracias por leer. 3 Cualquier cosa, pueden dejarme un comentario. :')_**


End file.
